Back to La Push
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: The happiest day of Kaitlynn's life was when she was 7 & her dad moved them away. She was bullied by Paul & Jacob for being overweight. Now 10 years later her dad is moving them back how will she react when she sees them & Paul imprints on her.
1. First day back

Ok new story. In this story Harry never died and Edward has already left Bella.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight.

**Summary: Kaitlynn and her dad are moving back to La Push where she lived until she was seven and her dad moved them away. She's not looking forward to moving back La Push hold nothing but bad memories where she was always bullied by Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry for being overweight. What will she do when they come face to face with a very different Kaitlynn and she gets imprinted on by…..Paul of course.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Kaitlynn Jones let out a long sigh. She was sitting in the passenger seat of her dad's car. They were on their way to Washington, her dad was moving them back to La Push, where she spent some of her childhood. She wasn't exactly happy about it, she was leaving all her friends and a school she loved where she was popular and had just been voted class president.

"Sweetie I know you're not happy about me moving us back here but you'll be happy here this time." he told her. "Things will be different."

"I wasn't happy here before," she told him. "I have nothing but bad memories of La Push. I was made fun of because I was different and overweight."

"But things have changed now," her dad said. "I've seen you grow up into a beautiful girl. You've worked so hard, You're top of your class at school, you're not overweight anymore, you worked so hard and things are going to be ok."

"Yeah because I'm sure those same guys are still there, ready to make fun of me." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"Sweetie they've grown up just the way you have," he told her.

"Dad, some things don't change." she told him as she rested her forehead against the window.

* * *

><p>La Push was her dads home he grew up there, he was like most of the people that lived there full blooded Quileute. Then he had met her mom on a trip to Seattle and he swore it was love at first sight. They had moved away to New York to live when Kaitlynn was seven. Well apparently it wasn't meant to last because her mom just decided to walk out on both of them about a month ago and her dad not knowing what else to do bought a house in La Push, got a job transfer to Seattle and was moving them back. The ten years she was away from La Push were the best years of her life. Now at seventeen almost eighteen, in a few weeks, she was moving back to La Push the last place she wanted to be.<p>

"I never had real friends in La Push," she sighed and looked over at him.

"I'm sure things will be different this time," her dad assured her. "We'll unpack when we get there, Billy Black is sending some of the guys to help us move stuff inside, it'll go a lot quicker."

"Ok," she sighed.

"His son Jacob and some of friends." he said. "You remember Jacob?"

"Yeah dad, I remember him and Embry and Quill and Paul," she said. "They were mean to me to, especially Paul." she sighed.  
>"Embry was the nicest one of them."<p>

_A six year Kaitlynn was walking around La Push. She was only six and she already hated her life. People did nothing but make fun of her.  
>She looked different, her dad was full blooded Quileute so she got his tanned skin though not as dark as his, her mom was white and somehow she managed to get her mom's green eyes, She had light brown hair that had natural blonde highlights. She hoped she didn't run into Jacob and Paul, they were always mean to her, meaner than anyone else. Kaitlynn let out a sigh and turned to go home before she did run into them but of course her luck being what it was Paul stepped in front of her with Jacob beside him, Embry and Quill were behind them.<em>

"_Guys lets just go," Embry said and Paul smiled._

"_Well what do we have here," Paul said. "Where are you going porky?" Paul asked and Kaitlynn looked up at him. _

"_Just leave me alone," she said quietly and tried to walk past him but Paul pushed her and she fell to the ground._

"_Better be careful thunder thighs, don't want to cause an earthquake," Paul laughed and tears filled Kaitlynn's eyes._

"_Look Paul, she's going to cry," Jacob laughed. _

"_Cry baby," Jacob called as Kaitlynn stood up. And ran off._

"_Run home cry baby," Jacob yelled after her._

_About thirty minutes later Kaitlynn was sitting under a tree trying to make herself stop crying before she went home so her parents  
>wouldn't know what happened.<em>

"_Kaitlynn," she heard someone say and she didn't have to look up to know it was Embry. He sat down by her. "Katie," he said and she  
>turned to look at him. "Are you ok?"<em>

"_They hate me."_

"_No one hates you," Embry told her._

"_Paul and Jacob do, they're mean."_

"_Katie."_

"_I'm different," Kaitlynn said. _

"_Kaitlynn," Embry said._

"_I'm going home." she told him._

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn looked back out the window and sighed.<p>

"There isn't anyone you want to see again?" her dad asked.

"Maybe Embry," she said softly. "He was the only nice one."

"Well there's something," her dad said and she nodded and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"So who is it that's moving here?" Paul asked.<p>

"They lived here before," Jacob told him. "Its Jonathan Jones and his daughter Kaitlynn."

"Kaitlynn," Paul repeated. "And they lived here before?" he asked. "How come I don't remember?"

"Well we were just kids," Embry said. "But I don't know why you wouldn't remember, you were always calling her names, making fun  
>of her, pushing her down, being mean to her, you and Jake."<p>

"Kaitlynn," Paul said and his eyes widened. "The fat girl," he added. "Her mom wasn't Quileute."

"Right," Embry said. "And don't call her names." he added as a car pulled up with a moving van behind them.

The guys stood up as the man got out of the car. The girl in the passenger seat hadn't got out yet. A few seconds later she got out and closed the door, all four guys stared at her. She had long brown hair with blond highlights that was pulled up in a ponytail, she wasn't that overweight kid they all remembered. She was so beautiful and had lost all her weight now that she had grown up. She was still short though. She looked over at the guys and gave them a glare not even bothering to really look at them and walked the opposite direction.

"Damn," Paul cursed. "That can't be Kaitlynn. That girl is gorgeous." he growled.

"To bad you probably ruined any chance you had when you were a kid." Embry told him.

"You think she remembers?" Paul asked as he turned to look at him.

"Of course she remembers, she hated it here, you have no idea how happy she was when she found out she was moving away from here," Embry told them and then jogged off towards Kaitlynn.

* * *

><p><em>The happiest day of Kaitlynn's life was when she had turned seven years old. After her birthday party her mom and dad told her they were moving away from La Push and she started jumping up and down not believing her luck. She would never have to see anyone at school again or look at Jacob or Paul ever again. She might miss Embry but other than that she wouldn't miss anyone or anything. Later that afternoon she was sitting on her porch when Embry walked over.<em>

"_Hey Katie," he said and she looked up._

"_Oh hey Embry," she said smiling up at him._

"_What are you so happy about?"_

"_We're moving," she told him. "I never have to look at this place again or see Paul or Jacob again," she added with a smile._

"_Oh," Embry said. "Well I'm happy for you," he added and squeezed in next to her._

"_I'll miss you," she told him and he smiled._

"_I'll miss you to Katie," he said smiling and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I hope things are better for you." he told her and she smiled._

* * *

><p>"Kaitlynn," Embry said and she spun around and looked at him.<p>

"What?" she snapped.

"Katie, you don't remember me?" he asked and she looked up at him. He saw her eyes taking in his facial features, his eyes and nose and then he smiled and he could tell that it finally clicked who he was.

"Embry," she whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Its me."

"Oh my god," she smiled and stood on her tip toes to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn Katie, You're beautiful," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked. "You're hot," she told him and laid her hands on his upper arms, feeling his muscles. "Drugs are bad for you, you know." she added and he laughed.

"I'm not doing drugs Katie," he told her smiling.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good," he said. "What about you?"

"Well I was doing good," she sighed and looked away.

"You don't want to be back here do you?" he asked and she looked back at him.

"La Push holds nothing but bad memories," she told him.

"Maybe this time around will be different."

"Maybe," she said and glanced over at the other three guys and then looked back to Embry.

"Well I better go help, I'll see you later." he said.

"Ok Embry," she said and he ran back to join the other guys. Kaitlynn walked back to the car and got her bag out.

"Kaitlynn," her dad said and she turned to look at him. "Unlock the house and show the boys where to put stuff," he told her. "I have to take a call," he said.

"Fine," she said and took the keys from him and walked up to the house and unlocked it and walked over to her dad.

"Go tell them they can get started, I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Dad don't make me do this." she said quietly.

"Honey it's a small reservation, you're going to run into all of these guys eventually."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish it wasn't so soon," she said quietly and turned and walked over to the guys.


	2. I just imprinted

Ok new story. In this story Harry never died and Edward has already left Bella.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight.

**Summary: Kaitlynn and her dad are moving back to La Push where she lived until she was seven and her dad moved them away. She's not looking forward to moving back La Push hold nothing but bad memories where she was always bullied by Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry for being overweight. What will she do when they come face to face with a very different Kaitlynn and she gets imprinted on by…..Paul of course.**

**Rated:M**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Kaitlynn walked over to the four guys and stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys," she said quietly.

"Hi," Jacob and Quill said giving a small wave.

"Hey Kaitlynn," Paul said giving her a smirk. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. It was so obvious he thought he was hot and Kaitlynn let her eyes travel over him briefly.  
>She also found herself agreeing with that statement, he really was hot. Kaitlynn shook her head and looked away. Thinking any of these guys was even a little bit attractive was<br>not an option.

"Where do you want us to start Katie?" Embry asked and Kaitlynn turned to him and smiled. Paul looked over to Embry, how come he got a smile from her, she had a beautiful smile and a hot body, nice curves, she was perfect and then as if she felt him staring at her she turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No everything looks fine to me," he smirked and let his eyes travel over her body. Jacob groaned and shook his head.

"Shut up Paul," Jacob said.

"Paul," she said and he looked over to her.

"Yeah baby," he smirked.

"You better get a good look because that's all you'll ever do," she told him "And its Kaitlynn not baby," she snapped and rolled her eyes, then she turned back to Embry. "I guess  
>you can start with the truck I'll show you where you need to put things.<p>

"No problem," Embry said. "Lets go guys," he added and Kaitlynn walked to her house, Paul stared after her.

"Paul, lets go," Jacob said. "I wouldn't even try it. Its obvious she wants nothing to do with you."

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn watched as the guys effortlessly lifted the furniture and brought it inside. They were all really muscular and toned and attractive. An hour later they were almost done.<p>

"There isn't to much left," Embry told Kaitlynn. "I have to head out to get ready to meet Stasia."

"Who's Stasia?"

"My girlfriend," he said smiling. "She's beautiful and amazing and you can meet her tonight if you come to the beach to hang out with us."

"I don't know Embry." she said nervously.

"Quill will be there with his girlfriend Alisa." Embry told her. "We're not all that bad. Jake and Quill really have changed a lot."

"And Paul?" she asked.

"He's Paul," Embry sighed. "Has a bad temper." he added. "But he's not as bad as you think."

"Whatever Embry?" she said.

"So you and Quill have girlfriends? Do Jacob and Paul have girlfriends?" she asked.

"No," Embry said.

"Why am I not surprised." she sighed.

"If you decide you want to come we'll be there around 6:00 tonight, I can introduce you to everyone."

"I'll think about it," she said and he nodded.

"I'll see you later," Embry said and he turned and walked out as Quill and Jacob brought a couch in.

"Just put it over there in front of the window guys," she said and they did.

Jacob walked back outside as Quill walked over to her.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Hi Quill," she said softly.

"Kaitlynn, If it means anything I am sorry about how I acted when we were kids." Quill said. "I really hope that we'll be friends,"

"Me to Quill," she said.

"So I guess Embry told you about tonight," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"I hope I'll see you there," he said.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "Paul will be there."

"You don't have to go anywhere near him."

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Ok," he said as Jacob and Paul brought a recliner in.

"Where do you want it?" Jacob asked.

"In the corner over there," she pointed and they walked away.

"Well I promised Alisa I'd meet her so I need to get going maybe I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe," she said.

"There's only a few things left," Jacob told her. "Coffee table, end tables," he added.

""I'll finish up," Paul said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Paul," Jacob told him.

"Its ok Jacob," she said and he looked over at her. "Because he's leaving as soon as he's done," she told him. "Thanks for helping guys," she told them and they nodded.

"Come on Jake," Quill said and they walked out. Paul followed them.

"Be nice," Quill told him.

"Don't loose your temper." Jacob added.

"I'll be fine and see you guys tonight," he said and they ran off. Paul let out a sigh and grabbed the coffee table out of the truck. Kaitlynn looked out the window and watched as  
>Paul peeled his shirt off and dropped it to the ground. She felt her heartbeat speed up, he was incredibly sexy, perfect toned six pack abs, lean muscular arms.<p>

"Damn it Kaitlynn you can't think he's hot, he's Paul White, you hate him remember," she reminded herself. She watched as he picked the coffee table up as if it weighed nothing. "Damn it," she said putting her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "you hate him Kaitlynn," she reminded herself again as she watched him walk towards the house with the coffee table. "Doesn't mean you can't like the way he looks." she sighed and she heard him walk up the steps and quickly turned away from the window.

"Where would you like me to put it?" he asked.

"In front of the couch," she told him and he sat it down and then turned and walked out.

"Nice butt," she thought and then shook her head. "Stop," she said to herself as he brought an end table in and she told him where to put it.

"There's just one table left."

"It goes by the recliner," she told him and he nodded and walked out to get it. He brought it back in.

"That's everything," he told her.

"Thanks," she said and he nodded and turned to walk away but stopped in the doorway and walked back over and stood in front of her.

"Kaitlynn," he said. "I know you hate me," he began. "I was horrible to you when we were kids, I was mean and I know an apology won't make up for it."

"No it won't," she told him. "Because of you I woke up hating everyday of my life. Not wanting to go outside because I was afraid I might see you. I cried myself to sleep at night,"  
>she told him crossing her arms over her chest. " The happiest day of my life was when my dad told me I was moving away from here," she said as tears filled her eyes. "You made<br>my life hell and I'm not giving you a chance to do it again."

"Kaitlynn," he said. "You should know better than anyone that people change"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked getting upset.

"Look at you," he said. "Who knew you'd turn out to look like this," he said as he let his eyes travel over her body. "So beautiful," he added as he laid a hand on her hip. "Even if  
>you are short," he smirked.<p>

"Well its nice to know some things never change," she said. "Except that maybe you're an even bigger jerk now." she said upset and laid her hand over his and tried to push it off of her hip.

"You're just mad because you know I'll never want you," he said tightening his grip.

"But you said…"

"You were beautiful and you are, doesn't mean I want you," he said arrogantly and pulled her towards him leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "I saw you checking me out,"  
>he whispered. "I know you liked what you saw," he whispered and then moved away and looked down at her smirking arrogantly.<p>

"You're awful," she said and drew her hand back to slap him but Paul caught it.

"That's not nice," he said grinning down at her. Kaitlynn looked up at him and her eyes met his for the first time and he let out a gasp. He felt the earth shift under him as everything around him disappeared and all he could see was this tiny girl in front of him, all that mattered was the tiny girl in front of him. The girl who was glaring at him, she was angry with him.

"Kaitlynn," he said and he dropped her arm.

"I do hate you, stay away from me," she told him and he saw the tears fill her eyes and when she blinked tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shit," he said and turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>Paul ran to the beach. Jacob was there with Embry, Quill had gone to meet Alisa already.<p>

The three of them looked at Paul when he ran up. He was breathing heavily and he looked pissed off and like he had just got his heart broken.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jacob asked.

"I just imprinted," he began.

"But that's great," Embry said.

"On Kaitlynn," Paul said.

"Oh hell," They both said.

"She hates me," Paul said. "She fucking hates me!" he yelled and picked up a rock and threw it across the beach and then fell to the ground.

"Hey you don't know that she hates you," Embry said as he sat next to him.

"Yeah I do,"

"How? Embry asked as he sat down.

"She said I hate you," Paul told them. "And she should. I've been awful to her and I'll never deserve her."

"What the hell did you do?" Jacob asked as he sat by him.

"We were talking after I brought the last table in and told her I knew an apology wouldn't make up for how I treated her and she said it wouldn't and started telling me how  
>she woke up everyday hating her life and not wanting to go outside because she was afraid of seeing me. She said she cried herself to sleep at night and how when her dad<br>told her they were moving it was the happiest day of her life, how I made her life hell and she wasn't going to give me a chance to do it again."

"What did you do?" Embry asked.

"I told her she should know people change, who knew she'd turn out to be so beautiful even if she was short." he sighed. "She basically said I just became a bigger jerk and  
>I told her she's only mad because I'll never want her and told her just because I said she was beautiful never meant I actually wanted her. Then I told her I saw her checking<br>me out and I knew she liked what she saw. She told me I was awful and tried to slap me and I grabbed her arm and our eyes finally met for the first time and that's when it happened." he sighed. "I imprinted on her and she told me she hated me and to stay away from her." he said sadly and covered his face with his hands.

"Paul, we'll figure things out," Embry told him. "You definitely don't deserve her but you imprinted on her for a reason and for some reason you two are perfect for each other."

"No, we're not, she's never going to like me and I refuse to like her," he said angrily.

"Paul if you fight the imprint you'll be hurting yourself and Kaitlynn," Jacob told him.

"Its better this way," he said stubbornly and stood up.

"We're going to Sam's," Embry told him. "Now."


	3. At the Beach

Ok new story. In this story Harry never died and Edward has already left Bella.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight.

**Summary: Kaitlynn and her dad are moving back to La Push where she lived until she was seven and her dad moved them away. She's not looking forward to moving back La Push hold nothing but bad memories where she was always bullied by Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry for being overweight. What will she do when they come face to face with a very different Kaitlynn and she gets imprinted on by…..Paul of course.**

**Rated:M**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

A few minutes later they were walking into Sam's, Jared was there with Kim, who was helping Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Emily said.

"Did you get the new family all moved in?" Jared asked.

"Yep," Embry said. "Is Sam around?"

"Yeah he's out front," Emily said.

"Come on," Embry said to Paul. "We'll be right back," he told everyone.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Emily asked.<p>

"Paul imprinted," Jacob said. "On the new girl Kaitlynn."

"But that's great!" Kim said. "right?"

"Not when she hates him," Jacob told her.

"Why would she hate him?" Kim asked. "I mean yeah he's a bit of a jerk, has a bad temper and can loose it at anything, but he's not that bad of a guy."

"Kim, Kaitlynn lived here when she was a kid," Jacob began. "She was kind of overweight and Paul, me and Quill made fun of her. Embry never did even though he was with us  
>all the time," he sighed. "We shouldn't have made fun of her but none of us were as mean to her as Paul was. He made her miserable, can't blame her for hating him or if she<br>hated me and Quill."

"Seriously?" Kim asked shaking her head.

"When she came back today, she definitely changed. She's not overweight, she's beautiful," Jacob told them. "I think Paul called her gorgeous but what does he do after we all  
>leave and he's alone with her." he sighed as he sat down at the table. "Insults her, calls her short and tells her he'll never want her," he went on. "Even though we all know<br>better, he wanted her the minute he saw her, before the imprint." Jacob sighed. "So he insults her then imprints on her and she tells him she hates him and to stay away from her.

"Leave it to Paul to make a bad situation worse," Jared said. "It would have been bad enough for him to imprint on her before insulting her today, he's got a lot of work to do if  
>he ever expects her to trust him."<p>

"He's wants to fight it," Jacob said.

"That's ridiculous," Jared said. "And exactly something Paul would do."

"But I don't believe he actually will fight it," Jacob told him.

* * *

><p>Embry walked with Paul outside to where Sam was.<p>

"Why are you coming with me, you don't think I can do this on my own?" Paul asked.

"I'm probably the best friend Kaitlynn has here right now," Embry told him. "And you're not going to hurt her."

"I won't hurt her because I want nothing to do with her," he said stubbornly.

"Sam." Embry said and he turned to look at them.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking at Paul.

"You assume its my fault?" Paul asked crossing his arms.

"Is it?" Sam asked.

"Yes," he said quietly dropping his arms by his sides.

"Tell him," Embry said and Paul let out a sigh and went into the explanation of what happened with Kaitlynn right down to where he imprinted on her and then she told him she  
>hated him.<p>

"Well you've really messed up this time," Sam said. "If you ever expect this girl to like you…"

"I don't want her to like me," Paul growled. "I'm fine without her."

"Paul its not a good idea to fight an imprint," Sam explained. "You're going to want to spend time with her, you'll be drawn to her and she'll be drawn to you as well."

"She'll hate that," Paul said and looked away.

"I did invite her tonight," Embry told Sam.

"Good," Sam said. "Did she agree to come?"

"She didn't say no," Embry sighed.

"But she didn't say yes," Sam said and Embry nodded. "Maybe she'll show up,"

"Don't get your hopes up," Paul told him. "Embry's the only person she seems to like."

"Paul this girl is your soul mate, for some reason you two are perfect for each other, you'll balance each other out. If you fight it you'll be hurting her and yourself."

"Well whoever picked her for me was wrong!" Paul exclaimed. "She'll never want me and…"

"And what Paul?" Sam asked.

"I'll never deserve her, she's right to hate me," he said and ran off. Sam let out a sigh and shook his head and then turned to Embry.

"So what do you think?" Embry asked.

"I think I really want to meet Kaitlynn," Sam said. "Think you can get her to say a definite yes?"

"I don't know Sam," Embry told him. "Maybe we should just wait and see if she shows up I don't want to push her into this."

"I understand, but trying to push her away will only make him want her more, you know what its like to imprint."

"Yeah," Embry sighed. "But I think we all knew Paul would be different and make a mess of it."

"He's really made a mess this time." Sam sighed.

"Think he can fix it?" Embry asked him.

"If he decides to, I think he can." Sam sighed. "But he has to want to fix it."

"I just don't want Kaitlynn getting hurt by him again, its all he's done since he's known her."

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn's dad walked in the house a few minutes after Paul left.<p>

"Things look good in here." he said.

"Yeah they do," she sighed. "I think I'm going to take my book and go sit on the porch and read a little before I try to unpack my boxes." she added.

"Alright," her dad sighed and Kaitlynn picked up her book and walked outside and sat down on the porch, leaning her back against the railing. She had been reading for about  
>twenty minutes when she felt her heartbeat speed up and something told her to look up and she saw Paul walking past her house. If he wasn't such a jerk, Kaitlynn thought<br>she might find him attractive, his lean muscular arms and six pack abs, looks wise he was perfect, personality and attitude wise he was awful.

"He's attractive even if he is a jerk," she said to herself. "I really wish I didn't find him attractive." she sighed and she saw Paul turn to look at her and she quickly looked back to  
>her book really hoping he didn't see her looking at him again. A few seconds later she felt someone standing in front of her and she looked up and saw Paul standing just inches<br>from her.

"Damn it Paul!" she exclaimed and jumped back away from him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people!" she yelled and stood up.

"You knew I was here," he smirked. "You felt me in front of you."

"I didn't know you were so close," she said and took a step back from him. "Why are you here?"

"I live two houses over," he told her pointing and she looked.

"We're practically neighbors, Great," she said sarcastically.

"Don't sound so excited," Paul sighed.

"What do you want form me?" she asked quietly. "Why did you come back here?"

"I don't know," he said and turned and ran off. As he ran off Kaitlynn found herself wanting to run after him. Why was he running away from her? And why did she want him to  
>come back? She hated him right?<p>

"How can I want him and hate him?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>That night Kaitlynn found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a pair of jeans and long sleeved top. Her hair was down and fell past her shoulders. She<br>couldn't believe she was actually considering going to the beach. She wondered if Paul would be there.

"Paul," she said and she felt her heartbeat speed up. "I don't care if he's there or not." she said trying to convince herself and walked down the stairs. Her dad was sitting on the couch.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Embry invited me to the beach to meet everyone," she told him.

"You're actually going to go?" her dad asked surprised.

"Yeah I think I am," she said.

"Have fun," her dad said.

"I'll try," she said and he smiled.

Kaitlynn started walking to the beach. She was a bit nervous about meeting everyone tonight. She found herself wondering again if Paul would be there. She let out a sigh as  
>her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling her name behind her.<p>

"Kaitlynn!" she turned around and saw Jacob walking behind her. He sped up to catch up with her.

"Jacob," she said.

"Are you going to the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah, Embry invited me," she said quietly. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah of course it is," he said smiling. "I know everyone wants to meet you." he told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said and she started walking and Jacob fell in step beside her. They walked in silence for the first few minutes, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Kaitlynn," Jacob said finally breaking the silence. She turned to look at him. "I really want you to like it here this time," he told her. "I know I've never really apologized for how  
>I treated you when we were kids. I know an apology isn't good enough to make up for how I treated you but I am sorry and I hope we'll be friends eventually."<p>

"Me to Jacob," she said quietly.

"I really hope this time around you'll be happy here," he told her.

"I'm going to try Jacob."

"Kaitlynn," he said. "My friends call me Jake," he told her and she smiled. "So you do know how to smile," he said.

"Yeah," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well I hope we get to see it more," he said as they walked onto the beach. "Looks like everyone's here," he added and he went to walk away but she grabbed his arm. He  
>looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Sorry," she said and let go of his arm. "I don't know very many people here," she whispered.

"Come on then I'll introduce you," he said and led her over to where Sam was standing with Emily, Jared and Kim.

"Hey," Jacob said and they looked at him.

"Jake," Sam said.

"Guys this is Kaitlynn," Jacob said. "Ok Sam and Jared," he said and Kaitlynn turned her gaze to look at the two men he pointed out. It almost seemed as if being hot and sexy  
>and having a nice body were requirements to live here, especially of all the guys she had seen so far. The two of them waved. "Kim, Jared's girlfriend," Jacob said and she turned<br>her gaze to a tall, beautiful Quileute girl. "And Emily, Sam's wife," he said and Kaitlynn turned to look at Emily. She was beautiful as well but when she turned her head Kaitlynn  
>saw one side of her face was scarred, but she was still beautiful.<p>

"Its nice to meet you," Kaitlynn said softly.

"Come on," Emily said. "Lets leave the guys and I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"Alright," she said.

"Come on Kim," Emily said. "You'll see Jared later," she said as she walked away with Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn looked back and saw Jared lean down and give Kim a quick peck on the  
>lips and then she ran to catch up with them. She finally fell in step beside Kaitlynn.<p>

"So where did you move from?" Kim asked.

"New York," Kaitlynn answered. "But I lived here for the first seven years of my life." she added.

"So you liked New York?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I loved it there," she told her. "I had real friends, I never had any real friends when I lived here before," she added quietly.

"I think that's going to be different this time," Kim told her and Kaitlynn looked over at her and nodded.

"So are you going to school here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I start Monday," she sighed.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," Kim said.

"Maybe," Kaitlynn sighed.

"So how old are you?" Kim asked.

"Seventeen," Kaitlynn answered.

"Me to!" Kim said excited.

"I'll be eighteen in a few weeks." Kaitlynn added.

"That's great! We can have a party." Kim said as Emily led them over to where Embry and Quill were standing with their girlfriends."

"Well you already know Embry and Quill," Emily said.

"Hey Kaitlynn," Quill said and she turned and smiled at him. "This is my girlfriend Alisa," Quill told her and Kaitlynn looked at the girl standing next to Quill. She had blond curly hair  
>and sky blue eyes, she was really pretty.<p>

"Hi," Kaitlynn said.

"Its nice to meet you," Alisa said.

"You to," Kaitlynn said.

"Hey Katie," Embry said. "This is my girlfriend Stasia," he told her and Kaitlynn looked at the girl standing next to Embry. She had deep brown eyes and dark hair. She was the s  
>ame height as Embry and Quileute like he was.<p>

"Hi Stasia," Kaitlynn said.

"Hey Kaitlynn, Embry's been telling me about you," she said. "Its nice to finally meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to, Embry was telling me about you earlier," she told her and Stasia smiled.

"So Embry said you moved here from New York," Stasia said.

"Yeah that's right," Kaitlynn told her.

"But you lived here when you were a kid right?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlynn answered.

"So are you going to be going to school with us?" Stasia asked.

"Yes, I start on Monday," Kaitlynn told her. She placed her hand over her chest as she felt her heartbeat speed up, much like it did earlier when Paul was walking by her house.

"You ok?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kaitlynn said quietly and looked around and saw Paul talking to Sam and Jared.

* * *

><p>Paul arrived to the beach, he was late and everyone else was already there. He spotted Sam and Jared talking and walked over to them.<p>

"Hey," Paul said and Sam and Jared turned to look at him.

"You finally decided to show up," Sam said.

"We got to meet Kaitlynn," Jared said. "She seems to sweet for you," he added smiling. "But she is beautiful."

"Kaitlynn's here?" Paul asked even though he already knew she was, he could feel she was here.

"Yeah Embry invited her," Sam said. "She walked here with Jake," he added and Paul found her immediately. She was with Emily, Kim, Embry, Quill, Alisa and Stasia. He noticed  
>she had her hand over her chest but not in a way that suggested she was in pain.<p>

"Paul you should try to get to know Kaitlynn again," Sam told him.

"What do you mean again?" he asked as he tore his gaze away from her.

"You knew her before," Jared said. "When you were kids."

"Yeah I knew her, but I didn't really know anything about her," Paul told them. "I just made fun of her and pushed her around."

"Was there ever a time you weren't a jerk?" Jared asked and Paul shrugged as he glanced over to Kaitlynn again. Then as if she felt him there she turned and met his gaze,  
>her mouth dropped open and she quickly turned away.<p>

"Paul trying to fight the imprint will only hurt both of you, try to get to know her, be nice," Sam said.

"I don't do nice," Paul growled. "And I don't want Kaitlynn," he told them and grimaced in pain as he said it and he turned to look at her again and then looked away before he could see her grab her chest in pain. "I don't even like her," Paul told them as he rubbed his hand over his chest and Kaitlynn grabbed her chest harder. Sam looked over to where Kaitlynn was with Emily noticing something was wrong "She's not even pretty," he lied and Kaitlynn bent over in pain and Paul shook his head. Sam looked back to Paul. "I actually kind of hate her," he said and Sam saw Kaitlynn fall to the ground.

"Paul stop!," Sam told him. "Look what you're doing," he told him and Paul looked over and saw Kaitlynn on the ground with everyone around her.

"That has nothing to do with me," Paul said stubbornly.

"It has everything to do with you and you're going to fix it, at least make her stop hurting," Sam told him and walked over. "Now Paul," he ordered and Paul nodded and followed Sam and Jared.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn dropped her hand from her chest.<p>

"Sorry that was really weird, my heart just started beating really fast all of a sudden," Kaitlynn told them and Embry glanced over and saw Paul had walked on the beach.

"You're ok now," Quill asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told them but suddenly grabbed her chest in pain.

"Kaitlynn!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm ok," she assured her as Kaitlynn grabbed her chest harder.

"Katie," Embry said worried. "What the hell is he doing?" Embry asked angrily and Kaitlynn suddenly bent over in pain and Embry quickly wrapped an arm around her before she could fall. "Whatever he's doing he needs to stop," Embry said to Emily as Kaitlynn fell to the ground.

"Katie," Embry said. "Everything will be ok," he said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Emily.

"She just started grabbing her chest, she's in pain," Emily said. "It only started when Paul showed up." she added and Paul looked over at her.

"Paul," Sam said.

"She doesn't want me to touch her or be around her," Paul told him. "She said to stay away from her," he added stubbornly and looked down at her. Embry was talking to her,  
>she seemed to be getting upset.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're going to be fine," Embry told her.

"Paul," Emily said softly.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But she doesn't want me to touch her or around her," he told them and walked over and knelt down by her.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said. He glanced at Embry and Embry stood up and walked over to Stasia. Stasia laid her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said and touched her arm. When he did Kaitlynn felt better, her pain started going away. "I'm sorry," he whispered and put his arm around her and she leaned  
>into him.<p>

"Come on guys," Sam said. "Lets move out of the way," he told them and they all followed him leaving Paul and Kaitlynn alone.


	4. I Want to hate Him

Ok new story. In this story Harry never died and Edward has already left Bella.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight.

**Summary: Kaitlynn and her dad are moving back to La Push where she lived until she was seven and her dad moved them away. She's not looking forward to moving back  
>La Push hold nothing but bad memories where she was always bullied by Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry for being overweight. What will she do when they come face to face with a very different Kaitlynn and she gets imprinted on by…..Paul of course.<strong>

**Rated:M**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.  
><strong>

**I want to let everyone know who is reading my other stories, We all have scars & The Rich girl and the werewolf, that I am still working on them and i know where both  
>of them are going, the next chapters in both stories are coming slowly but hopefully I will be done with them soon.<br>**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Kaitlynn," Paul said quietly as he felt her head rest against his chest. Paul let out a sigh as he wrapped his other arm around her. He wished he could deny how amazing it felt  
>being this close to her, how having Kaitlynn in his arms felt right, perfect. He hated knowing he was the reason she was hurting. That when he walked on the beach and started saying those things about her it made her hurt like this. Why did he have to imprint on her? The imprint said he was perfect for her and she was perfect for him, they were perfect<br>for each other. But Paul couldn't help thinking he wasn't perfect for any girl. Kaitlynn looked up at him a few minutes later.

"Paul," she said confused.

"Are you ok?" he asked, he sounded concerned.

"I think so," she said. "My chest doesn't hurt anymore." she told him. "I don't know what happened." she sighed. "Leave it to me to practically collapse the first time I meet everyone," she said softly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that," Paul told her. "They'll just want to make sure you're ok,"

"I'm kind of embarrassed," she said.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed," he told her. He still had his arms around her. "Are you ready to stand up?"

"Yeah," she said and Paul helped her stand, Kaitlynn looked up at him. "Thanks," she said and he smiled down at her, a real smile not his usual smirk. He still had his hands placed gently on her arms. "Why are you helping me? You hate me."

"Kaitlynn, its not that I hate you, its just…you're better off without me messing up your life. I mess up everything. I'm not the perfect guy for anyone." he said.

"No one's perfect," she told him. "And I don't think anyone expects you to be perfect."

"Don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it," he said. "You should hate me."

"I still dislike you a little bit," she told him. "But I'm not sure exactly how I feel about you," she admitted. "Its really confusing to hate you one minute and like you the next. I don't know how I feel."

"Its better for you to hate me," Paul told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It just is," he told her.

"Paul…"

"You're ok now?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she answered as she nodded her head.

"I'll leave you alone then," he said quietly and dropped his hands from her arms and turned and walked away. Kaitlynn stared after him shocked that he was so nice to her, didn't  
>say one mean thing or insult her. As she watched him walk away she wondered why the only thing she wanted was for him to come back.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn was only standing by herself a few minutes before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw Embry.<p>

"Embry," she said.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "He wasn't mean or anything was he?"

"No he was actually nice," Kaitlynn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish I knew what was wrong with me," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Well as soon as Paul shows up on the beach my heartbeat sped up," she told him. "And then suddenly my chest hurts so much I can barely breathe," she added crossing her  
>arms over her chest. "Then as soon as Paul touched me, like the second he touched me, all that pain disappeared." she told him. "He was actually nice to me for the first time since I've known him. Told me I was better off hating him because he messes up everything," she sighed. "I want to hate him for how he made me feel when I was a kid but how can<br>I hate him when the only thing I want to do is be closer to him. And I have no idea why I even want to be closer to him. I mean yeah he's attractive, sexy, has a nice body….but I shouldn't want him."

"Katie, I happen to know no matter how much he tries to deny it, he wants you to. I think he called you gorgeous the first time he saw you today." Embry told her. "Deep down  
>Paul isn't a bad guy. He's developed a hard, tough outer shell, very few people have been able to crack it and get to know the guy he hides from everyone."<p>

"Why?"

"He's been hurt a lot, so he hurts other people," Embry told her. "Me, Sam and Emily, are the only ones who have managed to crack the shell," he added and she shook her  
>head. "But there's something telling you and Paul you belong together no matter how much the two of you try to deny it, you both feel the same pull to each other."<p>

"I doubt it," she whispered. "And now I know he doesn't exactly hate me, I know he'll never want to be with me." she added. "Why can't I like a normal guy?"

"Because," Embry said and Kaitlynn looked up at him. "That wouldn't be any fun." Kaitlynn smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked away from Kaitlynn, Sam walked over to meet him.<p>

"Is she ok?" Sam asked and Paul nodded. "Are you?" he asked and he nodded.

"You sure," Sam asked and Paul looked over and saw Kaitlynn talking to Embry.

"Of course," Paul whispered and turned back to look at Sam.

"Come on," Sam said. "Lets take a walk away from everyone."

* * *

><p>"I guess it wouldn't be any fun," Kaitlynn sighed and she glanced up and saw Sam and Paul walk away together as Stasia and Jacob were walking over to her.<p>

"Is everything ok, I saw Sam and Paul leave," Jacob said.

"Yeah everythings fine," Embry told him as Stasia walked over and stood next to Embry.

"Are you ok?" Stasia asked Kaitlynn.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told them. "I really don't know what happened," she said embarrassed, " but I'm ok now," she assured them as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Kaitlynn we're just glad you're ok," Jacob told her. "There's no reason to be embarrassed about what happened."

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't ok one minute and couldn't breathe the next."

"You're going to be ok," Jacob told her and she nodded.. "So tell me what kind of stuff do you like to do."

"Well would you believe I surf?" she asked.

"No way!" Embry exclaimed.

"Yep," she said and bent her left arm and held it up. "See this right here," she said pointing to a scar on her elbow. "Wiped out in Malibu." she told them as Jared and Quill walked over with Kim, Alisa and Embry. "And here," she said lifting her top and showing them a long scar down her side. "I got this one in Oahu in Hawaii," she began, "the wave got really big really quick I lost my balance and went down, that one was painful," she said as she lowered her shirt.

"So you're a pretty good surfer then," Embry said.

"I guess, I mean I'm not the best in the world or anything, I just do it because its fun." she told them.

"You're not afraid of sharks or drowning?" Stasia asked.

"Of course I am but there are always risks with anything you do." she said. "It made my dad nervous of course but he never tried to stop me, I think he knew I wouldn't listen."  
>she told them. "My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend now hated for me to surf, I think he was just embarrassed he was scared of the water, he wouldn't even go in the water. Something about he liked to see what he was standing on, he was afraid of getting bit or going to deep in the ocean." she told them "But anyway besides surfing I'm a pretty good dancer and I rock at Guitar Hero and Rock Band."<p>

"I bet you're not as good as I am," Quill and Jared said at the same time.

"Hey you know I'm better at both than you are," Jared told him.

"You wish," Quill said.

"Guys you don't have to argue I know I'm not as good as either one of you," she said and everyone looked at her surprised. "Because I'm way better," she added and  
>everyone laughed.<p>

"I think that's a challenge," Quill said. "What do you think?"

"Oh I so think it's a challenge," Jared smiled. "If you're up for it."

"I'm always up for it."

"Ok I live right down the beach," Jared said. "Guitar Hero is so on," he told her.

"I'm there," Kaitlynn told them.

"Well lets get to my house," Jared said. "Come on everyone," he added. "Jake call Sam and tell him where we are," Jared said as he turned and walked away. Jacob picked up his phone and called Sam and told him where they were going and quickly hung up and then ran to catch up with everyone.

* * *

><p>"Ok Paul," Sam said. "Its just us now, talk to me."<p>

"Sam."

"Paul," he said.

"Sam, how will I ever be good enough for her," Paul said. "I don't have anything to offer her."

"Paul she hasn't asked you for anything." Sam told him. "What happened when we left you two alone?"

"She felt so perfect in my arms, the way she relaxed and leaned into me. I hated knowing I was the reason she was hurting," Paul told him as he let out a sigh and crossed his  
>arms over his chest. "But I'm not the right guy for any girl."<p>

"Kaitlynn is not just any girl, she's your imprint," Sam told him. "The sooner you accept it, the sooner you can start getting her to like you."

"I don't want her to like me," Paul said stubbornly.

"Yeah you do."

"She's never going to like me," Paul said quietly dropping his arms to his side.

"The tough guy that you show everyone here. The mean, sarcastic jackass you show to the world, no," he told him. "But the good guy I know you are under all that she'll love.  
>You have to show her that and that means dropping all the defenses you've put up and letting her in."<p>

"Why Sam?" he asked. "So she can reject me and break my heart, I'm not up for that, not again."

"Paul is this about Natalia?"

"No," he said. "And we're done talking." he told Sam as Sam's cell phone rang. Sam answered it.

"Ok, Jake, Paul and I will be there shortly." he said. "She said what?" Sam asked and he laughed. "I definitely want to see this." he said. "We're on our way, we're not to far."

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Well that was Jake," Sam said. "Apparently Kaitlynn has challenged Quill and Jared to Guitar Hero." Sam said and Paul shook his head. "And when they said she would never be  
>as good as they were her response was I know I'm not as good as either one of you, because I'm way better." Sam told him and Paul smiled. "They're going to Jared's now, I<br>know you want to see this."

"Lets go." Paul said.


	5. Jared's House

Ok new story. In this story Harry never died and Edward has already left Bella.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight.

**Summary: Kaitlynn and her dad are moving back to La Push where she lived until she was seven and her dad moved them away. She's not looking forward to moving back La Push hold nothing but bad memories where she was always bullied by Paul, Jacob, Quill and Embry for being overweight. What will she do when they come face to face with a very different Kaitlynn and she gets imprinted on by…..Paul of course.**

**Rated:M**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Everyone walked into Jared's house and found a place to sit. Jared pulled out his Guitar Hero games.

"I'm going to order pizza, what does everyone want?" Jacob asked and everyone started yelling out their orders and Jacob called the pizza place and put the order in then  
>walked back in the other room with everyone else.<p>

"Ok so which one?" Jared asked looking through his Guitar Hero games.

"I don't care," Quill said and Jared looked over to Kaitlynn.

"Kaitlynn do you have a preference?" Jared asked as Paul and Sam walked in.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kaitlynn said. "Because I'm going to kick your ass no matter which one we play," she teased.

"We'll see about that," Jared said and picked out Guitar Hero Smash Hits and held it up.

"Works for me," she said and Sam and Paul walked over to stand beside Jacob.

"So you think she can beat them?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah I have no doubt she can," Jacob told them. "She's amazing." he added. "She's confident and beautiful and she's going to fit in here perfectly."

"Ok who's first?" Jared asked.

"I'm going last," Kaitlynn said. "It will be better when I beat both of you." she added and Paul couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as she teased his pack mates.

"Does anyone else want to play?" Jared asked. "You don't have to compete with us but you can play."

"Sure I'll start," Jacob said and Kaitlynn looked back and saw Paul was standing with him and she quickly turned around. There went her heartbeat speeding up again.

"Ok Jake," Jared said, "pick your song." Jake finally settled on Warrant's Cherry Pie.

When he finished he took a seat next to Kaitlynn.

"Jacob," she said and he turned to look at her. "That was horrible," she teased.

"I know," he said smiling. "I'm horrible at this game but I still like it."

"You're a lot nicer than you were when we were kids." she said.

"People do change," Jacob told her.

"I'm beginning to see that," Kaitlynn said as Jared picked his song. Kiss, Rock and Roll all Nite and started to play. He was really good.

"He's good," Kaitlynn said to Jacob.

"Are you worried?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." she said and he smiled as Jared finished up, missing a few beats at the end.

When he was done he looked at Kaitlynn.

"You're good," she said. "I'm better," she teased.

"We'll see," Jared smiled as Quill stood up and got ready to do his song. He picked Poison Ain't Nothin' but a Good time and started to play. When he finished he looked at  
>Kaitlynn.<p>

"That was good," she told him and he smiled.

"Lets see if you can do better," he said and Kaitlynn stood up and walked over. She picked out her song, Lynyrd Skynyrd Freebird. She started to play hitting every note  
>perfectly. When she finally finished she turned around and looked at everyone.<p>

"Damn," Quill and Jared said together.

"Remind me never to challenge you again," Quill said and she smiled.

"Hate to admit it but you win," Jared said and she smiled. "You rock at Guitar Hero," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Foods here," Jacob said and Jared grabbed the money off the table and took the pizza boxes and handed the guy the money and closed the door. He took the pizza to the  
>kitchen and everyone followed him. Kaitlynn stayed behind in the living room and Paul did to. Paul looked over at Kaitlynn and started to walk over to her. Kaitlynn shook her<br>head there went her heart beating fast again. She turned and saw Paul waking over to her and quickly turned back around. Why was she responding this way to him? He sat down next to her putting space between them.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she turned to look at him. He stared at her. She really was beautiful, perfect.

"What?" she asked nervously as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. She had beautiful green eyes, they seemed to sparkle.

"Nothing," he said. "No one's ever beaten Jared and Quill," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry if I…"

"Don't be sorry," he smiled. "It'll do them good to loose for once." he told her and she smiled. "You seem to be getting along with everyone,"

"Everyone's been really nice," she said.

"You'll be going to school here?"

"Yes I'll start Monday," she answered.

"Well if you want something to eat you better go get it, those guys will eat it all," he told her.

"Alright," she said and stood up. "Are you going to eat?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and she nodded and walked away, he watched her until she disappeared into the kitchen. He leaned back on the couch and laid his head  
>back looking up at the ceiling. He was finding it hard to not like her, the more he got to know her. Jacob was right she was amazing and beautiful and confident and…<em>mine. <em>  
>He thought and he wondered where that thought came from. <em>She deserves better than me. <em>he thought.

"Paul," a voice beside him said and he lifted his head and saw Kaitlynn was sitting next to him.

"Kaitlynn," he said.

"I saw you hadn't moved off the couch and I grabbed you some pizza," she said handing him a plate. "I grabbed you the pizza that had everything on it, something told me  
>you would like that." she added and handed him the plate. He smiled as he took the plate.<p>

"Thanks," he said. "It actually is my favorite."

"Guess I made a good choice then?" she said and Paul looked at her plate. She had a few pieces of pizza with all the meats on it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just most girls I know wouldn't touch a pizza with that much meat on it," Paul said.

"Well I'm not most of girls," she said.

"I noticed," he said quietly and Kaitlynn looked at him.

"I mean just because I've lost weight and I'm not that overweight kid I used to be doesn't mean I don't like to eat." she said. "I love food way to much to give it up," she  
>added and he smiled.<p>

"Good," he said smiling. "I always hate it when I take a girl out and she doesn't eat, like she's afraid to show me she eats or something," he added and she smiled and took a  
>bite of her pizza.<p>

"Are you a good cook?"

"Well yeah I guess, I have to cook for my dad," she said. "He hasn't complained or anything." she told him and Paul glanced over at her. Her hair had fallen in front of her face  
>and he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Kaitlynn glanced over at him.<p>

"You have really pretty eyes," he said.

"They're different from everyone else's here," she sighed. "I think that was the problem when I was a kid, I was different than everyone else here."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Paul told her. "So its just you and your dad?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she took another bite of pizza.

"What happened to your mom?" he asked and she looked away. "Its none of my business, I shouldn't have asked."

"No its fine," she sighed. "She left us," Kaitlynn told him. "She just decided she didn't want a family anymore and she walked out." he added. "It was probably my fault."

"No Kaitlynn, your mom leaving had nothing to do with you and you can't blame yourself," he told her as everyone started walking back in the room. "I have to go," Paul said suddenly and stood up, he was shutting down again and she knew something mean was fixing to come out of his mouth.

"Paul I…" Kaitlynn began

"Kaitlynn just stay away from me," he said meanly. "I don't need anymore friends and I don't want you," he added and walked away. Kaitlynn's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back and shook her head and stood up and put her plate down. Kaitlynn made her way to the door and touched the door handle just as a hand grabbed her arm.  
>She turned and saw Embry.<p>

"Embry." she said quietly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked. "What did Paul say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I'll see you later," she told Embry.

"Kaitlynn, you don't have to leave," he told her.

"I at least need some air," she told him.

"Ok, don't leave without telling us ok," Embry told her. "I'll get Jake to walk home with you or something, make sure you get there safely."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but its dark and I know it would make us all feel better knowing you got home safely."

"Everyone but Paul," she whispered and opened the door and stepped outside closing it behind her.

* * *

><p>When Kaitlynn got outside she sat down on the porch and laid her head against the railing and the tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks.<p>

Embry glanced outside and saw that she didn't leave and was sitting on the porch, he turned around and searched for Paul. He finally saw him with Sam and Emily and  
>walked over.<p>

"So what did you say to Kaitlynn?" Embry asked him.

"I don't think its any of your business," Paul told him.

"She may be your imprint but she's my friend and I refuse to let you do to her now what you did when we were kids," Embry said angrily.

"You never stopped me when we were kids," Paul smirked.

"No I didn't and I always regret it but I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Maybe you should rethink that?" Paul said taking a step towards him.

"Guys, cool it," Sam ordered.

"Paul I know you're a good person deep down," Embry told him.

"Where is Kaitlynn now?" Sam asked.

"On the porch," Embry told them, "She wanted to leave but I convinced her to stay and let someone walk her home."

"She's upset," Paul said quietly. "Its…I feel it," he said. "I made her feel like this," he whispered.

"Yes and magnify that by about one hundred and that's how she felt when we were kids," Embry told them. "She's a sweet, fun girl" he added. "Stop hurting her," he told him  
>and walked away.<p>

"Paul what did you say to her, last time I looked you two were talking and you seemed fine." Sam said.

"I may have told her to stay away from me, that I didn't need anymore friends and I didn't want her," Paul said quietly.

"Paul," Emily said softly.

"Damn Paul!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll go check on her," Emily said and she walked across the room and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>When Emily walked outside she saw Kaitlynn sitting down with her head against the porch railing. She could hear her crying. She walked over and squeezed in next to her.<p>

"Kaitlynn," Emily said and Kaitlynn lifted her head off the railing and turned her head. "You ok?" she asked and Kaitlynn nodded.

"You sure?" Emily asked and she shook her head and Emily wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know why he affects me this way," she said sniffling. "Why it hurts so much when he says mean things to me." she added. "But it always has, the things he said  
>always hurt more even when I was a kid." she said.<p>

"Kaitlynn," Emily said and she looked at her. "Paul…He's not as mean or as awful as he wants you to believe," she told her. "I think you make him feel things he hasn't felt in a  
>long time," she told her. "He doesn't want to feel the way he feels about you so he hurts you to push you away from him." she explained. "I know you feel drawn to him but he feels the same way about you, he's just fighting it." Emily sighed and shook her head.<p>

"I think he hates me no matter what he says," Kaitlynn told her.

"No, he doesn't hate you, that you can believe," Emily told her. "He's just…"

"A jerk," Kaitlynn said and Emily sighed.

"Yeah he can be that," Emily agreed.

* * *

><p>"Paul, why are you doing this?" Sam asked him. "Why do you not want Kaitlynn?"<p>

"She'll never want me I'm just saving myself the trouble." Paul said stubbornly.

"Paul I think if you actually got to know her and spent some time with her without insulting her and making her cry, you might actually like her and she might like you to," Sam  
>told him.<p>

"No she won't."

"Is that what you're afraid of that she won't like you?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm more afraid she will," Paul sighed and shook his head.

"Why….Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because as soon as she starts to like me she'll realize I have nothing to offer her and its true I don't."

"You have more to offer than you think," Sam told him. "The more you reject her the more both of you are going to hurt," he sighed. "Be nice."

"I don't do nice," Paul growled.

"Well you do now," Sam told him.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlynn, yes Paul can be…is a jerk most of the time," Emily told her. "But under all that is the most amazing guy you'll ever meet, I promise you," she said and Kaitlynn shook<br>her head.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she said as she wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"You will," Emily assured her. "Now how about coming back inside."

"No, I think I'm just going to go home," Kaitlynn told her.

"Well come tell everyone you're leaving and I'll get Sam or Jake to walk you home."

"I'll be fine Emily."

"Its better to be safe," Emily told her. "Come on," she added and stood up and waited for Kaitlynn to stand up. Then Emily put her arm around her and led her back inside.


	6. Sam and Paul have a Talk

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Emily led Kaitlynn inside and over to where Sam was standing with Paul.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked Emily.

"Yes," Emily told him. "But Kaitlynn's going home," she added and Kaitlynn wouldn't even look up to meet Paul's eyes.

"Ok, Paul can walk her home," Sam said pointing to Paul.

"No Sam," Emily said firmly. "Right now I don't think that's the best choice." she added and Sam looked over at Kaitlynn.

"I can walk home on my own," Kaitlynn said quietly.

"No!" Sam and Paul exclaimed and Kaitlynn looked up shocked.

"Something could happen," Paul said.

"And you would actually care?" she asked.

"Kaitlynn I…." Paul began but she interrupted.

"No Paul, You made my life miserable when we were kids and I refuse to let you do it again," she told him. "You're right I should just stay away from you since its obvious how  
>you feel about me," she added as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "No matter how much you say you don't, its obvious you hate me," she said and turned away and<br>ran away before they could see her cry.

"You stay here until I get back, DO NOT LEAVE," Sam ordered and Paul nodded. "I'll make sure she gets home ok," Sam said and gave Emily a quick kiss and went after her.

"Katie where are you going?" Embry asked as he caught her arm before she could run out.

"Home," she said. "I'll see you later and we'll talk and catch up I promise but I have to get out of here now," she told him. "Please Embry," she pleaded as she tried to pull her  
>arm out of his grasp.<p>

"Ok," he said. "At least let me see if Jake or someone will walk with you."

"Its ok Embry, I'm going to handle it," Sam said and Embry nodded and let go of her arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Embry told her. "Get some rest."

"Bye Embry," she said and walked out with Sam.

* * *

><p>Once they started walking away from Jared's house Sam looked at Kaitlynn.<p>

"Kaitlynn I know Paul isn't or doesn't seem like the greatest guy in the world, that he acts like a jerk but…."

"I swear Sam if you tell me that underneath everything he's really a good guy and I have to take time to get to know him and get through his defenses I might hit you," she told  
>him and he looked shocked. "That's all I've heard from Embry and Emily."<p>

"Well its true and that's all I'll say about it," he said. "And this. Paul doesn't let many people in. I mean he's known Jake, Quill and Jared forever but they still don't get to see past  
>the tough exterior."<p>

"Sam," she said.

"Ok, no more Paul talk," he said. "Tell me about you," he said. "What do you like to do beside play Guitar Hero," he said. "And by the way we've been waiting for someone who  
>could beat Jared and Quill." he said and she smiled.<p>

"I surf," she told him.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised. "You surf?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked.

"You're so tiny," he said.

"Well compared to you guys I am," Kaitlynn said. "All of you are like giants or something," she sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"So where have you surfed?"

"Well I was talking about it earlier but I never really got into everywhere I surfed." she told him. "But I've surfed in Malibu, I have a scar on my elbow from where I wiped out." she sighed. "And I surfed in Hawaii, on Oahu," she told him. "The wave was a lot bigger than I expected and I lost my balance and wiped out. I have a scar down my side from it, that  
>was really painful." she told him and he nodded.<p>

"If you like surfing you should go cliff diving with us sometime," Sam told her. "You would probably enjoy it," he added and she smiled.

"Well I might take you up on that," she told him.

"You're obviously a good swimmer because you surf so you'll be fine."

"So what is cliff diving?"

"Its exactly what it sounds like, jumping off a cliff into the water," Sam told her. "None of the other girls will do it."

"Why?" she asked curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Too dangerous," Sam said and she smiled. "But you obviously like danger, you and your surfing." he added and she smiled.

"Yeah I guess," she sighed.

"Where else have you surfed?"

"Just different beaches in California," she told him. "I bungee jumped to." Sam shook his head.

"I will definitely let you know when we go cliff diving again, it will be fun to have you along."

"The guys won't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not they'd love to have you along."

"Ok then I'd love to try it," she said. "Its not to dangerous right?"

"We won't let anything happen to you Kaitlynn." Sam assured her.

"I think I know that," she said quietly.

"I hope we'll see more of you," Sam told her. "You should drop by with Embry tomorrow," he added. "You two seem to get along well."

"We do, we always did," she sighed. "Embry was the closest thing to a friend I had when I was a kid." she told him. "He was the only thing I missed when I left here."

"You seem to be getting along with Jake and Quill now."

"Yeah, I like Jacob and Quill," she said quietly.

"Kaitlynn, you and Paul will get along eventually, some things don't happen easily but those are usually the things we end up loving the most."

"If you say so," she sighed. "But I don't think love will have anything to do with me and Paul," she told him as they walked through her yard and up on her front porch. "Thanks  
>Sam," she said.<p>

"We'll see you tomorrow, I'll get Embry to drop by early for you," he told her. "Does anyone have your number?"

"No," she answered.

"I'll get Embry to call you later," he said. "Will you put it in my phone?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and he handed her his cell phone, she took it and put her name and number in.

"I hope we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sam," she said quietly.

"Good night," he said and she went inside and he ran back to Jared's

* * *

><p>When Sam got back to Jareds house all the girls were gone except for Emily. Jake, Quill, Jared, Embry and Paul were still there. Paul was sitting on the couch by himself, when<br>Sam walked in he looked up then back down.

"Embry," Sam said and he walked over. "Put Kaitlynn's number in your phone, since you're dropping by her house tomorrow, you can bring her over to my house."

"Of course," Embry said taking his phone and finding Kaitlynn's number.

"I live closer," Jake told him.

"Yes you do but Embry already told her he was dropping by," Sam said as Embry handed Sam's phone back to him. "She's a very interesting girl, has a surprising hobby, I never thought she would have." he sighed. "And considering her hobby I invited her to go cliff diving next time we go."

"I didn't think of that," Embry said. "The girls don't like it but I'm sure she would love it."

"Did she say yes?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah she did," Sam said.

"Good," Jacob said. "I hope we go again soon," he added.

"We'll dive from the lower ledge since she'll be going,"

"If she can't dive from where we normally dive from why did you invite her," Paul asked angrily.

"Paul we're taking a walk," Sam said and Paul let out a sigh and stood up and followed Sam out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam and Paul walked in silence for the first few minutes.<p>

"Just go ahead and yell at me," Paul said.

"Paul what exactly is your problem with Kaitlynn?" Sam asked curiously. "Because everyone else here seems to like her so far," he added. "She got along with everyone tonight."

"Yeah I noticed all the guys seemed to like being around her," Paul growled.

"Paul," Sam said. "Jared, Embry and Quill have imprints."

"Jake doesn't," he said stubbornly.

"No he doesn't, but him and Kaitlynn are only friends," Sam told him. "She's your imprint, your soul mate. You need to start treating her like she is."

"Sam, we all thought I'd be the guy to not imprint, I'm not good with relationship stuff. Kaitlynn would have been better off with one of the other guys," he sighed.

"Maybe so but she's got you," Sam told him.

"And if she doesn't want me?" he asked quietly.

"Then I guess you'll have your wish and you'll get to watch her be happy with a guy that isn't you," Sam told him and Paul let out a low angry growl.

"I don't want to watch her with another guy," he said angrily.

"Paul, get to know her, ask about what she likes to do," Sam said. "About the scar on her elbow," he added. "She might surprise you." he told him. "In fact you two are probably  
>more perfect for each other than you realize," he said smiling.<p>

"Why are you smiling like that?" Paul asked.

"Well she did threaten to hit me on the walk home," Sam told him and a smile appeared on Paul's face. "Paul get to know her, try to be nice, I know you're capable of it."

"Maybe," he sighed.

"Embry's bringing her over to my house tomorrow," he said. "Make sure you're there." Sam told him. "Its not a request."

"I live closer to her than Embry," Paul said.

"Yes you do but Embry already told her he was dropping by so he'll be bringing her," Sam told him. "You just make sure you're there as well."

"Ok," Paul said quietly.


	7. Meeting Bella

**In this chapter Kaitlynn meets Bella for the first time and there's a little Paul & Kaitlynn bonding**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites. **

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

The next morning Kaitlynn woke up and fixed breakfast for her and her dad.

"So did you have a good time last night?" he asked her as she slid him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yes," she answered. "Everyone was nice," she told him as she sat down with her plate. "Sam invited me over today to."

"That's great," her dad said smiling. "I told you that those boys probably grew up and changed." he added as Kaitlynn started to eat her breakfast.

"Most of them seemed to have changed," she sighed. "Paul however seems very much the same."

"I'm sorry about that." her dad said.

"Its fine really. I met two of the girls I'll be going to school with, one's Embry's girlfriend and the other is Jared's girlfriend," Kaitlynn told him. "So at least I'll know some people  
>my first day."<p>

"That's good for you," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she sighed as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it. "Hello," she answered.

"Katie, good morning."

"Embry," she said surprised.

"Yeah its me," he said. "So how soon can you be ready?"

"Well I'm finishing up breakfast with my dad so give me about thirty minutes," she told him.

"Alright I'll be there in thirty minutes," Embry said.

"See you then," Kaitlynn said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Kaitlynn was coming downstairs when there was a knock on her front door.<p>

"I got it dad," she yelled and walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Embry," she said as her dad walked over. Embry looked over at her dad. "Dad, this is  
>Embry," Kaitlynn said.<p>

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Jones," Embry said.

"Call me Jonathan," he said and he turned to Kaitlynn. "Be careful," he told her.

"Of course dad, see you later," she said and walked out the door pulling Embry behind her.

* * *

><p>Embry looked over at Kaitlynn when they were outside. She had on jeans and a form fitting Oscar the grouch t-shirt.<p>

"Want to start walking to Sam's?" he asked.

"Sure," she sighed and Embry walked down the steps of her porch and Kaitlynn followed him.

"So did you date a lot back in New York?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I know you're not interested, you have Stasia," she added and he smiled.

"Yes I have Stasia but I was just curious," he said.

"Well yes I dated a lot but no one since my last boyfriend." she said. "I have really bad luck when it comes to the whole dating thing."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"I always pick the guy that's the worst for me so it never works," she told him.

"Maybe you'll have better luck here," Embry told her and she smiled.

"Maybe," she said.

"So you surf, you're great at Guitar hero," he said. "What else should I know about you?" he added. "Are you like super smart to?" he teased.

"Actually, at my high school in New York I was number 2 in our class."

"Wow!" Embry exclaimed. "You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"Never a dull moment," she joked and he smiled.

"Come on we're almost there," Embry said.

A few minutes later they walked in Sam's yard. Kaitlynn saw all the guys from last night and Stasia was there as well. She saw Paul standing off by himself, he looked up and  
>their eyes met and he looked away. Kaitlynn turned away and saw a girl with Jacob. The girl looked sad and incredibly withdrawn.<p>

"Who's that with Jacob?" she asked Embry.

"That's Bella Swan," he told her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her boyfriend left her," Embry explained. "He broke up with her and left her in the woods, Sam found her," he added. "I don't know what would have happened to her if he  
>hadn't found her."<p>

"That's horrible," Kaitlynn said shaking her head.

"She hasn't been able to pull herself together from everything, she didn't get out of her house for a long time," Embry told her.

"Shutting yourself away never helps anything." Kaitlynn said as she followed Embry over to Jacob.

"Kaitlynn," Jacob said smiling when her and Embry stopped in front of him.

"Hey Jacob," Kaitlynn said.

"Oh Kaitlynn this is Bella," Jacob said. "Bella this is Kaitlynn she just moved here , well back here, from New York."

"Hey Bella," Kaitlynn said.

"Hi," Bella said quietly and the four of them turned as Sam called Embry and Jacob.

"I'll be right back," Jacob told Bella and she nodded.

* * *

><p>When the boys were gone Kaitlynn sat next to Bella.<p>

"So do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Embry told me what happened and I know we just met but if you want to talk I listen really well." she said.

"No," Bella whispered shaking her head.

"Then you can listen to me."

"Bella, I know it hurts that he left you," she began. "But you can't just stop living your life and stop everything because he left you." she told her. "If I stopped living every time  
>a guy hurt me I wouldn't be here today." she said.<p>

"It really hurts," Bella said quietly.

"I know Bella," Kaitlynn told her. "Believe me I know how much it hurts when the guy you love and you thought loved you just leaves, I know." she sighed and ran her fingers  
>through her hair. Kaitlynn looked over at Bella. "I also want to tell you one more thing and I want you to listen ok." she said and Bella nodded, neither one of them saw Jacob<br>and Paul walking over. "I wish someone had been there to say this to me. Bella, no guy, no guy on the planet is worth making you feel this way about yourself. Because as great  
>as you thought he was, well he really mustn't be that great or smart if he left you behind." she told her and Bella nodded. "If I had learned that earlier I would have been better<br>off," she told her and Bella looked up.

"Jake," she said and Kaitlynn turned around and saw Jacob and Paul was with him. She let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms.

"Hi Bella," Paul said.

"Hi Paul," she replied softly.

"Hey Kaitlynn," Paul said.

"Paul," Kaitlynn replied.

"Kaitlynn I was hoping we could talk," Paul said. "Take a walk with me," he demanded and Kaitlynn arched her eyebrows at his demanding tone.

"Please," Jake mouthed to Paul.

"Please," Paul said quickly.

"What else have I got to do," she shrugged and Paul held out his hand to help her. "I can get up on my own I don't need your help," she told him and stood up. Paul let out a  
>low growl. "See you two later," Kaitlynn said and walked away with Paul. They walked in silence the first few minutes.<p>

"Kaitlynn," he said. "I heard some of what you were saying to Bella, what guy hurt you, besides me."

"You want the list?" she sighed. "I suck at relationships."

"Me to," Paul said.

"Do you even have relationships with girls or do you just fuck them and leave," she snapped and Paul whipped his head around and looked at her.

"Look I don't do relationships, I don't date, every girl that goes out with me knows what she's getting into," he said angrily. "Don't even begin to judge me."

"I don't know why I even bother with you," she said and turned to walk away but Paul grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," he said. "Sometimes I let my temper get the best of me, don't go."

"Fine," she said and let out a sigh and they started to walk.

"So when you were talking to Bella, it almost sounded as if you had been there before," Paul said.

"Yeah I have." she sighed.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Where do you want me to start, because I really don't have time to go into every guy who has either dumped me or that I've dumped."

"How about the worst," Paul suggested.

"Well there was Brayden, he conveniently forgot his wallet on our date. There was Colby he's the boyfriend I broke up with right before I came here."

What happened?"

"Well turns out he was sleeping with every girl but me, my now ex best friend turns up pregnant and…"

"He was the father," Paul said quietly and she nodded and stopped walking.

"And Jason, he just left one day, no good bye no nothing. His friend told me he left, moved," she told him and sat down on a rock. "And that hurt worse than Colby because I  
>actually loved Jason and thought he loved me, turns out I was so wrong," she said softly as Paul squeezed in next to her. "It wouldn't have been as bad if I hadn't slept with<br>him the night before," she said softly. "For the first time ever," she whispered.

"Kaitlynn, maybe those guys just weren't the right guy for you," he told her. "Not that I know anything about it but the right guy won't ever leave you or cheat on you. You'll be  
>the only girl he loves." he said and Kaitlynn looked over at him.<p>

"Thanks," she said.

"So what kind of stuff do you like to do or did you do before you moved here?" he asked and Kaitlynn stood up.

"You haven't heard?" she asked surprised.

"No," he said as he stood up. "The guys won't tell me anything because they want me to get to know you myself," he said and she smiled.

"Well I surf," she said.

"What?' Paul asked shocked as he stood up.

"Yes I surf," she said.

"But you're so tiny," he said.

"So I can't surf because I'm tiny?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Paul smiled, he knew she wasn't mad from the tone of her voice. She was feisty though and he liked  
>that, she'd be able to keep up with him.<p>

"I didn't say that."

"I know," she said. "And yes I surf."

"Where?"

"Different places," she said as she started walking, Paul fell in step beside her.

"You're not going to tell me?' he asked.

"Well I surfed in Malibu, wiped out and got this scar on my elbow," she said and Paul looked at it. He ran his finger over her scar. Kaitlynn let out a gasp and stopped walking, her heartbeat always sped up every time she was around him yesterday and today, but that simple touch made her feel like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Not as bad as what happened in Hawaii," she said.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"I was surfing in Oahu and the wave just got much bigger than I expected, I lost my balance for a second and went down, I have a scar down my side, it really hurt," she told him  
>as she tucked her hair behind her ear.<p>

"Which side?" he asked, he sounded concerned.

"My right side," she said and pulled her shirt up and Paul looked at it and ran his finger down her side, she felt the warmth from his finger and she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled her shirt back down.

"No wonder Sam invited you cliff diving," Paul said smiling. "You'll probably love it."

"You like it?" she asked.

"We all like cliff diving," Paul said. "Done anything else dangerous."

"Bungee jumping," she said and Paul shook his head. "Why are you being so nice to me today?" she asked.

"I'm capable of being nice," Paul told her.

"Before you start being mean again," she asked and he shrugged.

"Can't promise I won't be," he told her.

"Well at least you're being honest," she sighed.

"But Kaitlynn, I would really like for us to try and put everything behind us and start over," he said.

"We can give it a shot," she smiled.

"Good," he said. "You want to head back to Sam's?" he asked.

"Sure." she agreed and they started walking back.

"Kaitlynn," he said stopping and grabbing her arm so she'd stop. "I know I'm not the nicest guy in the world," he began.

"You got that right," she smiled.

"I'm a jerk, I'm a total asshole and I know it…"

"So what Paul, I'm a bitch,"

"Only to me," he said quietly. "But what I'm trying to say is," he sighed. "Maybe the asshole," he said pointing to himself, "And the bitch," he said as he gestured to her, "could  
>be friends."<p>

"Maybe," she said. "But when you're acting like this you're not such an asshole." he smiled.

"So," Paul said as he resumed walking. Kaitlynn fell in step beside him. "Are you settling into your new house ok?"

"Yeah," she answered. "It still doesn't feel like home yet but I know being here makes my dad feel better," she told him. "I don't think he ever wanted to leave when we did move,  
>I think my mom wanted to move so he did to make her happy." she sighed. "Which made me happy to." she told him. "Then my mom just leaves us," she went on. "My dad told me<br>we were moving back here, I hated the idea, argued with him about it but he was adamant about his decision and so here we are."

"I hope this feels like home to you soon," Paul said.

"Me to," she sighed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul and Kaitlynn made it back to Sam's and they joined Jake, Quill, Embry, Jared, Bella, Kim and Stasia who were sitting on the porch. There was sandwiches and chips in the center between them all, although the guys seemed to be the only ones eating.<p>

"How did it go?" Embry asked Paul.

"Pretty good," Paul answered. "We talked. Why didn't you guys just tell me about the surfing?" he asked.

"You need to find out things on your own about her," Embry told him. "She's your imprint."

"She agreed to try and be friends."

"Good," Embry said.

"So Kaitlynn," Stasia said. "Did you leave a boyfriend in New York?" Everyone turned to look at Kaitlynn.

"No, we broke up a few weeks before I moved here," Kaitlynn answered.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Well Colby, that was his name," Kaitlynn began. "Turns out he was fucking every girl but me," she added. "makes me glad I never offered to sleep with him," she sighed. "But  
>my now ex best friend Sienna turns up pregnant and he was the baby's daddy."<p>

"That sucks," Embry said.

"Yeah it did." she sighed. "I always knew Sienna was a slut but I never thought she'd sleep with my boyfriend," she added. "I don't even think she was sorry about it," she sighed. "Which believe it or not wasn't as bad as the boyfriend before him, Jason." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?" Quill asked.

"Well he just left one day," she said. "No good bye or anything, I had to hear it from his best friend, that he moved. It kind of hurt more because I actually loved him, guess he  
>didn't really love me."<p>

"So he just left?" Bella asked quietly and everyone looked shocked that she spoke. "No goodbye,"

"No, no good bye," she told her. "first guy I loved," Kaitlynn said. "First and only guy I loved," she told her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "First and only guy I slept with,"  
>she added quietly. "It apparently meant more to me than it did to him." she sighed and shook her head. "It took me a long time to realize I did deserve better than him and it obviously wasn't Colby I thought it might be for a while but it wasn't and its ok because I'll find him eventually." she sighed.<p>

"Edward left me," Bella said softly. "I practically threw myself at him to." she sighed. "He always turned me down multiple times, he wouldn't sleep with me."

"Bella, I'm not any kind of expert when it comes to relationships, but I do know that most guys don't refuse sex when its offered willingly," Kaitlynn told her.

"Hell No," the guys all said together and Kaitlynn looked over at them and Bella looked away nervously.

"Guys," Kaitlynn said. "Don't help," she told them. They smiled and Paul reached for some chips that were on the table and turned his gaze on Kaitlynn. "Ok and Bella," she said  
>and Bella turned to look at her. "The way I see it, if Edward not only left you but refused to sleep with you multiple times neither Edward nor his dick was good enough for you."<br>she said as Paul shoved a handful of chips in his mouth and surprised by her wording started to cough, choking on the chips, Jacob slapped him hard on the back and Paul glared  
>over at him.<p>

"You ok?" Jacob asked him smiling.

"Fine," Paul said.

"Maybe you should eat slower, so you don't choke," Kaitlynn told him and he smiled.

"Maybe," Paul smiled.

"I'm beginning to see why you imprinted on her," Embry whispered to Paul.

"Yeah me to," Paul said as Kaitlynn glanced over at him. He looked over at her and their eyes met and she quickly looked away.

"So Kaitlynn," Kim said and Kaitlynn looked over to her. "You don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," she answered. "Just me."

"Yeah I'm the only one to," Kim told her and Kaitlynn smiled. "I hated it most of the time growing up."

"I did some times," Kaitlynn sighed. "A lot times I was glad I was the only child." she added.

"You're best friend…well ex best friend now I guess, she never even tried to say anything about sleeping with your boyfriend to you?" Stasia asked.

"Not really no," Kaitlynn sighed. "She called me several times but I wouldn't talk to her. I didn't want to talk to her. If she was really my friend she wouldn't have slept with him.  
>And the only reason I didn't kick her ass was because she was pregnant," Kaitlynn told them. "Cause I so wanted to and I so could have done it." she crossed her arms.<p>

"So you really never dated another guy after whatever his name was that cheated on you?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Colby," Paul said and everyone looked at him. "What! she said his name was Colby," Paul said and looked away uncomfortably.

"Ok Colby," Jacob said and he turned to look at Kaitlynn.

"No Jake," Kaitlynn sighed. "Haven't met anyone I wanted to date or that I thought was worth it." she told him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you will soon," Embry said.

"Maybe," Kaitlynn shrugged. "Maybe not." she added. "Its not like I'm actually looking though."

"That's usually when you find the perfect guy," Stasia told her. "I know I wasn't looking for Embry when I found him," she said smiling. "But I'm so glad that I found him or he  
>found me," she told her. "It doesn't matter which way it was anyway, I've never been happier."<p>

"That's great," Kaitlynn said smiling at her. "I just have horrible luck when it comes to dating guys and choosing the right guy," she shook her head. "I never choose the right guy."

"Maybe your luck will change," Kim said hopefully.

"Maybe," Kaitlynn said. "But I doubt it." she sighed.


	8. Quick Like a Ninja

**More Paul & Kaitlynn bonding! **

**Please review, It would be a great birthday present, considering my birthday is tomorrow**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Kaitlynn was getting ready to go back home a few hours later. She was now talking to Jacob and Bella as she was fixing to leave.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella," Kaitlynn said.

"Yeah you to," Bella said softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked around.

"This is my number," Kaitlynn said as she handed Bella a piece of paper that Bella put in her pocket. "You can call me Bella anytime," Kaitlynn told her. "I may not know exactly  
>how you feel or what you're going through but I know what it feels like to loose the guy you love." she said and Bella nodded. "Jake," Kaitlynn said. "I'll see you later," she told him.<p>

"Be careful walking home," Jacob told her.

"Bye Jake," she said smiling and walked away. She only got a few steps when Paul stepped in front of her.

"You're not going to tell me you're leaving," Paul said looking down at her.

"I didn't think you'd care," she smiled and looked up at him.

"Maybe I don't," he sighed and she looked away. "But what if I did," he smirked and Kaitlynn let out a sigh hating herself for finding that stupid smirk so sexy, finding him so  
>incredibly sexy. Kaitlynn took a step closer to Paul and laid her hand on his chest.<p>

"Wow you're hot," she said jerking her hand away.

"I know," he smirked and winked down at her.

"You're skin is really hot," she told him and rolled her eyes.

"You never answered my question," he said. "What if I did care you were leaving and not telling me about it?"

"But you don't," she sighed and moved to walk around him.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she turned to look at him. "I thought we were trying to be friends."

"We are," she said.

"Let me walk home with you, I'm going home anyway and we're only like two houses apart," he said.

"Alright," she shrugged and he smiled and they fell in step beside each other.

The two of them were quiet the first few minutes of their walk home.

"So," Paul said breaking the silence. "You seem to be liking it here this time."

"I've only been here a day," she told him. "Let me start school first then I can answer that question."

"Alright." Paul sighed. "So you graduate this year?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"So you're seventeen?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Eighteen in a few weeks."

"I graduated last year," he told her. "I turned nineteen last month."

"Oh," she said and looked over at him. "So do you have a job?" she asked.

"Yeah, I work with a construction company in Forks." he told her and she smiled.

"Do you live by yourself?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Girlfriend?" she asked wondering why she hoped the answer was no.

"No," he said. "No live in girlfriend and no girlfriend at all right now."

"Oh," she said nodding and looked away before he could see the smile on her face.

"I live with my mom," he sighed. "And don't make mama's boy jokes," he warned her.

"I wasn't thinking…."

"Kaitlynn," he said.

"Fine maybe I was thinking about it. Sorry," she told him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I really just want to make sure she's taken care of," Paul said quietly.

"What happened to your dad?" she asked and Paul looked over at her and then looked away. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"No Kaitlynn, its fine," Paul told her and stopped walking. Kaitlynn stopped and looked over at him. "My dad left, took off a few years after you left. I was twelve," he told her.

"Paul," she said softly.

"We're better off without him," Paul told her. "He wasn't that great of a father anyway," he sighed and leaned against a tree. Kaitlynn walked over and stood by him.

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt when he left," Paul looked down at her.

"Yeah." he looked away and shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Paul," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he told her.

"Fine."

"Now Shortcake let me get you home," he smiled.

"Shortcake," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "Is that a remark making fun of the fact that I'm a little vertically challenged?" she asked. "I'm 5'1" You and you're friends  
>are just really big."<p>

"Vertically challenged," he smiled. "Is that your fancy way of saying you're short." he added. "Shortcake," he teased.

"Shortcake." Kaitlynn arched her eyebrows. "Would it do any good to tell you not to call me shortcake?" she asked.

"Nope," he smirked and Kaitlynn shook her head.

"I guess there are worse things to be called." she sighed and started walking away, Paul followed her and quickly fell instep beside her.

"If you really don't like it, I won't call you shortcake," he said quietly and she smiled.

"Its ok," she said. "Its not so bad," she sighed. "But no one else can call me that," she told him and he smiled at the fact that she only wanted him to call her shortcake.

"Don't worry shortcake, I won't let anyone else call you that." he told her.

"But just because I'm vertically challenged and…"

"Petite," Paul said and she smiled.

"Ok petite." she said. "Just because I'm petite doesn't man I can't take care of myself or kick someone's ass if I need to."

"I have no doubt you can," Paul smiled.

"I'm serious Paul," she told him and stopped walking. He stopped and looked over at her.

"I know."

"I'm petite," she told him and he smiled. "So I'm fast ," she added. "Quick like a ninja." she told him as she struck a ninja pose and he chuckled.

"Come on," he said as he shook his head and started walking. Kaitlynn quickly followed him and soon fell in step beside him. "So you should come back over to Sam's tomorrow."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to have a barbecue," Paul told her.

"Its cold," Kaitlynn said. "Aren't you supposed to have barbecues when its warmer?"

"Well we might be waiting a long time if we waited for warmer weather," he pointed out.

"That's true," she agreed.

"So try to come over," he said. "11:30."

"11:30," she repeated as they walked in her yard. Paul walked her to the steps of her porch.

"So maybe I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"11:30 shortcake," he told her. "Be there."

"I'll try," she told him and he smiled and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Its something."

"I don't get you," she sighed.

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"Well," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're being nice, I've never known you to be nice," she said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I  
>thought you hated me."<p>

"Shortcake," he sighed. "Its easier to get along with you than pretend to hate you."

"Why would you pretend to hate me?" she asked and Paul heard the hurt in her voice as she sat down on the porch. He walked over and squeezed beside her.

"Because, I was so horrible to you when we were kids," he began. "I've done nothing but hurt you since we've known each other," he told her. "I'm also not the best choice for  
>a friend for you," he went on as he looked at her. "Believe me I know how I am. I'm mean, hot headed, have a bad temper, I'm rude," he added, "way inappropriate a lot of<br>times," she smiled. "I'm not a good person."

"Well Emily, Embry and Sam seem to think differently," she told him.

"Emily tries to see the good in everyone." he smiled. "Even me."

"Well there must be some good there somewhere for you to have such good friends and people that try to see the best in you even if you believe there is none there."

"I guess so," he said and looked over at her. "But I don't blame you if you hate me, you should."

"Paul as much as I would really like to hate you, I can't for some reason," she admitted. She looked over at him. "I should hate you after the way you treated me when we were  
>kids and how you treated me when I came back here." she told him and laid her hand over his. "Its really weird how I can't hate you." she sighed. "That I don't even want to hate you anymore," she told him.<p>

"Good," Paul smiled.

"Doesn't mean I won't get mad at you or yell at you or something like that." Kaitlynn said as Paul flipped his hand over and Kaitlynn's fingers curled together with Paul's as if they  
>had a mind of their own.<p>

"Well I think we both know that I'll get mad at some point. Losing my temper is what I do best." he told her. "I've been told I'm an insensitive jerk."

"Its true," she said and looked over at him.

"Yeah its true," he sighed.

"I can't believe its only been a day since I moved back, it seems like longer," she said.

"Yeah it does," Paul said.

"So I hope you'll come to Sam's tomorrow," Paul said.

"Maybe," she told him and pulled her hand out of grasp and stood up. Paul stood up as well.

"I'll see you later then," Paul said and she nodded. "Maybe tomorrow," he added hopefully.

"Maybe," she said. "Bye Paul," she added quietly and turned around and went inside. Paul smiled and ran all the way home.


	9. A trip to Forks

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

When Kaitlynn walked inside her dad was sitting on the couch watching some old western movie.

"Hey dad," she said.

"How was your day?" her dad asked.

"It was good," she told him. "What about you?"

"It was relaxing." he told her. "So who was that that walked you home, it wasn't Embry from this morning."

"Actually that was Paul," she told him.

"Paul, I thought you didn't like him, that he hadn't changed at all."

"Well maybe I judged him to quickly and maybe I wanted to hate him so much that I didn't even try to give him a chance," she sighed. "But he's not so bad."

"Good," her dad said confused.

"Well enjoy your movie, I'm going upstairs," she told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Paul got home he walked inside. His mom was in the kitchen, he could smell the food she was cooking. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen, she<br>was stirring something on the the stove.

"Hey mom," he said as he walked over and kissed her check.

"Have a good day?" she asked.

"Actually I did," Paul smiled.

"What happened?"

"I found out Kaitlynn doesn't hate me," he said happily. "Even though she should."

"So you're being nice to her," his mom asked.

"I'm trying," he said softly.

"Honey, she's your imprint, I know you don't want to hurt her."

"No I don't," Paul sighed as he sat down at the table. "Mom, you haven't seen her since she came back, she's beautiful," he told her. "Which I did think before I imprinted on her,"  
>he added and his mom smiled. "But she's tiny."<p>

"Paul everyone is tiny compared to you boys," she said and he smiled.

"She said the same thing," Paul sighed. She's 5'1" Mom she surfs and beat Jared and Quill at Guitar hero." he told her. "She's beautiful and confident and feisty," he went on  
>smiling. "She even agreed to go cliff diving with us." he told her.<p>

"She sounds perfect," his mom smiled.

"She is," Paul sighed. "I know you'll like her."

"I'm sure I will." she said. "When you decide to bring her around to meet me," she added and Paul smiled.

"I will mom, just not yet," he told her.

"Ok," she sighed. "Now I know you're hungry, so go wash up and you can eat."

"Ok," he smiled and jumped up from the table.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaitlynn woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast for her and her dad. When her dad walked in the kitchen she was putting pancakes on two plates.<p>

"Smells good," he said as he sat down. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well I was thinking about going over to Sam's today," she told him. "If that's ok."

"Of course its fine," he told her and she smiled. "I'm glad your seeming to like it here," she smiled.

"What about you dad?"

"Well Harry Clearwater's coming over today."

"Oh, good," she said. "Have fun." she added. "I'm going back to Sam's today, Paul invited me yesterday."

"I thought you didn't like Paul," He said.

"So did I," she sighed. "But its just weird, I can't seem to hate him anymore and I feel drawn to him," she told him. "Its really confusing."

"I know it must be," her dad told her.

* * *

><p>At 11:00 Kaitlynn headed out to Sam's. It was a little cold, she was glad she remembered her jacket as she started to walk. Paul was going to be at Sam's, he had actually<br>invited her. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. She actually wondered how long his being nice to her would last. She would have never imagined he would have  
>grown up to be so sexy. Of course he was still a little mean and rude but had also shown he was capable of being nice. She let out a sigh as she walked in Sam's yard. Embry<br>was the first one to see her and he ran over.

"Hey," he said. "I wasn't sure I'd see you today."

"Paul invited me," Kaitlynn told him.

"Really," Embry asked surprised. "You and Paul are getting along better now?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," Embry said happily.

"But considering I haven't even been here two full days yet maybe you hold off on your enthusiasm."

"Maybe you should be a little more optimistic," Embry suggested.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But Paul has a bad temper and I've been known to be a bit bitchy, its not a good mix."

"Maybe not," he said. "But at least you're trying." he added and she looked at him and shook her head, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"And seriously Embry its cold, how are you able to walk around without a shirt?" she asked.

"I have a higher body temperature than everyone else, I don't get cold as easily." he told her.

"So is Paul here?" she asked even though she knew he was, for some reason she just knew he was already here, she could feel it.

"Yeah, he's helping Sam around back, you can go inside with the girls where its warm and I'll tell him you're here."

"Ok," she said as she looked up as Jacob joined them, he also had no shirt on. "Do you guys not own shirts," she said.

"Um…I'm not cold," Jacob said.

"Ok," she said. "I however, am cold so I'm going inside," she added and walked away. "Seriously its almost like it's a rule for every teenage male to run around half naked," she mumbled to herself.

"Come on," Jacob said to Embry and they ran around back to where the rest of the guys were.

* * *

><p>When Embry and Jacob got to the backyard, Sam and Paul had just finished setting up the barbecue grill while Jared and Quill set out some chairs and a table.<p>

"Hey Paul, Kaitlynn's here," Embry said and he looked over.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Well I thought you might want to know she was asking if you were here."

"She was," he said surprised.

"Yeah." Embry said. "She went inside mumbling something about not owning shirts and half naked guys." Paul smiled.

"Ok," Sam said. "That seems to be everything." he added. "Although I need one of you guys to drive into Forks and get some nails and screws for the table over there and  
>maybe run in the grocery store and grab some more food. Take one of the girls with you to get the stuff from the grocery store." Sam told them. "Last time I sent one of you<br>guys to the store alone, you didn't get anything right."

"I'll go," Paul volunteered and everyone looked surprised. "What?" He asked. "I am capable of being nice."

"Very rarely," Jared said.

"Alright Paul," Sam said and Paul made his way inside.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn walked inside and saw Emily, Stasia, Kim and Alisa talking in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Kaitlynn come on in," Emily said and she walked inside. She took her jacket off and joined them at the table. "So did Embry tell you about coming over today?"

"No, actually Paul did yesterday," she said and they looked at her surprised.

"So you and Paul are getting along better?" Kim asked.

"Right now we are," she said. "But Paul has a bad temper and I can be a bit bitchy sometimes, so we'll see how it goes." she told them.

"Well he actually invited you over here, so that's something," Stasia said and she nodded.

"So first day of school for you tomorrow," Kim said. "Do you want to meet me and Stasia there so we can show you around?"

"Sure that would be great," Kaitlynn said.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," Stasia said.

"That would be good."

"So did you get good grades at your school in New York?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, I was number two in our senior class," she said. "And was voted class president."

"Wow, so you're like really smart," Kim said smiling. "That's good."

"I guess so," Kaitlynn said quietly as her heart started beating fast and Paul walked inside.

"Hello Ladies," he said smiling.

"Paul," Emily said. "Do you need something?"

"Well Embry told me Kaitlynn was here and Sam is sending me to the hardware store in Forks and then the grocery store. He said I had to take one of you with me, so  
>any volunteers?" he asked and all the girls looked at each other, no one seemed to want to volunteer.<p>

"Oh what the hell I'll go," Kaitlynn said and Paul smiled and the girls let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," Paul said. "You ready?"

"Sure," she said.

"My trucks right out here, come on," he said and Kaitlynn stood up.

"See you later," Kaitlynn said and left with Paul.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked out with Kaitlynn the guys looked surprised. Sam walked over giving Paul the list of stuff they needed.<p>

"I have an account set up at the hardware store just put everything on it," he said and handed him some money. "This should cover the grocery store." he added. "Make sure  
>he sticks to the list," Sam told Kaitlynn.<p>

"No problem," Kaitlynn said.

"Lets go shortcake," Paul said and grabbed her hand and led her to his truck.

"Paul," she said. "Maybe you should put a shirt on if you're going in the grocery store."

"She's right Paul, you need a shirt," Sam called out.

"I have one in the truck," he told her.

"If you say so," Kaitlynn said and Paul opened the door to his truck and Kaitlynn climbed in and he slid in next to her."

"Lets go," he said and cranked the truck and drove off.

Once they were on the road headed to Forks, Paul glanced over at Kaitlynn.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show up today," he said. She looked over at him.

"Me either," she sighed. "But Harry Clearwater is supposed to be coming over to talk to my dad today so I thought I was better off not being there."

"Oh so that's the only reason you came," he said quietly.

"And maybe I did want to come over anyway," she said.

"Oh," Paul said and turned his eyes back to the road. He glanced over at her every few minutes. He noticed she was rubbing her arms as if she was cold but she hadn't said  
>anything to him yet.<p>

"Kaitlynn," he said and she looked over.

"What?"

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, the way you're rubbing your arms," he stated.

"I left my jacket at Sam's," she told him. "I really don't understand how you and the rest of the guys can run around without shirts."

"High body temperature, I really don't get cold." he told her. "And I didn't think about the heat in my truck being broken because I never use it," he sighed. "I can turn around  
>and take you back if you want."<p>

"No Paul, we're almost there, I'll be fine," she told him.

"I'll get Jake to take a look at it later today," he sighed. "He's good at anything to do with fixing up cars."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's good to know," she said and Paul smiled as he parked outside the hardware store. He grabbed a black t-shirt out of his truck and slipped it on. Kaitlynn looked over at him, noticing the way the t-shirt clung to his chest and hugged his arms and let out a sigh.

"Come on I have to get a few things for Sam here and then we'll drive over to the grocery store."

"Alright," Kaitlynn sighed and got out.

After Paul got everything Sam needed at the hardware store he drove over to the grocery store and him and Kaitlynn went inside.

"Ok, Paul list," she said and he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Lets get moving she said as she looked over the list. "Grab a cart," she told him and he did and  
>the two of them made their way through the grocery store. They were halfway through when someone called out Paul's name.<p>

"Paul," a female voice called.

"Oh hell," Paul grimaced.

"What is it?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Alana," he groaned.

"Ex girlfriend?" she asked.

"No."

"Ah, Fuck buddy then," Kaitlynn said.

"That's one way of putting it." he told her.

"Paul," Alana said smiling stopping in front of him.

"Hello Alana," Paul said.

"I haven't heard from you in a while," she whispered. "I've really missed you, I was hoping we could get together soon."

"No, Alana, that's not possible anymore," he told her and Alana looked over at Kaitlynn. "Oh this is Kaitlynn, she just moved back to La Push a few days ago."

"Oh," Alana said and Kaitlynn looked at Alana, she could see why Paul would like her, she was tall and thin with perfect curves, beautiful blue eyes. She had blond hair  
>obviously dyed because her brown roots were showing. Alana ignored Kaitlynn and turned her attention back to Paul, taking a step closer to him. "I've missed you," Alana<br>told him as she ran her hand under his shirt. Kaitlynn gripped the cart tightly, all she wanted to do was rip Alana's hands away from Paul and make sure she never touched  
>him again. "I tried calling you, why didn't you call me back," she asked as she ran her fingers through Paul's hair which made Kaitlynn think about breaking all her fingers.<p>

"I'm going over to get the chips," Kaitlynn told Paul and turned around and stormed off.

"Did I make your girlfriend mad?" Alana asked smirking up at him.

"Kaitlynn is not my girlfriend yet," Paul said. _Did I just say yet, he thought. _"And anyway did you ever think that there might be a reason I haven't called you back?" he asked.  
>"That maybe I didn't want you anymore." he told her. "Leave me alone Alana," he told her and Alana took a step back and spun around and walked off.<p>

"Damn," Paul cursed. Just when he had been making a little progress with Kaitlynn, Alana had to show up and push all the progress back. He shook his head and went to find Kaitlynn.

But it wasn't Paul that found Kaitlynn first it was Alana.

"Kaitlynn," Alana said and Kaitlynn turned around.

"Alana," she said.

"Listen little girl," Alana began and Kaitlynn raised her eyebrows and looked at Alana. "don't think for one second Paul actually likes you or you'll be anything more than another  
>notch on his bedpost," she went on as she moved her head back and forth, making Kaitlynn think she looked a lot like one of those bobble head dolls. "Paul doesn't do girlfriends<br>little girl and if you're the reason he hasn't called me little girl…"

"If Paul hasn't called you its not because of me," Kaitlynn interrupted her as Paul walked around the corner pushing the cart and saw them and started to walk towards them.

"You should just stay away from Paul little girl, you probably couldn't handle him anyway," Alana smirked still moving her head back and forth

"For one thing, I'm sure I could handle Paul just fine," Kaitlynn told her. "Oh and if you call me little girl one more time I will rip your blond hair out by its brown roots," she added angrily. "And you don't have to be a bitch just because he doesn't want you anymore," Kaitlynn went on. "And just so you know, not that's its any of your damn business anyway, Paul and I are friends and that's it." she added irritably. "You're really getting on my nerves so it might be a good idea if you left."

"What are you going to do if I don't," Alana smirked.

"Hey, there you are," Paul said as he walked over and stopped behind Kaitlynn. Alana looked up and smiled.

"I knew you'd come around," Alana smiled as Paul slipped an arm around Kaitlynn's waist.

"I wasn't talking to you," Paul told her and her smile faded. "What are you doing?" Paul asked Kaitlynn softly.

"She started it," Kaitlynn told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Paul could feel how mad she was at Alana, he could also see it all over her face.

"Please calm down," Paul said quietly. "We need to finish up and get back to Sam's, they're all waiting on us."

"Alright," Kaitlynn sighed.

"Paul," Alana said.

"What?" he spat.

"I know you've missed me, even if you won't admit it," she smiled seductively.

"I haven't missed you," he told her as he tightened his arm around Kaitlynn.

"Well I know at least one part of you has missed me," she said and winked at him.

"Slut," Kaitlynn whispered.

"Well Alana sometimes that part acts involuntarily sometimes." he told her.

"Call me," Alana said to Paul.

"Ok seriously are you so dumb you can't take a hint or hear the words that came out of his mouth.?" Kaitlynn asked angrily. "He said he didn't want you anymore and that he  
>hadn't missed you," she said slowly. "I mean seriously what's wrong with you have all the chemicals from your hair dye fried your brain?" she asked. "Any idiot could figure out<br>he wants nothing to do with you anymore. So just take the hint and leave Paul and all his body parts alone," she told her getting more upset.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't let my size fool you, I can totally kick your ass," Kaitlynn told her as she tried to take a step forward but Paul pulled her back.

"Ok that's enough," Paul said pulling Kaitlynn closer to him. "Nobody is kicking anyone's ass today," he added. "Shortcake, lets go get the rest of the stuff and get out of here  
>before everyone wonders whats taking so long." Paul told her.<p>

"Fine with me," Kaitlynn said and Paul removed his arm from around her waist. "Let's go," she said and turned around and walked off, Paul was unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face as he followed pushing the cart behind her.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were done and Paul loaded the bags in his truck and they both got in and he started driving back to La Push. They were both silent the first few<br>minutes of the drive back.

"I'm sorry about losing my temper," Kaitlynn sighed. "I don't even know why I got so mad. Its not like its any of my business what you do or who you do it with."

"Its ok," Paul assured her. "But I'm usually not the calm one in the situation, it was different to be the one trying to drag someone away instead of being dragged away." he  
>said and Kaitlynn smiled.<p>

"You're still cold," Paul said a few seconds later when he noticed Kaitlynn rubbing her hands together and rubbing her arms.

"I'm ok," she said.

"You can move closer to me, you don't have to sit so far away," he told her. "High body temperature over here remember."

"Yeah I remember," she said but didn't move from where she was sitting.

"I don't bite unless you want me to," he teased and looked over at her, she smiled and shook her head but still stayed where she was. Paul let out a sigh and turned his eyes  
>back on the road.<p>

Kaitlynn was sitting on her side of the truck looking out the window and occasionally glancing over at Paul. "What the hell," she said to herself and slid over next to Paul.

A few seconds later Paul felt Kaitlynn slide over next to him and lay her head against his chest. He let out a content sigh.

"You're so warm," she said and he smiled and put one arm around her as she curled her legs up under her on the seat and moved as close as she could to Paul.

* * *

><p>When Paul pulled into Sam's yard, Kaitlynn was still curled next to him. He turned his truck off.<p>

"Shortcake," he said. "We're back at Sam's," he told her.

"Ok," she said not bothering to move. Paul smiled that she wasn't in any hurry to move away from him.

"You can go inside and get warm," he told her.

"But I'm already warm," she said. "You'll really make me move?" she asked quietly.

"Kaitlynn, as much as I would really like to sit here with you like this all day, and believe it or not I actually would like to stay like this, you know we can't." he said and she  
>looked up at him.<p>

"Yeah I know," she said quietly and moved off of him.

"Thanks for volunteering to go with me, it was really entertaining." he said smirking down at her.

"Don't remind me how I lost my temper," Kaitlynn said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed shortcake," Paul told her. "You go inside and I'll get everything out ok."

"Ok," she said quietly and opened the door and got out of the truck and made her way inside.

* * *

><p>When she walked inside the girls turned to look at her.<p>

"So how did everything go?" Emily asked as she turned to look at Kaitlynn from the stove where she was stirring something.

"Was Paul nice?" Stasia asked her.

"Did you keep him out of trouble?" Alisa asked.

"Everything went ok," Kaitlynn said. "Yes Paul was nice and it was more like he kept me out of trouble."

"What happened?" Emily asked as she turned off the stove and walked over.

"We ran into one of Paul's ex's at the grocery store, Alana," Kaitlynn began and the three girls nodded. "She had her hands all over Paul and Paul was telling her to leave him alone and that he didn't want her anymore," Kaitlynn sighed as she sat at the table. "I don't even know why I got so mad that she had her hands all over him, we're barely friends, but I really wanted to break all her fingers," Kaitlynn said. "Anyway, so I just walked away to get some more stuff off the list and let Paul deal with her. But noooooo," Kaitlynn went on. "She has to find me and start calling me little girl and telling me how I have no chance with Paul and not to think that Paul actually likes me and how I probably couldn't handle Paul anyway and I don't know what happened but I told her if she called me little girl one more time I would rip her blond hair out by its brown roots and that she didn't have to be a bitch because Paul didn't want her anymore and that it might be a good idea if she left because she was really getting on my nerves," Kaitlynn told them shaking her head.

"What happened then?" Stasia asked interested.

"Paul showed up," she sighed. "And he was oh there you are and Alana assumed he was talking to her because she was all like…I knew you'd come around," Kaitlynn added.

"Then what happened?" Alisa asked quickly. "Paul told her he wasn't talking to her and asked me what I was doing, and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"I told him Alana started it." she sighed. "So Paul told me we needed to finish up shopping and get back and that's what we were going to do until she opened her mouth again."

"What did she say?" Emily asked, all three girls were leaning in closer to Kaitlynn listening to her story.

"I know you've missed me and told her he hadn't and she was all like I know at least one part of you has missed me."

"That girl is such a slut," Stasia said.

"That's what I said." Kaitlynn said.

"You called her a slut to her face!" Alisa exclaimed.

"I don't know if she heard me or not and then she told Paul to call her," Kaitlynn sighed. "That's when I really kind of lost it, I said something like are you so dumb you can't take a hint or hear the words that came out of his mouth, That he said he didn't want her anymore and that he hadn't missed her," she went on . "I asked her if all the chemicals from her hair dye fried her brain," she sighed and Stasia laughed. "I told her any idiot could figure out Paul wants nothing to do with her anymore. So just take the hint and leave Paul and all his body parts alone."

"Then?" Emily asked.

"She was like what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Kaitlynn told them. "So I told her not to let my size fool her because I could totally kick her ass."

"Oh wow!" Alisa exclaimed.

"That's when Paul told me that, that was enough, that no one was getting their ass kicked today and pulled me closer to him and we walked away."

"Oh wow, Paul was the one pulling someone away from a fight," Stasia said. "That's a change."

* * *

><p>Outside Paul unloaded the truck and brought the bags over to Sam.<p>

"So you and Kaitlynn looked really cozy when you drove up," Jacob said.

"She was cold because the heat in my truck doesn't work," Paul told them. "Jake maybe you can take a look at it."

"Sure, no problem," Jacob smiled. "But you don't get cold so why do you need a heater?"

"Kaitlynn does get cold," Paul said quietly and Jacob smiled.

"So how did things go at the grocery store?" Embry asked. "Were you nice to her?"

"Yes," Paul growled. "I am capable of being nice."

"I know," Embry said.

"She did almost get into a fight though," Paul told them.

"Kaitlynn?' Quill asked shocked.

"Yes," Paul smiled. "With Alana."

"That little slut you used to fool around with?" Sam asked as he unpacked the bags.

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "She wanted to know why I hadn't called her, I told her it was because I didn't want her anymore," he told them. "Anyway," he sighed. "Long story short, Kaitlynn ended up storming off, I told Alana to leave me alone and went to find Kaitlynn but Alana found her first and they were talking when I found them," he said. "So Kaitlynn  
>threatens to rip Alana's blond hair out by its brown roots," he said and Jacob laughed." Alana said something else like call me or something which apparently pissed Kaitlynn off<br>more because she called her dumb and something else and a slut. I think she asked her if the chemicals from the hair dye fried her brain," Paul said.

"I wish I could have seen this," Embry said smiling and shaking his head.

"Then she told her to leave me and all my body parts alone."

"Damn," Jacob said.

"Of course Alana couldn't keep her mouth shut because she was all like what if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" Paul said. "So Kaitlynn threatened to kick her ass," he sighed. "So I pulled her away before she could."

"Well that's a change," Sam said. "You dragging someone away from a fight instead of being drug away."

"I know."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on you two, to keep you out of trouble." Quill teased and Paul smiled.

"She apologized for losing her temper on the way back, she didn't understand why she was so mad about Alana having her hands on me and everything that happened." Paul told him.

"The imprint was making her feel possessive," Sam told him. "You two are barely friends and she's threatening to kick one of your ex's ass and doesn't want her touching you. I'm interested to see what will happen when you two do get closer and move past the friendship stage."

"She'll be pissed off because I didn't tell her about the imprint and everything sooner," Paul sighed.

"Maybe you should go ahead and tell her," Jacob suggested. "I mean her dad was raised here so she's probably heard the legends."

"Probably," Sam said. "Maybe bring it up casually if she's heard them and if she has as her what she thinks," Sam told Paul.

"Ok."

"Harry's over meeting with her dad now, he'll probably become part of the council," Sam told them.

"But he was never a wolf right?" Embry asked.

"Actually he was," Sam told them. "One of the best we had back then and the strongest, not counting the Alpha of course, he was the second in command after the Apha," Sam sighed. "Managed to take out five vampires by himself before the rest of the pack made it to back him up. Its one of the main reasons we double patrol now, so you're never by yourself in case something like that happened." he told them. "They had no idea the vampires were coming until it was to late."

"So he knows about us then, he can tell we're wolves?" Embry asked.

"Yes," Sam told them. "Along with getting him to become part of the council Harry is also telling him that his daughter has been imprinted on, which he probably expected."

"Great," Paul said and sat down at one of the tables. "Wait a minute, Kaitlynn told me her mom walked out on them. Wasn't Kaitlynn's mom her dads imprint?"

"No, Jonathan never imprinted," Sam told him. "It does happen." he added and Jacob sat down next to Paul. "It doesn't mean it will happen to you Jake, you can still imprint, Paul  
>did and we thought he never would."<p>

"Well we thought Paul shouldn't imprint and he didn't want to," Jacob said.

"Harry will be over after he talks to Jonathan, with Leah and Seth."

"That should be fun," Quill said sarcastically.

"Leah's hatred is directed at me more than you guys," Sam said quietly as he fired up the grill and started putting hamburgers on it. "And it looks like Seth is close to phasing."

"He's just a kid!" Embry exclaimed. "Barely a teenager."

"I know."

"That sucks for him," Quill said.

"Yeah, it sucked for us to," Jacob added.


	10. Again

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Jonathan, Kaitlynn's dad, was sitting on his couch flipping through the TV channels when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Harry Clearwater  
>on the other side.<p>

"Harry," Jonathan said a smile breaking out onto his face.

"Welcome back Jonathan," Harry smiled.

"Come in," Jonathan told him and he moved aside so he could walk in and shut the door behind him. "Have a seat," he added gesturing to the couch. Harry walked over and sat  
>on the couch, Jonathan joined him. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"<p>

"No," Harry said. "So how are things going so far?"

"Good," Jonathan answered.

"And your daughter Kaitlynn? I know you said she wasn't excited about moving back here."

"She's adjusting and seems to be liking it more than she thought she would." Jonathan told him. "She's over at Sam's now."

"Good," Harry sighed. "Ok Jonathan, you have a good idea about why I'm here," he began and Jonathan nodded. "Ok so I'll just come out and tell you." he added. "We've all  
>been talking and when you were younger you were the best wolf we had," he added and Jonathan nodded. "I'm here to extend an invitation for you to join the council," he said.<br>"We could use someone like you, we have a good group of boys this time as well." he told him. "So what do you think?"

"I think that I would be honored to join the council." Jonathan smiled.

"Good," Harry said. "Right now five of our boys shift into the wolf, you probably know most of them." he went on. "There's Sam Uley the current Alpha and first to phase this time around." he said. "Then there's Quill Atera and Embry Call."

"Yes I met Embry yesterday," Jonathan said. "Seems like a nice boy."

"He actually is." Harry smiled. "Jared." he said. "Jacob Black, who will take over as Alpha when he's ready, and Paul White."

"Yes he walked my daughter home yesterday."

"Paul is actually Beta," Harry told him. "Then there's something we've never had before, Leah my daughter, is also a member of the pack."

"But there's never been a female wolf!" Jonathan said surprised.

"Yes she's the first so we're just seeing that how it plays out. My youngest Seth, is close to phasing as well. He's bulked up and grown way to much over the past week."

"Ok," Jonathan said.

"And there's one more thing," Harry told him. "Kaitlynn, your daughter has been imprinted on."

"I figured it would happen," Jonathan sighed. "I wondered if it would happen." he added. "Which one? Was it Embry, they seem to get along really well."

"No Embry has already imprinted as well as Quill."

"Jacob then," Jonathan said hopefully and Harry shook his head.

"Paul," Harry told him.

"She doesn't like him very much," Jonathan said.

"But he did walk her home yesterday, you said, so maybe she's warming up to him and he's trying to be nice to her," Harry told him.

"Does she know yet?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Paul has to make the decision to tell her, you know that."

"Yes I know," Jonathan said quietly.

"Does she know anything about our legends?"

"Of course she does, I've told them to her, she's part Quileute so I thought she deserved to know."

"She does." Harry said. "Leah and Seth are on their way here and we're heading over to Sam's, its time you officially meet everyone."

"Ok, I'll go upstairs and change," Jonathan said and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

A few minutes later Jonathan was ready and Leah and Seth showed up.

"Jonathan this is my daughter Leah and my son Seth," Harry introduced.

"Its nice to meet you two," Jonathan said.

"You to," Seth said politely. Leah just stared at him.

"Leah." Harry said.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Leah said quickly.

"Ok lets head over to Sam's," Harry said and they all left the house and made their way over to Sam's.

* * *

><p>"Ok we need to get this stuff out to Sam," Emily said gesturing to some more hamburger patties, chicken legs and hot dogs. "Everyone grab something and lets get outside."<br>she told them. as she slipped her jacket on. The rest of the girls slipped their jackets on and they each grabbed a plate and followed Emily outside to where Sam was cooking.

"Hey guys," Emily said. "We brought the rest of the food for you to cook," she added.

"Thanks," Sam said as they sat it down and each girl walked over to their imprint and stood beside them and they guys wrapped an arm around them to keep them warm.  
>Kaitlynn looked to Paul and Jacob standing by themselves and let out a sigh and walked over to them.<p>

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey Kaitlynn," Jacob said. "Got into any fights lately?" he smirked and Kaitlynn's mouth dropped open and she looked up at Paul.

"You told them what happened at the grocery store?" she asked.

"Yes," Paul sighed. "You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"I don't guess I can get mad can I? I lost my temper, I don't know why I lost my temper and got so mad but I did."

"Well I couldn't have everyone thinking you're so sweet and innocent when you're far from it shortcake," he teased and she shook her head.

"I never claimed to be sweet or innocent," she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're cold," Paul said.

"I'm ok, I'll be fine," she told him but Paul knew she wouldn't.

"You sure?" Paul asked concerned and she looked up at him and shrugged. "You trust me?"

"For some reason, yes I do," she sighed. "I have no idea why."

"Then come here," he said and gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Shortcake, I think you know I don't bite," he said and she smiled. "Unless you like that kind of thing."

"Shut up," she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes but finally giving in and laying her head on his chest. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around hers.

"Better?" he asked hopefully.

"Much better," she sighed.

"Hey guys," Sam said and everyone turned to look at him. "Harry will be here soon with Kaitlynn's dad most likely, and Seth and Leah." he added and everyone groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Kaitlynn asked confused looking up at Paul. "Well Harrys ok and I've never met your dad," he said. "Seth's an ok kid but Leah…." he stopped and looked at everyone.

"Go ahead and say it," Sam told him.

"She's kind of a bitch," Paul told her. "Doesn't get along with anyone except Seth really, She doesn't like any of us very much and lets us know it every time she comes over here, which is as little as possible."

"Ok," Kaitlynn said and laid her head back on Paul's chest.

"That's it, just ok."

"Yep," she said.

* * *

><p>Harry and Jonathan were walking to Sam's with Leah and Seth.<p>

"So your daughter Kaitlynn is already at Sam's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Paul invited her when he walked home with her yesterday."

"You know its good that they seem to be getting along."

"Wait a minute," Leah said. "Kaitlynn is your daughter?" she asked. "I haven't met her yet but I've heard about her." she added.

"Yeah Kaitlynn's my daughter," he told her. "And yes she's a little shorter than most people her age, especially compared to most people here." he added and Leah nodded.

About twenty minutes later Harry showed up

"Hey everyone," Harry greeted them and they all said hey back. "I want you to meet Jonathan," he told him and everyone turned to look. Jonathan was a little over six feet tall,  
>he had short dark hair and tanned skin. He was still muscular from his time as a wolf even though he hadn't phased in a while. He had big muscular arms and chest. The guys had no doubt he was every bit as tough as Sam said he was when he phased. "Jonathan this is Sam Uley and his wife Emily," Harry said and Jonathan turned toward Sam.<p>

"Its nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it was mostly good," Sam said.

"Of course."

"This is Jared, Kim his girlfriend," Harry said and Jonathan nodded toward them. "You know Embry already and that's Stasia, his girlfriend," he went on and Jonathan turned towards him.

"Quill and his girlfriend Alisa," Harry continued and Jonathan turned again. "Jacob Black," Harry said.

"Its nice to finally meet you," Jacob said.

"You to," Jonathan said.

"And your daughter Kaitlynn of course and Paul." Jonathan turned to look at Paul and Kaitlynn.

"Hey dad," Kaitlynn said and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she took a step away from Paul.

"Paul," Jonathan said. "Kaitlynn's been telling me about you."

"Oh I…." Paul began.

"Its been mostly good," he told him. "Which is good for you," he added.

"Dad," Kaitlynn said embarrassed.

"Its ok," Paul assured her and she looked over at him.

"If you say so," she said. "I'll be right back," she said and walked away. When she was gone Jonathan walked closer to Paul. Everyone else quickly found somewhere else to  
>be except for Sam who was still pulling food off the grill and putting more on.<p>

"Paul," Jonathan said and Paul looked at him.

"Yes sir," he said.

"I know you've imprinted on my daughter," he began. "And I also know how much you've hurt her in the past."

"Yes I know that to," Paul said quietly. "I'm not proud about how I treated her," he told him. "Or how I acted when I first saw her again," he told him.

"And I know I can't do anything about the imprint or how she feels about you," he told him. "I don't want to see her hurt again by you," Jonathan warned him. "I may be old and may not have phased in a long time but if you hurt my daughter I can promise you I will make sure you're very sorry."

"I completely understand," Paul said quickly and met Jonathan's eyes. "I can't promise we won't ever argue or anything like that, she already knows how big of a jerk I can be," Paul told him. "That I do have a bad temper."

"Yeah I've heard that about you," Jonathan told him. "Kaitlynn has a bad temper to if you set it off," he told Paul. "It usually takes a lot to set it off though."

"That's good to know." Paul said. "I promise I'll do everything I can to make her happy even if it means letting her go because she doesn't want me," he sighed. "I know she deserves better than me and better than what I can offer or give her. But I'll make her happy."

"I know you will," Jonathan said and he walked away to go talk to Sam.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn was walking back out of the house, everyone was gathered in front of the house, her dad was still talking to Paul and the only one close by was Sam. As she started<br>to walk over to go talk to Emily, Leah stepped in front of her.

"So you're Kaitlynn," she said as she looked her up and down. It was clear she didn't think to highly of her already and they hadn't even really met yet.

"Yep and you're Leah," Kaitlynn responded and she looked her up and down the same was Leah was doing to her.

"You're shorter than I pictured," Leah said smirking.

"Leah," Jacob said and Kaitlynn and Leah turned to look at him

"Its fine Jake," Kaitlynn said as she looked back at Leah. "You're bitcher than I imagined," she added and everyone gasped and looked at Leah to see what she would do. But for some reason a small smile appeared on her face.

"I think we might be friends," Leah told her. "You're the only one brave enough to call me a bitch to my face instead of behind my back," she added. "At least I know now you'll  
>be able to handle Paul and not put up with any of his bullshit." she added and turned and walked away. Jacob walked over to her with Seth.<p>

"You ok?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Kaitlynn said.

"That was weird, Leah doesn't like many people," Jacob told her and Kaitlynn shrugged. "This is Seth, Leah's brother," Jacob told him and Kaitlynn smiled. He smiled back at her.  
>He was a cute kid, with a big smile.<p>

"Hey Kaitlynn," Seth said happily and smiling at her. "Its nice to meet you."

"You to Seth," she said returning his smile. He was really happy to.

"I've heard everyone talking about you," he said.

"Seth," Jacob said and he was shaking his head.

"Jake its fine, let him talk, I'd like to know what people say about me behind my back." she said. "So Seth what have they said about me?"

"Well they talked about how short you are…"

"I prefer vertically challenged," she told him.

"Huh?" Seth asked confused.

"That's just Kaitlynn's fancy way of saying she's short," Jacob told him and smiled at Kaitlynn, Kaitlynn glared at him which didn't seem to do anything but make him smile bigger.

"Ok," Seth said. "They also talked about pretty you are," he added. "And you are really pretty."

"Thank you," Kaitlynn said smiling. "You're really sweet Seth." she added and he smiled.

"Seth, stop hitting on Kaitlynn," Jacob told him. "Paul might kill you." he whispered and Seth's eyes widened and looked at Kaitlynn.

"You're Paul's girlfriend?" Seth asked wide eyed.

"No, Paul and I are only friends," Kaitlynn told him. "And he's not that scary." she told him.

"Maybe to you," Seth said quietly as Paul walked over.

"Hey half pint," Paul said glaring down at Seth and Seth looked up at him and took a step back. "You trying to steal Kaitlynn away?" he asked.

"No," Seth said quickly shaking his head. "I would never try to do that," he added and walked away quickly. Kaitlynn walked over to stand next to Paul and she looked up at him.

"Something on your mind?" Paul asked.

"Why are you being so mean?" she asked quietly as she hit his chest.

"Shortcake I was just teasing," Paul told her.

"That kid is scared of you," Kaitlynn said. "He's what barely thirteen."

"Yeah he just turned thirteen not to long ago." Paul told her.

"Paul its obvious he looks up to all of you guys and you're going to be mean to him and make him scared of you."

"Shortcake, I really was just teasing him," Paul told her but she wouldn't look up at him. "Kaitlynn," he said softly and placed his hand under her chin and she finally looked up  
>at him. "You're mad at me?" he asked softly.<p>

"No Paul I'm not mad at you," she told him and he smiled. "Maybe a little disappointed," she added and his smile faded. "Why is he scared of you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't talk to him much or anything," he sighed. "He's probably seen me loose my temper a few times." he added and she nodded and looked  
>away. "You're really disappointed in me?" he asked.<p>

"You actually care?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course not," Paul rolled his eyes and looked away, but Kaitlynn knew he was lying. For some reason he did care that she was disappointed in him.

"Paul," she said quietly as she slipped her hand in his, she felt Paul curl his fingers with hers. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by what I said but you did ask." she said softly and he looked at her and smirked, that arrogant, sexy smirk that came right before he said something mean to her.

"You didn't hurt me," he said rudely. "So stop thinking that," he demanded and she pulled her hand out of his. "You being able to hurt me would have to mean that I like you or something like that," he added as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"Stop pretending to be a jerk," she told him.

"I'm not pretending," he told her. "This is me."

"No its not," she said shaking her head.

"It is." he said.

"Well you weren't a jerk when we were at the grocery store or on the ride home or just five minutes ago when you held me to keep me warm," she told him. "And if you can't decide whether or not you want to be friends with me or if you're going to be a jerk then we're done," she said finally and his mouth dropped open and he felt pain in his chest, "Find me when you make your decision or don't, its up to you," she said and turned and walked off. Paul stared after as she walked away.

Embry walked over to Paul when he saw Kaitlynn walk away.

"What happened?" he asked Paul.

"I'm a jerk and I opened my big mouth before I thought about what I was saying," Paul sighed as he stared the way Kaitlynn had walked away.

"You really need to make a decision," Embry began. "Either you want to be with Kaitlynn or you don't and it is that simple, you just need to decide," Embry told him. "I'm not  
>saying the path after your decision will be easy but she doesn't deserve to be pulled back and forth with you, where you're nice one minute and mean the next."<p>

"I know," Paul said and looked at Embry.

"Just tell her how you feel and I know you don't want to do that but you've made a mess of things again."

"I know," Paul said shaking his head. "Maybe she is better without me."

"Maybe," Embry agreed. "Maybe not."

"I'll be back later," Paul told him and walked off in the direction Kaitlynn left.

* * *

><p>"Kaitlynn where are you," he said to himself as he looked around. "Kaitlynn," he said as he continued to walk. He could feel that she was hurting, that he had hurt her again. Hurting her seemed to be what he was best at. He let out a sad sigh and stopped and turned and walked a few steps to his right and he found her sitting under a tree with her arms wrapped around her legs, knees pulled up to her chest and her head laid on her knees. He could tell she had been crying, he had made her cry again.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kaitlynn walked away from Paul she found a spot in the woods to sit and think about things. But the only thing she could do when she sat down was cry, so she pulled her legs up to her chest and cried. Why was he able to hurt her so easily? A few minutes later Kaitlynn felt her heartbeat speeding up, just like it did when Paul was around her. She slowly looked up and saw Paul standing a few feet from her but she looked back down, away from him. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.<p>

"Kaitlynn," he said softly and touched her arms. "Shortcake," he whispered. "Please look at me." he said and he saw her shake her head and he felt his heart break, she didn't even want to look at him. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly and laid his head against hers. "Please forgive me." he pleaded and she moved her head to look at him. "Sometimes I  
>open my big mouth and say things before I think," he told her.<p>

"I know you do," she whispered.

"Shortcake, I do like you," he told her. "And I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. "Can you forgive me for what I said, for making you cry," he asked softly. "Again."

"Yes Paul, I can," she answered quietly. "Because I actually like you to," she added and he smiled.

"Friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Friends," she said smiling and she saw him smile and he wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs and stood up.

"You coming back with me?" he asked and extended his hand down. Kaitlynn placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. "Shortcake," he whispered and she looked up at him, "I don't like it when you say you're disappointed in me, I'd rather you be mad at me." he told her and she smiled.

"I don't like being mad at you," she told him. "I don't like arguing with you," she said. "I mean I know we'll argue, disagree occasionally, but I still don't like arguing with you  
>and being mad at you and feeling disappointed in you," she told him.<p>

"I don't like it very much either," Paul sighed. "But I love that you're feisty and tell me what you think." he added and she smiled and he gave her arm a gentle tug and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll try not to hurt you anymore."

"Good," she said and looked up at him.

"You ready to go back with everyone else, so your dad can kill me for upsetting you."

"He won't kill you Paul," she told him.

"But he'll think about it," Paul sighed.

"Come on," she said and pulled his arm.

"Ok," he smiled and followed her back.


	11. First day of School

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Paul and Kaitlynn walked back to Sam's in silence most of the way. Paul still held her hand in his, he hadn't tried to let go of it and she hadn't tried to pull it away either.

"So I heard about you calling Leah a bitch to her face," Paul smiled.

"Yeah," Kaitlynn sighed.

"And it ended with her saying you two might be friends," Paul said.

"Is something wrong with that?" she asked.

"Leah doesn't like many people," Paul told her.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I think you'd probably be good for her," Paul said and she smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Now lets get back before all the foods gone," Paul told her.

* * *

><p>When Paul and Kaitlynn got back to Sam's he had just finished cooking and all the food was on the table and everyone was making plates.<p>

"Shortcake you better get over and make a plate before everything's gone," he told her and she looked around. Everyone was over fixing their plates except Seth who was sitting  
>off by himself.<p>

"You go ahead and I'll be over in a second ok," she told him.

"Ok," he said and reluctantly let go of her hand and walked away from her. Kaitlynn watched him walk away and then she turned around and walked over to Seth. She sat down  
>by him and he looked over at her.<p>

"Hey," she said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Then why are you over here by yourself?" she asked. "You're not hungry?"

"No," he answered as his stomach growled and Kaitlynn raised her eyebrows.

"What's really bothering you?" she asked.

"I feel like I don't really fit in here," Seth told her. "Like everyone is in on some big secret but me," he added.

"I feel that way sometimes to," she told him. "But I know everything will be ok somehow," she assured him.

"I feel different to," he confided in her. "I mean I've grown three inches over night, literally," he sighed.

"You're thirteen Seth," she told him. "Maybe you've hit a growth spurt," she said helpfully.

"I don't think so," he sighed. "I've grown a total seven inches in a week, I'm hungry all the time and sometimes I just snap for no reason."

"Everything will be ok," she said and she put an arm around him.

"I feel like people just put up with me, like I'm in the way or something."

"Seth everyone feels that way some time," she told him. "But I like you," she said and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Seth," she said and he smiled.

"But you like Paul to," he said and she nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's not as bad as he seems," Kaitlynn told him.

"If you say so," Seth shrugged.

"Now why don't you come with me and get something to eat before the pigs eat it all," she said and he nodded and they stood up and turned to look at the guys grabbing food  
>and piling it on their plates and eating.<p>

"Pigs?" Seth asked.

"Yeah pigs is to nice a word for them," she said. "More like a pack of wolves," she added and Seth smiled. "You're hungry and so am I, lets go get some food," she told him and hooked her arm through his and led him over to where everyone was fixing their plates. She led him over and stepped in front of Embry.

"And just what do you think you're doing Katie?" Embry asked but Kaitlynn could tell by his voice he wasn't mad.

"Well Seth and I are going to get some food because I know for a fact this is your second trip to the food table," she told him.

"Fine," he sighed but smiled at her.

"Alright Seth come on," she said and let go of his arm and handed him a plate and then grabbed a plate for herself and they quickly put food on their plates and then found a place  
>to sit. Seth sat down beside her. The two of them started to eat.<p>

"Hey Paul," Embry said bumping him with his arm, he had already fixed himself another plate.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You going to loose Kaitlynn to Seth," he teased.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked and turned to where Embry was looking and saw Seth sitting next to Kaitlynn and growled.

"Paul, calm down, I was just teasing," Embry told him. "You know Seth is close to phasing right?" Embry asked him.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed how much he's grown just this week," Embry told him. "Sam thinks any day now, if something sets him off."

"Poor kid," Paul said quietly. "I wish he didn't have to be like us," he added and walked over to where Seth and Kaitlynn were sitting.

"Hey half pint," Paul said as he knelt down in front of them.

"I'll just go," Seth said and moved to get up.

"No Seth, sit down and finish eating," Kaitlynn told him, Paul glanced over at Kaitlynn. "You need something?" she asked.

"Oh I…" Paul said and looked over at Seth and then back at Kaitlynn. "I just," he said and looked over at Seth. "I know how you feel," he told Seth and stood up and walked away.

"That was really weird," Seth said. "Paul's not nice normally."

"Not to everyone," Kaitlynn sighed. "You finish eating and I'm going to talk to him." she told him.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Of course I am," she told him and he looked worried. "I'll be ok, don't worry, just finish eating," she said and he nodded and she stood up and went to find Paul.

* * *

><p>When Kaitlynn found Paul he was standing alone at the edge of the woods. Paul knew she was behind him, he felt her coming.<p>

"Shortcake," he said and she stopped, shocked he knew she was there but finally walked over and stood behind him.

"Paul," she said softly and laid her hand on his back. He turned around and looked at her. "Is everything alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine shortcake," he assured her. "Please don't waste your time worrying about me," he said and looked away from her.

"Paul," she said softly and reached up and gently ran her fingers across his cheek. "Its my time and I'll waste it any way I want to," she told him and he let out a sigh. "But just  
>so you know worrying about you, its not a waste of my time," she told him and he turned and looked at her.<p>

"You're really an amazing girl you know that," Paul said.

"Yeah I know," she said playfully and he smiled. "But why do you say that?"

"Well just the way you've come in here and forgiven Jake and Quill," he said. "And me," he added quietly. "The way you were able to talk to Bella," he went on. "And then with  
>Seth, he doesn't talk to any of us here, except Jake."<p>

"Well that's probably because Jake's nice to him," she told him. "He's a sweet kid Paul."

"I know he is," Paul said.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be nicer to him to," she told him.

"I make no promises shortcake," he told her. "But for you I'll try."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaitlynn got up and dressed for school. She was a little nervous but knowing some of the people she'd be going to school with helped. Kim and Stasia were<br>going to meet her in front of the school and show her where she needed to go and help her find her way around the school. When she got to the school Kim and Stasia were  
>right where they said they would be.<p>

"Hey," Kim said cheerfully.

"Nervous?" Stasia asked.

"A little but I'll be ok,' Kaitlynn told them.

"Come on we'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule," Kim told her and she followed them inside. A few minutes later she was getting her schedule from the  
>office and comparing it with Kim and Stasia's.<p>

"We have some classes together," Kim said as she looked at her schedule.

"And lunch," Stasia added. "You can sit with us."

"Good," Kaitlynn sighed relieved.

"But we don't have any classes together until third," Kim said and Kaitlynn nodded.

"I'll show you to your first class its on my way," Stasia told her.

"Thanks," Kaitlynn said.

"See you later," Kim told them and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>When Stasia and Kaitlynn got to her first class, Embry and Quill were already there. Stasia led her over to where they were sitting.<p>

"Hey guys," Stasia said. "Kaitlynn's in this class with you two."

"Great!" Quill said happily.

"That's all I get, hey guys," Embry grumbled and Stasia smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey Quill," Kaitlynn said.

"Good morning Kaitlynn," Quill said smiling. "Sit down," he told her and she sat in the seat in front of him.

"Well I have to get going to class, see you at lunch," she told them and walked out.

"So let me see your schedule," Quill said and she handed it to him. "We have the next class together, I can walk with you to show you where its at," he told her.

"Ok," she said and Embry looked over.

"Well Katie this is the only class we have together," Embry said. "But we have lunch together."

"Good," Kaitlynn said.

When the first class was over Quill walked with her to her second class.

"So how are you liking things here this time around?" Quill asked.

"Much better than the first time," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "You seem to be getting along with everyone and we all like you," he told her.

"That's good," she said and he smiled. "So how long have you been with Alisa?"

"About six months,' he answered.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"It just seems like longer watching you two," she said.

"Feels like longer to," he told her. "But in a good way," he added as he led her inside their next class.

* * *

><p>"Ok Kaitlynn," Quill said. "You're next class is down the hallway, then take the first hallway on the left, first classroom on the right ok,"<p>

"Ok, see you at lunch," she said to Quill and they went their separate ways.

Kaitlynn was walking by herself to her next class after leaving Quill when she felt she was being watched. She stopped turned around and found who was watching her. It was  
>a guy and he was with his group of friends. He was obviously the popular guy of the school. He was attractive and knew it. He smiled at her, he had a great smile to. He was<br>tall and had tanned skin like everyone else here. He definitely wasn't as hot as Paul, she thought and shook her head, why was she thinking of Paul. She went to walk away  
>but heard someone call out.<p>

"Hey," he said and she turned to look, it was the guy who was looking at her.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm Steven," he said.

"Kaitlynn," she told him.

"Its nice to meet you Kaitlynn," he said and she smiled. "You look lost, maybe I can walk you to your next class."

"I can make it on my own, thanks anyway," she said and turned and walked away. Steven's friends walked up to him.

"She shot you down," one of them teased.

"The days not over yet," he told them.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn walked in her class a few minutes later and took a seat in front of Kim.<p>

"How's your day been so far?" Kim asked.

"Well my first class was with Embry and Quill, I had my second class with Quill," she told her. "Some guy was trying to hit on me in the hallway."

"Who?" Kim asked interested and Kaitlynn smiled.

"He said his name was Steven."

"He's the most popular guy in school." Kim told her. "All the girls like him and want to go out with him." she added.

"I kind of figured that out from the way he acted," she sighed.

When it was time for lunch Kaitlynn made her way to the cafeteria. When she got inside she stopped and looked around trying to spot someone she knew. She finally heard someone call her name.

"Katie!" It was Embry, he was waving his arms to get her attention, she shook her head and smiled and walked over taking an empty seat across from Embry and Satsia, Kim  
>was already sitting beside Stasia. They were soon joined by Quill who took a seat by Kaitlynn. She looked over at his lunch tray that was piled with food.<p>

"Seriously Quill, where do you put all that food?" she asked and he shrugged, giving her a smile before he started eating. Jacob slid into the seat on the other side of Kaitlynn  
>a few minutes later.<p>

"Hey Kaitlynn," he said and she looked over at him.

"Jake," she said.

"Good first day?"

"Its been ok," she told him.

"Ok I'm going to get something to eat," he said and stood up and walked away.

A few minutes after Jacob left Kaitlynn saw Seth walk by them and sit at the end of the table they were sitting at. Kaitlynn looked down at him then back at Embry.

"He never sits with us, he sits at the same table but never really with us," Embry said answering her question before she asked it.

"Oh," Kaitlynn said and looked back down at him.

"We've asked," Quill told her. "But he doesn't really want to sit with us."

"Did you ever think that he doesn't want to because he just feels like you're putting up with him because you have to, that he's just in your way?" Kaitlynn asked.

"No," Embry said. "Because its not like that." he told her and she let out a sigh.

"I'll be right back," she said and stood up and walked to where Seth was sitting. She took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Seth," she said and he looked over at her.

"Hey Kaitlynn," he said cheerfully and smiled over at her.

"Why are you sitting down here by yourself?" she asked and he shrugged "You know you can come sit down there with us," she told him. .

"I don't think they want me there," he said.

"Come on you can sit by me," she told him and she saw a smile appear on his face. "Better than sitting by yourself."

"I guess," he said unsure.

"Jake is over there to," she told him.

"Ok," Seth agreed.

"Good, come on," she smiled and stood up, Seth stood up as well and followed her and Kaitlynn sat by Quill. "Sit down Seth," Kaitlynn told him and he took a seat by her.  
>Everyone looked at him but before anyone could say anything Jacob sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey Seth," he said. "Glad you finally decided to join us," he added and Seth looked over at him and nodded.

"Me to, I think," Seth said quietly.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn was at her locker getting books for her last class of the day. She closed her locker and turned to find her next class when two boys ran by causing her to jump out of<br>the way and drop her books in the process. She let out a frustrated sigh and bent down to pick them up but found someone else was already handing them to her.

"Here you go," he said and Kaitlynn looked up.

"Steven," she said as she took her books from him. "Thanks," she added and stood up. Steven stood up as well and smiled down at her.

"Kaitlynn," he said. "I would really like to take you on a date this weekend," he told her.

"I don't think so," she said quietly.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Not that its any of your business," she added and turned to walk away.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she turned back.

"What?" she asked obviously irritated.

"Just think about it," he smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn was walking out of school to head home at the end of the day, she had just stepped out of the building when she heard her name being called behind her.<p>

"Kaitlynn!" someone called and she turned and saw Jacob walking up behind her.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Can I walk home with you?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled and they fell in step beside each other.

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

"Good," she answered.

"That's good," he smiled. "So how did you convince Seth to come sit with us?"

"I asked him," she said.

"Well, I ask him all the time and he never does," Jacob told her.

"Well I told him he could sit by me," Kaitlynn shrugged.

"That had to be it," Jacob said. "All guys want to sit next to a pretty girl."

"I don't think that's it," Kaitlynn said.

"Well I think he might have a tiny crush on you," Jacob said and she smiled.

"Jake," she said shaking her head.

The next day at school was pretty much the same as the first. Steven asked Kaitlynn out once again and she turned him down. Seth sat beside her at lunch and finally started talking to everyone. He was a really sweet, happy kid but she noticed he had gotten a bit bigger than when she met him just a few days ago. Jacob once again walked home  
>with her.<p>

"Jake," Kaitlynn said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing its just Seth," she began.

"What about him?"

"It seems like he's gotten bigger since I met him a few days ago," she said. "Its not normal."

"He'll be fine, don't worry about Seth."

The next day at school Kaitlynn was walking down the hallway alone when Steven approached her again.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"You're breaking my heart," he said. "I've asked you out twice and you turned me down both times."

"A smart guy would have gotten the hint by now and stopped asking," she teased and he smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not," he grinned. "But I'm asking one more time," he added. "Let me take you on a date Friday night, if you don't have fun I'll leave you alone forever."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course," she said smiling.

"Fine, one date Friday night, you can pick me up at 6:00 at my house," she told him.

"Sounds great," he smiled and turned and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked, Stasia was standing by her.

"Steven asked me out," she told them.

"You said yes?" Stasia asked her.

"Yeah I said yes," Kaitlynn sighed. "But I feel like I shouldn't be going out with him, not in a bad way like he's a bad person, just…" she sighed and shook her head. "Anyway  
>I'm going out with him Friday night." she told them.<p>

"I'll see you two later, I need to find Embry," Stasia said quickly and turned and ran off.

"Is she ok?" Kaitlynn asked concerned.

"I guess," Kim shrugged. "Lets go to class."

* * *

><p>When Stasia found Embry he was with Jacob and Quill.<p>

"Guys," Stasia said out of breath from running.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked worried.

"Kaitlynn," she said. "Has a date this weekend with Steven."

"What!" Quill and Jacob exclaimed.

"Paul is going to go crazy when he finds out." Embry said worried.

"Damn it," Quill said.

"Well maybe it won't go well," Jacob said hopefully.

"I know she actually likes Paul." Stasia told them.

"Its not going to go well when he finds out about her date though," Embry sighed.

* * *

><p>That night everyone was having dinner at Sam's, Seth and Leah were even there. Kaitlynn was on the porch with Seth.<p>

"I think you've gotten bigger since I met you a few days ago," she said.

"I do to," he sighed.

"You keep this up and you'll have all the girls at school going after you," she teased and he smiled.

"I doubt it," he said quietly.

"Just wait, you'll see," Kaitlynn told him and he smiled.

Everyone else was scattered throughout Sam's yard talking to each other. Paul glanced over from his conversation with Sam and saw Kaitlynn talking to Seth on the porch. It  
>was obvious Seth had a small crush on Kaitlynn, anyone could see that.<p>

"You like Paul," Seth stated.

"We're friends," Kaitlynn told him.

"But you like him and I don't get it," Seth sighed.

"What don't you get?" she asked.

"He's mean and has a really bad temper and I know he's said mean things to you and upset you."

"Yeah but we're past that now," she told Seth. "Paul and I are friends and that's it, don't worry about me ok." Kaitlynn said and Seth nodded.

Paul finished up talking to Sam and walked over to where Kaitlynn was with Seth.

"Half pint," Paul said. "Get lost," he added.

"Paul," Kaitlynn said shaking her head.

"I want to talk to Kaitlynn alone," Paul said.

"Fine," Seth mumbled and walked off.

"You could be nicer," Kaitlynn told him.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"So why are you hanging out with Seth?"

"He's a sweet kid," Kaitlynn told him. "I like Seth."

"Uh-huh," Paul said nodded, his lips turning up in a smile. "So shortcake, what are you doing this weekend, Friday night?"

"I have a date," she told him.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"I said I have a date." she repeated.

"Who?" he asked angrily.

"A guy from school," she answered taking a step back from him.

"What's his name?"

"Steven."

"NO!" Paul told her. "I know who you're talking about and he only wants to date you because you're new here and he only wants to sleep with you," he said meanly.

"So just because he wants it doesn't mean its going to happen," She told Paul.

"Yeah right," Paul snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, All he wants is sex from you Kaitlynn, nothing more," he said meanly. "You barely know him." he told her.

"Maybe that's why I'm going out with him." she said quietly.

"Stop it Kaitlynn!" he exclaimed. "Just go ahead and go out with him," he fumed. "You can add yourself to his league of sluts, all the girls that line up just to be another notch  
>on his bedpost." he snapped.<p>

"I thought you knew me better than that," Kaitlynn said as tears filled her eyes and she turned and ran away from him. She didn't get to far before a hand grabbed her arm.

"Kaitlynn."

"Seth."

"What did he say to you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Seth, don't worry about it."

"You're crying," Seth said quietly.

"I'll be ok," she assured him and he let her go and she ran off. Seth looked at Paul who was standing on the porch looking in the direction Kaitlynn ran. Paul knew she was  
>crying and that he had hurt her, Again, he didn't mean to loose his temper, but she shouldn't be going out with another guy, it should be him. Seth walked over to where Paul<br>was and walked up on the porch.

"Paul," Seth said and Paul turned to look at him.

"What half pint?" he asked.

"What did you say to Kaitlynn?" Seth asked angrily.

"Its not your business half pint," Paul told him. "But out!" he growled.

"You made her cry," he said and started shaking. "Again!" he growled. "You're always making her cry!" he yelled as he started to shake more. "You need to stop upsetting her,"  
>he told him. Paul noticed Seth was shaking a lot.<p>

"Damn," Paul cursed. "Seth, calm down," Paul said calmly holding his hands out in front of him. "You really need to calm down," he said to him.

"NO!" Seth told him as he still continued to shake. "You have to stop hurting Kaitlynn," he demanded.

"Seth," Paul said as the others realized what was happening, Seth was seconds away from phasing.

Paul vaguely heard Sam mutter a damn it and tell Quill to get the girls in the house. He ordered Embry to find Kaitlynn and keep her away until the situation was under control  
>then him, Jacob and Jared made their way over to Paul and Seth.<p>

"Seth, Kaitlynn and I are friends and she…"

"NO!" Seth yelled, he was shaking more now and he suddenly leaped in the air and phased, Paul phased as well and growled at Seth.

"_What's going on? Seth asked panicked. _

"_You're like the rest of us now. Paul told him. "The legends we've heard all our lives are true," he added. "You're a wolf," he added. _

"Change back Paul," Sam ordered and Paul nodded and phased back. Jared handed him a pair of shorts and he slipped them on. A few minutes later they were able to get Seth to phase back and Sam explained everything to him about wolves and vampires and imprinting.

"So Kaitlynn is Paul's soul mate," Seth said quietly.

"Yes," Sam told him. "It doesn't mean she doesn't need you or want you as a friend and it doesn't mean you have to stop being her friend." he told him. "She can always use someone like you around. I know Kaitlynn wants you around." he added and Seth nodded.

"But if Kaitlynn is Paul's imprint, his soul mate why doesn't he treat her better?" Seth asked.

"He's trying Seth," Sam sighed. "But Paul, he's a jerk, an asshole and one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet all at the same time." he told him. "You'll see what I mean the  
>more you're around us."<p>

* * *

><p>When Sam was finished talking to Seth, Paul walked over and sat down next to Seth.<p>

"Half pint," Paul said and Seth looked over at him and then looked away. "I am sorry this happened to you," Paul told him. "I would never wish this on anyone."

"I know Kaitlynn is your imprint," Seth said quietly.

"Yeah she is," Paul sighed.

"So if she's your soul mate, why do you hurt her so much?" he asked.

"I don't know," Paul sighed. "Kaitlynn and I have a complicated relationship, a bad history," he added. "And I'm really good at messing things up."

"Why were you so mad at her?" Seth asked.

"Well she told me she had a date this weekend, with Steven from your school."

"Oh," Seth said. "I'm sure she'd rather be with you."

"Maybe but now I have to let her have this date with him," he sighed. "I won't force her to be with me if she can be happy with someone else."

"Well she won't be happy with him." Seth told him. "I don't like him, he'll treat her worse than you do." he added and Paul let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry for saying that," Seth apologized.

"No its fine, but now that you're one of us, you can help keep an eye on her at school."

"I was doing that anyway," Seth told him.

"Good," Paul smiled.


	12. Paul apologizes Again

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

As soon as Sam told him to find Kaitlynn, Embry ran off in the direction he saw her run last. When he found her she was standing by herself looking up at the sky.

"Katie," Embry said and she turned around.

"Hey Embry," she sighed.

"What happened?"

"Paul found out I have a date with Steven on Friday night and he got upset." she told him. "Told me all Steven wanted was to sleep with me, that he just wanted sex,"  
>Kaitlynn sighed. Embry could tell from her voice that Paul's words had hurt her. "I mean just because that's what he wants doesn't mean its going to happen."<p>

"I know Katie."

"I told Paul that but it made him even madder. He told me I could add myself to Steven's league of sluts since I was so anxious to be another notch on his bedpost." she said  
>as her eyes filled with tears again. "I thought he knew me better."<p>

"He does Katie," Embry said softly. "Come here," he said and pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she cried.

"I wish I knew why he was able to hurt me so easily," she told him.

"Paul is complicated," Embry told her. "And its not an excuse but he only got mad because, he's worried about you dating that Steven guy and I didn't say it but he likes you  
>a lot more than he admits to Katie."<p>

"I don't believe that," she sighed.

"Well you can," he told her and she looked up at Embry.

"Well do you want to come back to Sam's?" he asked.

"I think I just want to go home," she told him. "Will you walk me?"

"Of course," he said and they fell in step beside each other as they walked to Kaitlynn's house.

* * *

><p>After walking her home Embry went back to Sam's.<p>

"Where's Kaitlynn?" Paul asked.

"She wanted to go home, so I didn't try to force her to come back here," Embry told him.

"I needed to talk to her," Paul told him angrily.

"Well maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Embry growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," Paul said as he glared at Embry.

"Guys," Sam said stepping between them.

"Did you really say that stuff to her?" Embry asked. "Because you really hurt her," he told him. "Again."

"Damn it Paul." Sam growled.

"Did you really say that to her?" Embry asked angrily.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Kaitlynn has a date with a guy from school this weekend, Steven," Embry sighed "She told Paul about it and he obviously got upset." Embry went on. "She told me that Paul told  
>her all Steven wanted was to sleep with her. And when she tells him that it doesn't mean it will happen just because he wants it. Paul told her she could go ahead and add herself<br>to his league of sluts and be another notch on Steven's bedpost."

"Paul," Sam said shaking his head.

"I didn't mean any of it," Paul said quietly as he hung his head down. He knew he was always hurting Kaitlynn, it seemed to be the one thing he was really good at, sticking his big foot in his mouth. "I can't seem to do anything but hurt her, maybe she really is better off without me." he sighed, even though the last thing he wanted was a life that Kaitlynn wasn't a part of.

"No Paul, what you need to do is tell her he truth about how you feel and maybe all this would stop happening." Embry told him.

"He is right Paul, we can't force you to tell her but you really need to, at least about how you feel about her, you don't have to tell her the other stuff yet." Sam told him.

"She doesn't want me like that," Paul told them. "I'm not putting myself through that again." he added and turned and ran off.

"Is this about Natalia still?" Embry asked Sam.

"I think Natalia has something to do with it," Sam told him. "I don't think he's ever really recovered from losing her and he hasn't actually loved a girl or had a serious relationship since her."

"He's hurting himself and Kaitlynn every time he purposely or accidentally hurts her, even if its just words," Embry sighed.

"Things will work out eventually," Sam sighed. "We just have to be patient." he told him.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Kaitlynn decided to do her homework outside on the porch, it was actually a nice day, the sun was shining and it was warm outside. Her dad was on<br>the couch when she walked through the living room.

"Hey Dad, I'll be outside if you need me," she told him. "Doing my homework."

"Ok," he said. "So," her dad said and she turned to look at him. "Are you and Paul still getting along?"

"Depends on what day of the week you ask me that," she sighed. "Right now, no we're not."

"Something happened?" he asked.

"We had an argument," Kaitlynn told him confused about why she was so interested in her and Paul.

"Is everything ok?"

"He just got upset that I have a date tomorrow with a guy from school."

"You have a date,' her dad said.

"Yes dad," she sighed. "I'm going to do my homework." she told him and turned to walk away.

"Have you ever considered the reason Paul got so upset?" her dad asked and she let out a sigh and turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that boy likes you more than you know and more than he lets on," he told her and stood up.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I've talked to him."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me?"

"Paul…there are many things you don't know about Paul."

"And its looking more like I never will," she sighed and turned around and walked outside. She sat down on the porch and opened her book up and started to read her History assignment. She finished up her History reading and had started writing her English paper. She let out a sigh and leaned back against the porch railing. She felt her heartbeat  
>speed up a little and she looked up and saw Paul walking towards her house. She quickly looked down and tried to concentrate on her paper, but with Paul walking closer and<br>closer she couldn't. All she could think about was Paul. Paul stopped before stepping up on the porch.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she looked up.

"Paul," she replied.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I guess so," she sighed and looked up at him.

"Can I sit down with you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. Paul stepped up on the porch and sat down by her.

"Kaitlynn," he said. "I want to apologize for losing my temper yesterday," he told her. "I am sorry I hurt you," he apologized. "Again." he said quietly. "That I'm always hurting you."

"Paul I…"

"And I hope you have fun on your date with Steven tomorrow." he said and she shook her head and looked down. "I mean it Kaitlynn."

"Thanks for saying that," she told him and smiled.

"I really don't want to loose you as my friend." he told her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Take this," Paul said.

"Tell me what it is first."

"Its my cell phone number, put it in your cell and call me," he told her. "If your date doesn't go as well as you hope it does. Or any other time you want, if you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks," she smiled and took the paper from him and picked up her cell phone that was beside her and put it in her phone. Then she hit the call button and Paul's phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the number. "That's me," she told him and he smiled, happy that she wanted him to have her number, he saved the number in his  
>phone,<p>

"Thanks Shortcake," he said smiling and slid his phone back into his pocket. "I'll let you get back to your homework," he told her and he leaned over and placed a kiss on her  
>cheek, Kaitlynn felt her pulse race and her heart pound, just from a simple, innocent, kiss on the cheek. Although she knew Paul was far from innocent. "See you this weekend,"<br>he whispered.

"Bye Paul," she said quietly and he smiled and stood up and Kaitlynn watched him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The next night Kaitlynn was standing in front of her mirror in her room looking at herself. Steven would be here soon to pick her up. He told her they were just going to dinner together. She had fixed her hair, so it was down and hung in curls around her shoulders. She put on a little make-up as well. She had dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a purple dressy top that she put a white cami under, that she paired with a pair of black boots. At 6:00 she walked downstairs as there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her phone<br>from the table and slipped it in her pocket with her license and money she already had. Then she opened the door and saw Steven on the other side. Steven's eyes traveled over her body, in a way that she hated and Kaitlynn took a step back. It was different than the way Paul looked at her, she never felt uncomfortable under Paul's gaze like she did when Steven looked at her.

"You look great babe," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah lets go," Kaitlynn said and walked out the door closing it behind her.


	13. The Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

**CHAPTER 13**

Steven drove to the restaurant and led her inside. They were shown to a table and began to look over their menu's. After ordering, Steven ordered a steak and baked potato, Kaitlynn ordered grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Their waitress disappeared.

"So I wasn't sure you would actually go through with our date," Steven said as he reached across the table and laid her hand over hers. "It looked like you were going to back  
>out several times yesterday and today." he added and she pulled her hand away from his and laid her hands in her lap, she had no idea why but she didn't want Steven to touch<br>her. She looked over at him and saw his eyes darken, he was clearly angry.

"I told you I would go out with you on one date and I will." she said and Steven sighed and she saw him smile.

"Lets hope I get another date," he smiled and Kaitlynn tucked her hair behind her ear. She saw Steven looking around the restaurant, his eyes stopped on every girl in the place  
>and when the waitress brought their food out, she saw Steven smile up at her and give her a wink. She smiled and when she walked away Steven's eyes followed her.<p>

After dinner Steven walked her back to his car.

"So how about a movie."

"No I'd rather just go home." she told him as he cranked the car. "Take me home."

"Ok baby I'll take you home," he smirked.

"We're not going out again, just so you know," she told him as he backed out of the parking place and drove off.

"That's your loss," he snapped and neither one of them said anything until he drove into La Push and pulled over and stopped the car.

"So I take it you didn't have a good time."

"No I didn't, I've had plenty of bad dates to but this one was the worst," she told him. "The least you could have done was to not let your eyes wander over every girl in the  
>place." she told him. "You could have had your attention on me."<p>

"My attention is on you now." he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips. Kaitlynn pushed away.

"Do not kiss me!" she told him angrily. Kaitlynn couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to attempt to kiss her.

"You going to stop me," he said and crawled over in the seat with her straddling her lap and kissed her lips. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and Kaitlynn was trying to push him away as he lowered the seat.

"Stop!" she demanded and pushed him away with her right arm but he just grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight.

"Ow!" Kaitlynn whimpered and slapped him with her free hand. Steven glared down at her and slapped her across the face.

"Stop fighting," he yelled and stretched his legs out so he was lying on top of Kaitlynn. When he raised up to look down at her she saw her chance and she brought her knee up hard between his legs and he let out a yelp of pain. Then she slapped him in the face and pushed him off of her and got out of the car and ran to the beach.

* * *

><p>When she got to the beach everyone was there. She stood off in the distance wondering if she should even join everyone. As her eyes traveled over everyone, she found Paul<br>talking with Embry. She sighed, she wondered how she could always immediately find him it was like she had Paul GPS or something. She shook her head and considered going  
>home, Steven wouldn't be getting up for a while from the blow she dealt him, so she could make it home safely. She turned to walk away when someone called her name.<p>

"Kaitlynn." It was Seth.

"Hey Seth," she said quietly.

"I thought you had a date."

"I did." she told him. "It didn't go so well."

"I'm sorry," Seth told her.

"I'm not, I shouldn't have been with him anyway." Seth smiled.

"Ok," he smiled and Kaitlynn looked at him. "There's a red mark on your face," Seth said getting upset. "Did he hit you?" Seth asked angrily and Kaitlynn saw his hands shaking.

"Seth I'm fine ok," she assured him and laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down." he nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Paul's over there," he said.

"I know," Kaitlynn said quietly. "I don't want to bother him." she added. "I think I'm just going home, you go on and have a good time."

"You sure?" Seth asked looking over at her.

"Yeah Seth go on," she told him again.

"Alright," Seth said and walked away. He walked straight to Paul.

"Paul," Seth said.

"What's up half pint," he said.

"Kaitlynn's here," he told him.

"I know," Paul said.

"Well she said her date didn't go so well and he…" Seth began but didn't get anything else out because Paul walked away and over to where Kaitlynn was. He was in front of her in  
>a few seconds.<p>

"Shortcake," he said and she looked up at him.

"Paul," she said quietly and he heard it in her voice, she was about to cry.

"Come on," he said and held his arms out, Kaitlynn stepped into his arms and he wrapped them around her and held her. "Tell me what happened," Paul said. "Talk to me Kaitlynn."

"My date didn't go so well," she said quietly as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Come on," he told her and took her hand in his and led her away from everyone. When he stopped they were still on the beach just a place where no one could hear or see  
>them. Paul sat down, gently pulling Kaitlynn with him.<p>

"Ok now, talk to me, its just me and you now," he told her. "Why did your date not go so well?"

"Well first of all when were at the restaurant eating, his eyes never looked at me," she told him. "They were on every other girl there." she sighed. "He even flirted with our waitress."

"Then he was an idiot," Paul told her. "His eyes should have never wandered away from you," he added and she looked away. "He shouldn't have wanted to look at anyone else when he was already with the most beautiful girl in place." Paul heard her gasp and she turned to look at him, He could see she was surprised he said that from the look on her face. "I mean it shortcake," he told her and she nodded. "Tell me what happened next."

"I told him to take me home and soon as we got in La Push he pulled over to the side of the road. I told him we weren't going out again. He kissed me I told him not to, he didn't listen of course and he crawled over in the seat with me and shoved his tongue in my mouth, I tried to push him away but he grabbed my arm tight. And I told him to stop and slapped him and then he slapped me back."

"HE WHAT!" Paul yelled and Kaitlynn jumped and looked over at him. He was shaking a lot like Seth was earlier but Pauls whole body was shaking. Kaitlynn tentatively reached out  
>to touch him.<p>

"Paul," she said slowly. "I'm fine, please calm down." she said and touched his arm. She felt his shaking slowly stop and let out a relieved sigh. "Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine." he said quickly. "Sorry," he apologized and she nodded. "Where did he slap you?"

"Right here," she said touching her right cheek. Paul slowly ran his thumb over a red mark on her face.

"Ok go on," he said.

"Then when he raised up and looked down at me I kneed him really hard and slapped his face again and ran here."

"Damn," Paul said. "I had a bad feeling most of the night about your date," he told her. "At least he's in pain now." Paul smiled. "Which arm?"

"Huh?"

"Which arm did he grab?"

"My right one," she told him.

"Let me see," he said taking her right hand in his.

"Paul I'm fine," she argued after how he reacted to Steven hitting her she didn't want him to see her arm, just in case Steven left a mark.

"Please let me see." he said quietly and she nodded. "You look beautiful tonight." he told her and she smiled as he slowly pushed her sleeve up and then he saw it. "You have a bruise," Paul said and gently ran his fingers over the bruise on her arm. "I'm going to kill him," Paul said angrily and tried to stand up but Kaitlynn grabbed his arm.

"Paul don't do anything, just let it go," she pleaded.

"Shortcake, let me go," he told her.

"Please Paul, stay here with me," he looked over at her. "Please don't leave me here to go after him, he's really not worth it." Paul looked at her, torn between his instinct to protect his imprint and do what she wanted him to do. "I want you to stay here with me," she said softly. "please." she whispered and Paul let out a defeated sigh. How could he tell her no.

"Ok," Paul agreed and Kaitlynn laid her head on his chest, Paul smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. They sat silently for a while, Kaitlyn felt Paul twirling her curls around his finger and she let out a sigh and relaxed moving closer to him.

"I love how warm you are," Kaitlynn sighed. "Its like having my own space heater," she added and he smiled.

"I really like the curls," Paul told her and she moved away and looked up at him. "I really have no idea why he would have even wanted to look anywhere else if he had you in front  
>of him."<p>

"That's really sweet Paul." she said and he smiled.

"Yep that's the one word everyone uses to describe me sweet," Paul said and Kaitlynn shook her head. "Sweet that's so me."

"I think its more like inconsiderate jackass," Kaitlynn teased.

"That's two words shortcake." he smiled. "And you're probably right," he sighed. "Come on lets get back to everyone else." he said as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

Paul laced his fingers with hers as they walked back to join everyone else.

"So," Paul said. "Sam was discussing cliff diving tomorrow," he told her. "Its supposed to be a little bit warmer than usual, still a little cold for you probably, but if you're up for it, I would love for you to go with us."

"Well I think that's just what I need," she told him. "Nothing like jumping off a cliff to make you feel better."

"So you'll go?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'll go," she smiled.

"Good it will be fun, I'll pick you up in the morning on my way."

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want, but you can bring something to change into if you want and change at Sam's after cliff diving."

"Ok."

"You know Seth has a little crush on you right?" Paul asked her.

"Does he?" she asked. "I don't know why?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Paul asked. "You're beautiful, smart, everyone here likes you, you're a lot of fun," he told her. "I don't know any reason why he wouldn't like you."

"Well you don't seem to like me sometimes," she teased as she bumped his arm with hers.

"I always like you Shortcake," Paul told her. "Even if I loose my temper and get mad." he sighed. "I never mean to hurt you," she smiled.

"I think I know that."

"Good," he smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul and Kaitlynn walked onto the beach and joined everyone else.<p>

"Kaitlynn," Kim said surprised.

"Hey guys," Kaitlynn said quietly.

"I thought you had a date," Embry said to her.

"I did," Kaitlynn sighed. "Its over already."

"Must not have went well then," Stasia said.

"No it was definitely one of the worst dates I've had."

"Sorry it didn't go well for you," Jacob said.

"I'm really not, it felt really weird being on a date with him anyway," she sighed. "Like I shouldn't have been with him."

"So guys, Kaitlynn agreed to go with us cliff diving tomorrow," Paul said. "I asked her." he smiled.

"You're going to go cliff diving with them?" Stasia asked shocked.

"Sounds fun," Kaitlynn told her smiling.

"Hey if she can surf and bungee jump, why not cliff dive," Jacob smiled. "You're not going to back out are you?"

"Of course not, I said I'll go and I'll be there," she told him. "Paul's picking me up so I can't back out."

"That's not the reason I'm picking you up, I basically live next door to you," Paul said quietly. "I want to." he sighed. "I need to go find Sam," Paul told them. "Kaitlynn," he said  
>and she turned and looked up at him. "Don't leave, I'll walk you home when you're ready," he told her.<p>

"Ok," she smiled and he reluctantly let go of her hand and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Paul found Sam he was talking with Quill.<p>

"Paul, I saw Kaitlynn," Sam said. "The date not go so well with her and that guy?"

"No it didn't," Paul told him. "She's going with us tomorrow."

"Cliff diving," Sam smiled. "Good," he added.

"I have to go," Quill said. "I'm taking Alisa to a late movie."

"Have fun," Sam said and Quill smiled and ran off. Paul looked across the beach and immediately found Kaitlynn. He could find her immediately in a crowded room, anywhere. She  
>was talking with Kim, Stasia, Embry and Jacob. He watched as Seth walked over a few minutes later and stood right next to Kaitlynn.<p>

"So Paul," Sam said. "You should just tell her how you feel, take her on a date," he told him.

"I'm not sure she would say yes," Paul sighed.

"I'm positive she would," Sam told him. "Ask her, tell her, stop making yourself miserable."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Paul asked. "That I think about her all the time, That I think she's the most beautiful, amazing, smart, sweet, bitchy, talented, wonderful girl I've ever met," he said frustrated as he threw his hands in the air. "That I've only known her a week but I more than like her, I'm falling in love with her. That I tried to fight it but couldn't," he said as he wiped his eyes with his hands. "But I know she'll never feel the same way about me."

"She will Paul, she may already," Sam told him. "I see how she looks at you,"

"How she looks at me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah Paul," Sam smiled. "Kind of like how you look at her when she's not looking." Paul smiled. "She likes being close to you."

"Only because I'm warm, my body temperature is so hot, she likes being close to me because I can keep her warm." he shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sam asked.

"She called me her space heater," Paul said and Sam smiled.

"Talk to her Paul," Sam said and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I want her to not just like me but love me one day," Paul admitted. "But I keep messing up, every time I turn around I'm saying something I shouldn't, I'm hurting her." he sighed  
>and shook his head.<p>

"Paul just talk to her."

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn was talking with everyone else while Paul went to talk with Sam.<p>

"So you're really going to go cliff diving tomorrow with the guys?" Kim asked.

"Yeah it sounds like fun," Kaitlynn smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she added as Seth walked up and stood next to her. "Hey Seth."

"Are you ok now?" Seth asked her concerned.

"Yes Seth I'm fine," she told him. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do," he said and Kaitlynn smiled and put her arm around him.

"So what about you and Paul?" Stasia asked.

"What about me and Paul?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Are you going to go out with him now?" Seth asked smiling.

"I don't think so," Kaitlynn told him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Well he hasn't asked first of all," Kaitlynn sighed. "And I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me."

"But what if he did?" Embry asked.

"Well," Kaitlynn sighed. "I just might say yes," she added. "Something…" she said and turned and immediately found Paul and he was talking to Sam, she saw his hands waving in  
>the air, then it looked as if something was wrong. "I'll see you guys later." she told them and walked over to where Paul and Sam were talking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk to her," Paul sighed. "Because I'm the guy every girl wants to date."<p>

"Maybe not every girl," Sam told him. "But Kaitlynn just might if you ask her."

"Not tonight Sam," Paul told him. "She just had a really bad date and I'm sure the last thing she wants to hear is how I feel about her, how I want to date her." he said just as he  
>felt a hand touch his arm.<p>

"Paul," Kaitlynn said and he turned around.

"Kaitlynn," he said surprised. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know its early but you said you'd walk me home and its kind of been a long night and I just want to go home and relax."

"Of course I'll walk you," he said. "We'll see you in the morning," Paul told Sam.

"Bye Sam," Kaitlynn said.

"Bye Kaitlynn, see you in the morning, I'm looking forward to cliff diving with you tomorrow," he told her.

"I'm looking forward to it to Sam," she smiled and Paul took her hand in his.

"Come on shortcake," he said and led her away from the beach and they started walking towards her house.


	14. Cliff Diving

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Paul and Kaitlynn walked in silence the first few minutes of the walk back to her house. Kaitlynn looked over at him several times and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Paul," she said and he looked over at her and smiled. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," he sighed, he couldn't tell her he was thinking about her, how much he really hoped she felt the same way about him or at least liked him enough to go out with him. He let  
>out a sigh and looked over at her. "You don't think that guy will try anything do you?" Paul asked her worried.<p>

"Steven?" she asked and Paul nodded. "I doubt it, don't worry about me."

"I do though," he told her. "And you can't stop me." he smiled.

"Paul, I'll be ok," she said and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know," he said quietly and looked away from her. "Shortcake…"

"What's wrong?" she asked confused. He was acting very un Paul like.

"Nothing's wrong," he sighed and stopped walking. "Come on," he said and gave her arm a gentle tug as he started walking again.

"You're sure nothings wrong?" she asked.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok," she said. "But you can tell me if you want." she added and she saw him nod his head.

"Is your dad home?" he asked as they stepped on the porch.. "The house is so dark."

"I don't see his car, he must have run out." she said and got the house key out of her pocket.

"I can stay with you until he gets back," he stated.

"I'll be ok on my own," she told him.

"Shortcake, I really don't like leaving you alone after you went on a date with a guy you kneed, who is probably really pissed off at you."

"Paul, what are you going to do watch me sleep?" she asked.

"If that's what you're going to be doing then yes, but I'm not leaving until your dad gets here ok."

"Fine," she sighed and opened the door and walked inside, Paul followed her inside and Kaitlynn turned the lights on. "Make yourself comfortable," she told him. "You want  
>anything?" she asked.<p>

"No, I'm ok," he told her.

"Well the kitchen is that way," she pointed to the right and he nodded. "I'm going to change clothes and I'll be right back." she told him and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Paul sat down on the couch and waited for her to come back downstairs. He considered turning the TV and finding something to watch but Kaitlynn came back downstairs and sat<br>by him. Paul looked over at her and noticed she had on a pair of Tinkerbell pajamas on and smiled.

"You could have turned the TV on," she told him.

"I was thinking about it," he sighed and they fell silent. Kaitlynn grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv and then handed the remote to Paul.

"Find something to watch," she told him and he smiled and flipped through the channels. "You know you don't have to stay," she told him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No," she said. "Just if you have somewhere you need to be, or somewhere better to be or…"

"I don't have anywhere I need to be or anywhere else I want to be." he said before she could finish her sentence.

"You don't have a date or something?"

"No shortcake, no date," he sighed.

"Why?" she asked. "Its not like you can't get one."

"Well because there's this girl, this beautiful, amazing girl I like," he told her. "And I want her for more than a night. I really like this girl and…"

"You should tell her." Kaitlynn said quickly.

"Kaitlynn I've only had one serious relationship and it didn't end well," he told her.

"What happened?" she asked and moved closer to him. He looked away and shook his head. "You can tell me." she touched his arm and she heard him let out a sigh.

"Natalia," he sighed. "Her name was Natalia and she was beautiful. She had blue eyes and long blond hair, she was just as tall as me. She was perfect and I was so in love with  
>her and the biggest surprise was that she loved me back." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Or she did for a little while anyway. Or maybe she never did love me at<br>all, I really don't know and she's not here for me to ask." he said and Kaitlynn slipped her hand in his and curled her fingers with his. "Turns out that she prefers guys that were  
>more like her, rich boys who can give her everything she wants, things I never could." he sighed.<p>

"Paul," she whispered and laid her free hand on his cheek.

"You know how sometimes the more your parents or your friends tell you something or someone isn't good for you the more you want it?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she whispered and dropped her hand from his cheek.

"I really believe that's why Natalia was with me," he sighed. "Her dad, her friends, constantly told her I wasn't good for her or maybe it was good enough for her," he said and  
>shook his head and looked away. "And she told me that all the time," he sighed. "But I never told her how my mom and my friends said the same thing to me about her. But I was<br>in love and wasn't listening to them." he rubbed his eye and let out a soft, sad sigh.. "She finally left me for a guy more like her, football star apparently," he sighed. "I don't know how long she was fucking him behind my back before she actually told me." he turned back and looked at Kaitlynn. "I should have known that a girl like that could never really want me, I was just some sort of rebellious phase, a fling," he told her. "I don't know how long she cheated on me but I never cheated on her. It was after Natalia that I decided to never have another relationship. No more dating, just a lot of sleeping around with different girls."

"Why no more dating?"

"Because if I don't get attached, I can't get my heart broken again," he whispered sadly and Kaitlynn shook her head, she felt like her heart had broken with his when he told her  
>his story.<p>

"How long were you and Natalia together?" she asked him.

"Five months, two weeks," he answered and let out a sigh.

"And she just threw everything you two had together away," Kaitlynn said shocked and Paul nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed sadly.

"Paul," she said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." she whispered. "Believe me I know what broken hearts feel like." she told him. "I cried for days when Jason left and after  
>what Colby did to me and though I was never as much in love with him as I was with Jason, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt."<p>

"I know shortcake," he said quietly.

"Find something to watch on TV," Kaitlynn told him and he picked the remote up and flipped through the channels he finally settled on some action movie. Kaitlynn smiled.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Its fine Paul," she sighed and let out a yawn.

"You're tired," Paul stated.

"I'm fine," she said and turned towards the movie. Paul looked over at her a few minutes later and noticed she was falling asleep.

"Kaitlynn," he said. "Maybe you should go up to your room, if you're tired."

"I'm ok," she said sleepily as she wiped her eyes. "Good movie?"

"Yeah, its ok," He smiled and Kaitlynn nodded and he turned back to the TV. A few minutes later though Paul felt Kaitlynn's head land on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"Shortcake, you should go up to bed," he told her and moved his arm and Kaitlynn's head fell on his chest and she snuggled closer to him. He heard her mumble something that sounded like so warm and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as she moved closer to him. He let his other arm wrap around her to pull her closer. He felt her relax into him and her breathing even as she slept.

* * *

><p>When Kaitlynn's dad arrived home thirty minutes later Kaitlynn was still asleep on the couch with Paul except Paul had fallen asleep as well. Kaitlynn's dad slamming the car door<br>had woken Paul up and he sat up and saw Kaitlynn was still asleep on him. Her dad was probably going to kill him. Jonathan opened the door and the first thing he saw was Paul on the couch with his daughter lying on him.

"Paul," Jonathan said.

"Hello Mr. Jones," Paul replied and he looked over and noticed Kaitlynn was asleep.

"Maybe you should let Kaitlynn get to her room," Jonathan said glaring at him.

"Yes sir, I was waiting until you got home to leave," Paul told him and he unwrapped his arm from around Kaitlynn. "Kaitlynn, come on you need to go up to bed." he said as he  
>tried to move her off of him.<p>

"No," Kaitlynn groaned.

"Shortcake please," Paul pleaded.

"Paul," Jonathan said and Paul turned to look at him. "Go put her to bed." he added. "second door on the left."

"Ok," Paul said and he stood up and then scooped Kaitlynn up in his arms, she laid her head against his shoulder and he smiled and walked around the couch and started up the stairs.

"Paul," Jonathan called.

"Yes sir," Paul said.

"When I say put her in bed I mean put her in bed alone," he told him.

"Of course," Paul said and walked upstairs with her. He walked in her room and laid her down on her bed. He would have been able to find her room as soon as he stepped in the hallway, it smelled like her, like vanilla and strawberry shortcake, she smelled amazing. He looked around her room, she had a bookshelf full of books against one wall and a chest  
>of drawers against another. He looked around and saw where she must get ready every morning a small table with a mirror on it.<br>Jonathan had walked up the stairs undetected to make sure Paul listened to him. He saw Paul pull the covers over her and place a kiss on her cheek. Then he saw him look at her

"Sleep well my angel," he whispered and stood up. Jonathan turned around and walked back downstairs to wait for Paul.

* * *

><p>When Paul made it back downstairs Jonathan was standing by the couch.<p>

"I'm going to get home now," Paul told him. "But I'll be by in the morning to pick her up, she's agreed to go cliff diving with us."

"That sounds like something she would like to do," Jonathan sighed. "I always loved it."

"Kaitlynn's date didn't go well with Steven," Paul told him. "The date ended with her kneeing him because he wouldn't stop kissing her when she asked him to," Paul growled.  
>"the bastard left a bruise on her arm and the only reason I haven't found him yet is because she asked me not to." Paul told her. "I stayed with her because I was afraid he might<br>try to come here and do something if she was alone,' Paul sighed. "If she knows I told you she'll probably be mad at me…again," he said quietly. "I hate for her to be mad at me,"  
>he said. "Good night Mr. Jones, I'll see you in the morning," he told him and turned to walk to the door. He had placed his hand on the door handle when he heard his name.<p>

"Paul," he turned around.

"She won't find out you told me, believe me I know how she can be when she's mad at you, of course its probably ten times worse for you." Jonathan said and Paul nodded. "I  
>never imprinted so I wouldn't know how all this feels," he sighed. "We'll see you in the morning."<p>

"Thank you Mr. Jones," Paul said quietly.

"Paul," he said and Paul turned to him. "Its Jonathan ok."

"Ok," Paul smiled and he turned the door handle.

"Have a good night Paul," Jonathan said.

"You to," Paul said and walked out of the house and made his way home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaitlynn was still in bed when her phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it off the table beside her bed and answered it.<p>

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Time to wake up," Paul said cheerfully. "I really hope you weren't still asleep."

"Paul," Kaitlynn said.

"Yeah its me," he sighed.

"I'm awake now," Kaitlynn said as she sat up in bed.

"I'll be by to get you in an hour to meet the guys," he told her. "You're still going right?"

"Going where?" she asked sleepily.

"Cliff diving," he said excited. "You didn't forget." he said the excitement going out of his voice.

"Cliff diving!" she said quickly. "Sorry my brain doesn't work very well when I first wake up," she told him. "Of course I didn't forget," she told him.

"Good," he said. "I'll be by in an hour, is that ok."

"Sounds great," she said. "I'll be ready," she told him. "See you then," she added and hung up the phone. Kaitlynn quickly jumped out of bed and went to get dressed before going down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>When Paul came down for breakfast after talking to Kaitlynn his mom was in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning mom," Paul said happily and walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," she said. "Why are you so happy this morning?"

"I just got off the phone with Kaitlynn," he smiled as his mom handed him a plate with eggs, bacon and toast on it. "Thanks," he smiled and took his plate and sat it on the table  
>and went and got some juice from the fridge.<p>

"So you talked to Kaitlynn this morning," his mom smiled.

"Yes," he smiled as he began to eat. "I'm picking her up after breakfast and she's going cliff diving with us."

"Good," his mom smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Me to," Paul smiled. "You know she had a date with a guy from her school last night."

"How did that go?" she asked.

"Not good," Paul sighed. "She came to the beach after her date. The guy was looking at other girls and hitting on their waitress during their date and then he tried to force himself  
>on her," Paul added getting upset.<p>

"Paul," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he sighed. "Anyway she ended up kneeing him and slapping him across the face to get away. She ended up finding Seth first and he found me, I had a bad feeling the  
>whole night about her date to." he told her.<p>

"Honey…"

"Seth has a little crush on Kaitlynn," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Well if she's anything like you keep telling me she is its no wonder he has a crush on her," she told him and Paul smiled. "But Seth knows she's your imprint."

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "Anyway Kaitlynn told me what happened on her date with this guy, she should have never been with in the first place," he began. "He slapped her and he grabbed her arm and when I ask to see where he grabbed her and she shows me….I see that the bastard…"

"Language Paul," his mom scolded.

"Sorry mom," he apologized. "He left a bruise on her arm and all I wanted to do was kill him for hurting her. Stupid son of a bitch…

"Paul White Language!" his mom scolded again.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"But you obviously didn't hurt him."

"No Kaitlynn asked me to stay with her." Paul said. "So I did," he added.

"Good," his mom said. "You really need to watch your language Paul, what Kaitlynn must think of it…."

"Seriously mom, Kaitlynn's mouth is almost as bad as mine sometimes," he smiled and finished up his breakfast.

"Well you have fun today and be nice to Kaitlynn," she told him.

"I will mom," he said as he stood up and brought his plate to the sink.

"And you better bring her by soon, I definitely want to meet the girl you're going to finally settle down with," she said and he smiled.

"Assuming she feels the same way about me," he sighed.

"She will, just give her some time and be nice," she told him and he smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"I mean it Paul you have to be nice," she said. "Think more about her and less about how you're getting her in bed."

"Mom!" Paul exclaimed his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"I may be your mother but I'm not stupid Paul," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "I should go and pick Kaitlynn up." he added.

"You two be careful and bring her by soon."

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn dad was in he kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee when she got downstairs. Kaitlynn walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee added a little sugar and creamer<br>and then fixed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table.

"So your date went ok last night?" her dad asked.

"No it didn't," she sighed. "I should have never went on that date but I ended up on the beach with everyone after the date and Paul walked me home," she told him. "I don't  
>know when he left because I fell asleep."<p>

"So you and Paul are getting along now?" he asked.

"Yes dad, he apologized for the argument we had and we've been getting along for now," she told him.

"Good," he smiled.

"He'll be here soon to pick me up for cliff diving," Kaitlynn told him. "I've got a change of clothes to change into at Sam's afterward," she added.

"Good," he said as Kaitlynn continued to eat her cereal. "So you're not going out with that guy again then?"

"Steven," Kaitlynn sighed. "No I'm not," she told him. "I really shouldn't have been with him anyway," she sighed and took her last bite of cereal.

"I have to go in for work for a few hours, I should be back around 1:00."

"Alright," Kaitlynn sighed. "I'm going to finish getting ready before Paul gets here," he added as she took her bowl to the sink and then went upstairs to finish getting ready.

After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair in a ponytail she went downstairs and waited for Paul. Just as she stepped off the last step there was a knock on the door. Kaitlynn smiled and walked over and opened it. There was Paul standing there shirtless in a pair of blue jean cutoffs. He just got better looking every time she saw him.

"Good morning shortcake," Paul smiled.

"Good morning," she said as her dad walked over.

"Paul, good morning."

"Good morning Jonathan," Paul replied.

"I'll be back later dad," she said.

"Have fun and be careful," he told her.

"I will," she said and grabbed her bag and walked outside. Her dad shut the door behind them. Paul looked at her, she had on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a  
>ponytail, he smiled. "You look pretty." he said.<p>

"What?" she asked confused. "I think I'm far from pretty right now, t-shirt, pants and ponytail."

"Alright," he said. "Let me carry your bag," he added and reached to take it from her.

"Paul, I can carry it," she told him.

"Kaitlynn," he said and she let out a sigh and let Paul take her bag, he smiled. "Lets go," he said and she followed him off the porch and fell in step beside him as they walked to the beach.

"Paul," she said and he looked over at her. "Thanks for staying with me last night," she said and he smiled. "And I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Its ok," Paul told her. "You told me you were tired anyway but I just wanted to make sure you were ok." she smiled and they continued to walk. "So we're going to drop your stuff  
>off at Sam's and then go to the beach to meet everyone." he told her. "Are you ok with cliff diving today, you're not cold are you?"<p>

"A little cold but I'll be fine there is no way I'm backing out of this," she told him. "I don't care if I get sick or something."

"Don't say that!" Paul exclaimed and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok," she said slowly.

"I care if you get sick," Paul told her. "And you'll be fine," he added. "I'll make sure you're ok," he told her and she smiled. Just as they walked into Sam's yard Kaitlynn's cell phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Kaitlynn," the voice said. "Its Bella."

"Bella," Kaitlynn smiled and Paul stopped walking and looked at her. "Hey."

"So I was wondering if maybe we could get together later today," Bella asked.

"Of course Bella, I'm with Paul right now and we're fixing to go cliff diving but after that, I'm free," she said and looked up at Paul.

"You're getting along with Paul?" Bella asked surprised. "He's always such a jerk most of the time," she said. "Or maybe its just me."

"Its not you Bella," Kaitlynn assured her, "and Paul's not so bad," she added and Paul smiled.

"Ok."

"So I'll call you after cliff diving and we can meet up or whatever," she said.

"It sounds good to me," Bella sighed and Kaitlynn looked up and saw Paul trying to get her attention.

"Hold on a minute Bella," Kaitlynn said and looked up at Paul. "What?" she asked him.

"Just ask her to come here," Paul said.

"Really?" Kaitlynn asked.

"I'm sure Jake would like…love to see her," Paul smiled.

"Are you…We'll get back to that in a minute."

"Bella, why don't you just come here," Kaitlynn suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked reluctantly.

"Positive, we'll go somewhere and talk and then you can just hang out with us. I'm sure Jake will be here as well."

"Alright," Bella agreed. "What time?"

"What time," Kaitlynn said looking at Paul and saw him mouth 11:30. "11:30." she said.

"Ok see you then," Bella said.

"Ok bye Bella," Kaitlynn said and looked at Paul. "Jake likes Bella."

"More than likes shortcake," Paul sighed. "But she's still hung up on the lee….guy she used to date."

"Edward, the one that left her," Kaitlynn sighed. "I really hope she's able to move on soon and that Jake doesn't get his heart broken."

"Well I don't think we can do anything about either one of those, Bella has to want to move on and let him go," he told her, "and you can't help who you fall in love with." he sighed.

"I know," Kaitlynn said quietly. "Paul."

"Yeah."

"Do you and Bella not get along or something?" she asked.

"Oh well, I will admit she's not my favorite person and I'm not exactly her favorite person."

"Paul," Kaitlyn said.

"We didn't have a good first meeting," he admitted.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"She slapped me across the face," Paul sighed and Kaitlynn laughed.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Yeah, I know I did," he sighed. "you know what a jerk I am."

"What a jerk you can be, you're not always a jerk," she said and he smiled as she looped her arm with his as they walked.

"Well we need to get moving, the guys will be waiting for us," Paul told her.

"Ok," he said and they ran in Sam's and dropped her stuff off, saying Hello to Emily before they left and then made their way to the beach.

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach the other guys were already there.<p>

"Morning Kaitlynn," Sam said.

"Morning," Kaitlynn replied.

"Hay Katie," Embry said and she smiled over at him.

"Come on guys, lets get going to where we'll dive from." Sam told them and everyone followed Sam across the beach. Paul and Kaitlynn walked behind everyone as they made their way to the cliffs. Jacob was walking in front of them.

"Jake," Kaitlynn said and he turned to look at her and smiled. "I talked to Bella this morning," she told him.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"Yeah she'll be at Sam's at 11:30," she told him. "She wants to talk to me about something but I know she wants to see you." she added. "Telling her you'll be there is what convinced her to come here instead of meeting somewhere else," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Yeah Jake just…..never mind."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…." she said.

"It might be better to talk about it later," Paul told him.

"Ok," Jacob agreed.

"Ok we're here," Sam said and Kaitlynn looked out from where they were standing.

"We're pretty high up here," she said nervously.

"We usually dive from higher," Quill said and pointed and Kaitlynn looked up and her mouth dropped open.

"You guys dive from up there?" she asked shocked.

"Yep," Embry said and Kaitlynn took a step back and bumped into Paul.

"Its ok to be nervous," Paul whispered in her ear.

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"Hey," he said and she turned around to look at him. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said quietly. "But….never mind" she shook her head,

"But what?"

"Its fine Paul," she sighed.

"Just tell me," he whispered.

"Will you jump before me so I know you're down there waiting for me after I jump?"

"Is that all you want?" he asked. "Of course I will," he told her and she smiled. "Sam will go first anyway."

"Ok I'll go first," Sam said. "Just watch me." he told her. "and you don't have to do it like me either." he told her and he backed away from the ledge and she watched as he ran and when he got to the end he jumped and Kaitlynn saw him spread his arms out to his sides before he pointed both hands towards the water. He looked so graceful and made it look so easy. Kaitlynn looked down resurface a few seconds later and swim to the shore.

"So that's it ok," Paul said. "Do you want to go ahead and go or do you want one of the other guys to go?"

"No, you go ahead and then I'll be right behind you," she said nervously as she gave him a push.

"Alright," he sighed and walked over and she watched as he ran towards the ledge and jumped she saw his arms go out much like Sam's did, except Paul looked a lot more perfect, He looked as if he was suspended in the air for a moment, he looked more graceful than Sam as his arms moved around and he positioned his hands down and dove in the water. He resurfaced and looked up at her and gave a small wave as he waited for her to jump instead of swimming over to wait for Sam. Kaitlynn smiled down at him and took a few steps away from the ledge.

"Are you ready?" Embry asked her.

"Yeah I am," Kaitlynn said. "Its fun right?"

"Yep," he said and Kaitlyn smiled.

"Ok then here I go," she said and she took a few more steps back and ran and jumped off. Her dive wasn't anything spectacular like Paul or Sam's was. It was basically just a jump. She felt herself falling towards the water and a few seconds later her body hit the water and it was really cold. She popped up a few seconds later and saw Paul a few feet away. He swam over to her.

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Not bad for your first time," he told her and he looked and noticed she was shaking. "Come on lets get you out of the water, your cold." he added and they swam over to where Sam was waiting.

As she walked out of the water with Paul, she wondered why she was so nervous about it. It wasn't that bad, once she actually jumped, she couldn't wait to do it again.

"So how was it?" Sam asked.

"It was great," she smiled. "Once I actually jumped, I really loved it, kind of a rush,." she told him still shaking a little from how cold the water was. "But cold," she told him.

"I was worried about that," Paul told her. "Come here," he told her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you so warm?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and got as close as she could to him.

"Paul," Sam said and Paul looked over at him. "Maybe you should get Kaitlynn back to my house so she can get out of those wet clothes."

"Ok, see you there," Paul said. "Come on shortcake, lets go get you dry and warmed up."

"But I am warm," she argued not moving away from him. Paul smiled.

"Kaitlynn I don't want you to get sick, come on lets get to Sam's," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Alright," she agreed and moved away from Paul and they started to walk back to Sam's. He could still tell she was cold so Paul put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," she sighed.

"When we get back to Sam and Emily's you can get a shower and change," he told her.

"Good," she sighed. "Then Bella will be there not much later," she added.

"I know," he sighed.

The two of them walked in the house not much later. Emily was in the kitchen cooking of course.

"Hey you two," Emily said. "How was it?" she asked Kaitlynn.

"It was great!" Kaitlynn exclaimed. "I really enjoyed it, even though I was nervous the whole time."

"Good," Emily said. "You can go take a shower upstairs and change into your dry clothes," she added.

"Thanks Emily," she smiled and went upstairs.

"There are extra clothes in the closet in the hallway," Emily told Paul.

"Thanks," he said and went to change.

* * *

><p>He came back in the kitchen a few minutes later.<p>

"So Paul," Emily said. "When are you going to tell her everything?"

"I don't know Emily," Paul sighed. "I'm not sure she wants to be tied to me forever," he told her. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't." he added sadly.

"Paul," Emily said and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "I can see it when she looks at you. I watch her try to find ways to be close to you. When you two aren't arguing she enjoys being around you."

"Sometimes I think she likes arguing with me," he sighed.

"Maybe she does," Emily smiled. "You two deserve to be happy," she told him. "Together." she added.

"I want that to Emily," he told her. "I like Kaitlynn a lot, Not sure if she likes me the same way or ever will like me the same way. Feel the same way about me that I do about her." he sighed. "There are times I think she'll never want me," he said miserably.

"She will Paul," Emily assured him.

"Then there are times when she makes excuses so I'll hold her close to me to keep her warm or when she slips her hand in mine, that I think she could actually feel the same way about me."

"She can Paul." Emily assured him. She thought it was so strange seeing Paul like this he was always so confident about everything.

"That guy she went out with last night did not deserve to be out with her. She told me he never even looked at her during dinner that his eyes wandered over other girls and he flirted with their waitress, Paul said upset. "Then he tried to force himself on her."

"Oh no," Emily gasped.

"Don't worry Em, she took care of him herself," Paul smiled.

"How?"

"She kneed him and slapped him across the face." Paul said. "Then she ran to the beach and well Seth found her first and then Seth found me and she told me what happened. He left a bruise on her arm Emily, I wanted to kill him for hurting her." he said. 'Or at least hurt him, beat him up a little."

"You didn't?" Emily asked surprised.

"No, because Kaitlynn asked me to stay with her," he sighed. "I couldn't leave her." Emily smiled.

"Its good that you stayed with her."

"I told her about Natalia last night," Paul whispered. "How she cheated on me, left me."

"I know that had to be difficult for you."

"It was difficult but its just really easy to talk to Kaitlynn about anything," he admitted. "Whether we're just talking like we did last night or teasing each other." he smiled. "I love  
>how smart she is, how she gets along with everyone here so well, That she went cliff diving with me and the guys and loved it," he smiled. "I like that she's not afraid to tell me what she thinks, I love how feisty she is." he admitted. "That she was able to forgive me for everything I've done after how I've hurt her. I've been apologizing to her a lot," he sighed.<p>

"Paul, just keep being nice to her. You're letting her see what a truly amazing guy I know you are," Paul smiled. "She's going to fall in love with you Paul."

"I hope so, because I'm definitely falling in love with her." he admitted.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kaitlynn walked back in the kitchen.<p>

"Feel better now that you've gotten changed?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlynn smiled and walked over and stood next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked and Paul saw a concerned look cross her face.

"Of course, I'm fine," Paul told her. "Why?"

"Oh its nothing, I just got this strange feeling when I was upstairs, that you were upset or sad or something," she said and Paul looked at her strangely for a second. "Sorry," she apologized. "You probably think I'm weird now."

"No shortcake I could never think you were weird," he told her and she smiled. "We have about thirty minutes before Bella gets here," he told her.

"Ok," Kaitlynn said.

"Come outside with me?" he asked hopefully.

"But I was going to help Emily." she said.

"I'm actually almost done Kaitlynn," Emily told her. "Go ahead and go with Paul."

"Please," Paul said.

"Its cold outside," she said. "You going to keep me warm?"

"If you want me to."

"Ok then," she agreed and he smiled and took her hand in his. "See you later Emily," she added and Emily smiled at them as they walked out.


	15. Confessions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Paul led her outside and sat down on the porch, he gently pulled her down with him and then pulled her close and wrapped his  
>arms around her. He heard her let out a sigh as she leaned into him.<p>

"Warm?' he asked.

"Yes," she sighed and leaned in closer to him, Paul smiled.

"Kaitlynn, I know you had a bad date last night and that you may not want to date for a while, but I was wondering…well hoping,"  
>he began nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" he asked nervously. Kaitlynn smiled,<br>not believing he was so nervous about asking her out on a date.

"You want to go on a date with me?" she asked.

"Yes Kaitlynn," he said.

"I thought you didn't date."

"Well I hadn't took the time to get to know you before," he told her and Kaitlyn looked up at him.

"Paul," she sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to date," he told her. "Especially me," he added. "But the truth is no matter how I acted when you first moved back here I haven't wanted any other girl but you," he admitted and Kaitlynn laid her head back on his chest and smiled.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Shortcake," he told her. "I promise." he told her. "And if you don't want to go out with me now, I'll wait until you're ready, because I don't want anyone else."

"Paul," she said quietly and pulled away to look up at him. "I would never ask you to do that, not if you met someone you actually liked." she told him.

"Kaitlynn I've already met someone I actually like even if the two of us don't always get along," he told her as he started to gently run his fingers up and down her arm.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Who?"

"You," he told her and she smiled. "You know that beautiful, amazing girl I told you about last night. The one I wanted for more  
>than just one night?" he asked her as he ran his fingers down her arm and took her hand in his.<p>

"Yeah," she sighed.

"It was you I was talking about," he admitted and Kaitlynn gasped.

"Paul I…" she began.

"I understand that you may not want to date me but…."

"Paul," she said. "When?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"When do you want to take me on a date?" she asked. "Because I really would like to go on a date with you." he smiled.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Paul, really," she told him.

"Next week, Friday," he said hopefully.

"Sounds great to me," she said and he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," he told her and pulled her back to him.

"Shortcake, you smell amazing," he told her and she smiled and looked up at him.

"People have said lots of things about me but never anything about the way I smell."

"Well you smell amazing, at least to me," he told her. "Its like a mixture of Vanilla and Strawberry Shortcake," he told her and he heard her laugh quietly. "It makes me want to bite you to see if you taste as good as you smell."

"Paul!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to actually bite you," he told her and she smiled. "At least not today anyway." They both turned to look  
>as they heard a car pull up. "Bella," Paul told her as they saw Bella park her truck and get out. She tentatively walked up to the porch.<p>

"Good morning Bella," Kaitlynn said cheerfully.

"Good morning," she replied quietly and Bella looked at Paul. Kaitlynn elbowed Paul in the side.

"Morning Bella," Paul said

"Morning Paul," Bella replied quietly.

"Ok, well I'm going to go with Bella for a few minutes, we'll be back later," Kaitlynn told him.

"Alright," Paul said and reluctantly let her go. "Be careful," Paul told her.

"We will," she told him and Paul stood up and then extended his hand down to help Kaitlynn up. Kaitlynn placed her hand in his and Paul gently pulled her up. "Bye Paul." she said and her and Bella got in Bella's truck and left. Paul let out a sigh and went inside with Emily.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked inside Emily looked up. She was still cooking food for everyone. Paul shook his head, he had no idea how she did it, fed all of them, put up with all of them, she really was amazing.<p>

"Need any help?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," Emily smiled. "Where's Kaitlynn?"

"She left with Bella, they'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh." Emily sighed.

"So she agreed to go on a date with me next Friday," Paul smiled.

"That's great!" Emily said happily. "I told you that she liked you," she added.

"I know you did but its just hard to believe that she could actually want me," he said.

"You're not as bad as you think you are Paul," Emily told him. "Kaitlynn sees that," she went on. "But she also knows about your temper and that you can sometimes be…."

"An inconsiderate Jackass," Paul said for her. "Those were Kaitlynn's words anyway."

"Yes Paul she knows how you can be so she knows what she's getting into," Emily told him. "A little bit anyway," she added. "Just  
>be nice to her," Emily told him<p>

"I'm trying Emily," Paul told her.

* * *

><p>"So is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go to talk?" Kaitlynn asked.<p>

"No," Bella sighed.

"Well we can just go to my house, my dad had to go into work for a few hours today, so no one's there."

"Sounds good," Bella said and Kaitlynn told her where she lived and Bella parked the truck outside her house a few minutes later.

"Come on in," Kaitlynn told Bella as she opened the door. "Find a place to sit and make yourself comfortable," she added and Bella sat down on the couch. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm ok," Bella whispered. Kaitlynn sighed and sat on the couch with Bella.

"Ok Bella, what's going on?"

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you had a boyfriend who left you without a good bye or anything and one that cheated on you with your best friend how are you so happy and able to talk about it like you do?" she asked. "Did you not love them?"

"Yes Bella I loved Jason so much," she told her. "It hurt when he left me with no good bye especially considering that we slept together the night before." she added. "But he couldn't have loved me as much as he said he did if he would just sleep with me  
>and leave. And no I didn't realize that right when it happened. I was depressed for a while because I missed him and still loved him. My dad didn't know what to do with me of course but I had a lot of help from my friends. There were lots of sleep over parties and eating ice cream and eventually I felt better. It didn't happen over night but over a few weeks I moved on and dated other guys, no one seriously until Colby."<p>

"And he cheated," Bella said.

"Yes," Kaitlynn sighed. "And yes it hurt that he slept with other girls and never even tried to sleep with me at all," she admitted. "It hurt more that he slept with a girl who called herself my best friend." she went on and ran her fingers through her hair. "But in the end I finally realized they weren't worth it. How they made me feel about myself, like I was worthless," she told her. "I wished I could have seen this sooner with them instead of feeling that way because I'm not worthless. I'm smart, I can be funny, I can surf, I'm somewhat pretty, I can cliff dive, I'm awesome." she smiled. "You need to tell yourself that to Bella. Just because Edward, his name was Edward right?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "I couldn't believe he wanted me anyway. Every girl in school wanted to date him but he never looked or dated any of them. That's what Jessica told me anyway," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, he didn't date anyone until me. He was the best looking guy I'd ever seen, brown hair and golden eyes and an amazing smile. I loved him so much. He said he loved me and I thought he did."

"Maybe he did Bella, I can't say anything on that because I never met him." Kaitlynn said.

"Maybe he did love me."

"What did he say when he left you?"

"That him and his family were leaving, I told him I'd go with them," Bella said. "But he told me he didn't want me with him," she said quietly and Kaitlynn saw her eyes filling with tears. "That I just wasn't good enough for him." she finished and Kaitlynn saw the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Bella, I know it doesn't seem like it but things are going to be ok, you'll get past this soon, one day you'll wake up and you won't forget about Edward completely but you'll be your old self and you'll fall in love again," Kaitlynn told her and Bella shook her head.

"I don't want anyone else," Bella whispered as she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I didn't either after Jason." she told her. "You're a beautiful, amazing girl and you're going to find a guy that's going to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"I doubt it," she sighed. "Maybe I am unlovable."

"No you're not Bella," she told her. "And don't say that." she added and Bella shrugged.

"Ok."

"Bella when you're feeling bad about yourself you should say this. 'I'm Bella Swan and I'm awesome,'" Kaitlynn told her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it does help, even if it does sound a little over the top." Bella smiled. "Ok so repeat after me Bella. "I'm Bella Swan and I'm awesome,'"

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm awesome," she muttered.

"Say it like you mean it Bella," Kaitlynn told her.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm awesome," Bella said a little more loudly.

"One more time," Kaitlynn told her.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm awesome," Bella said.

"That will do for now," Kaitlynn told her and they fell silent.

"So," Bella said. "What's going on with you and Paul?"

"He asked me out on a date for next Friday."

"And you agreed?" Bella asked surprised. "I thought you didn't like him very much."

"Depends on what day of the week you ask me that?" Kaitlynn told her. "But we're getting along better and he's being nice and I  
>like him." she added. "I'm actually excited about our date for Friday."<p>

"I hope things work out for you," Bella sighed.

"Me to," she said. "So you ready to get back to Sam's?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets go," Bella said and the two of them went to get in Bella's truck and she drove back to Sam's house.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the guys got back to Sam's it was just Paul and Emily there still. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table still talking with Emily who was still cooking. Sam walked over and kissed Emily as the rest of the guys poured in.<p>

"Where's Kaitlynn?" Embry asked Paul stood up and walked over to him.

"She's with Bella. Bella called her and asked if she could meet her but they'll be back soon," Paul told him.

"Ok," Embry said.

"I'm going outside she should be back any minute," he told Embry and walked out the door. Embry followed him.

"So what's going on?" Embry asked. "And I know its something. You didn't have another fight with Kaitlynn before she left did you?"

"No," Paul sighed as he sat on the porch, Embry sat beside him. "I asked Kaitlynn on a date for Friday," Paul told Embry.

"What did she say?" Embry asked.

"She said yes," Paul told him. "I told her how I feel and asked her out and she said yes," Paul smiled and Embry smiled as well.

"That's great!" Embry said happily.

"I'm really nervous about it," Paul admitted. "I've never been nervous with a girl before, never," Paul said. "But being alone with her on a real date, just makes me nervous, that I might mess up or something."

"We all felt like that Paul, especially in the beginning," Embry told him. "And we still do a lot of the time."

"I…,Kaitlynn….I don't want anyone else but her, I just hope that she starts feeling the same way about me."

"I do to Paul," Embry told him.

"I told her about Natalia."

"You did?" Embry asked surprised.

"Yeah, when we're not arguing she's really easy to talk to."

"Its like that for me and Stasia to." Embry told him. "She's my imprint, my soul mate and I love her so much but she's also my best friend," he smiled. "We can talk to each other about anything." he went on. "Hopefully it will be like that for you and Kaitlynn." he told him.

"Maybe," he sighed and they both looked up and saw Bella driving up in her truck with Kaitlynn.

* * *

><p>Paul stood up when he saw them. Bella turned off the truck and the two of them got out and walked up to the porch.<p>

"Hey Embry," Kaitlynn said smiling.

"Hey Katie," Embry said and hugged her. "Hey Bella," Embry said. "Come on in, Jake is inside with the rest of the guys and everyone else should be here any minute."

"Alright," Bella agreed.

"We'll be in in a minute," Paul told them and Embry led Bella inside. "So is everything ok?"

"Yeah, its going to be fine. Bella will be ok eventually," she told him. Paul nodded and looked down at her, he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" he asked and she smiled.

"You want to take me to meet your mom?" she asked surprised.

"Well I've met your dad and I've been telling my mom about you and she really wants to meet you," he told her.

"Do you want me to meet your mom?" she asked him.

"Yes Shortcake I do."

"Ok," she agreed. "When?"

"Today," he said hopefully.

"Ok," she agreed and he smiled.

"Great," he said relieved.

"Did you think I would say no?" she asked.

"There was a possibility you would."

"I would love to meet your mom today," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he sighed. "Now lets get inside."

* * *

><p>When Embry walked in with Bella everyone looked up.<p>

"Hey Bella," Emily said.

"Hi," Bella replied as Jacob walked over.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah me to," she said as Paul walked inside with Kaitlynn.

"Is everything ok?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Yeah Jake, everything is fine," Bella told him.

"So you had a good talk with Kaitlynn?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," Bella said quietly. "She's helping me see things more clearly and though I'm far from over Edward, I know I'll be able  
>to move on one day soon."<p>

"That's good," Jacob smiled and Bella looked up at him and Jacob smiled and looked down at her and their eyes met. It was really the first time they had really looked at each other since he phased. Jacob felt as if his world literally stopped turning and everything and everyone faded away except for Bella, All he could see was Bella. She was what was holding him to the ground.

"Jake," Bella said. "Jake," she said again touching his arm and he looked at her again. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I have to go, I'll be right back," he added and ran out.

"He just…" Embry began and Sam nodded.

"I got it," Paul said and he looked down at Kaitlynn. "I'll be right back ok."

"Yeah go on," she said and Paul smiled and ran out after Jacob.

* * *

><p>Everyone just stood silently not knowing what to say. Although Kaitlynn had no idea that the legends were true and she was the soul mate of the hot headed, bad tempered guy she was slowly becoming very attached to, Bella knew all about the wolves and imprints but had no idea it had just happened to her.<p>

"I'm going to get some air," Bella said.

"Bella," Sam said and she looked over at him. "Please stay close."

"I'll only be on the porch," she told him and he nodded and Bella turned and walked out. Kaitlynn let out a sigh and Embry walked over to her.

"Hey Katie," he said and she smiled and looked up at him. "So Paul said you have a date next week on Friday."

"Yeah he asked me on a date," she sighed.

"Katie," Embry said. "Come on," he added and took her hand and led her out to the backyard. When they were outside, he let go of her hand and looked at her. "Talk." he said. "You're not excited about the date with Paul."

"Yes I'm excited about it, there isn't another guy I want to date," she said. "Its just….Embry he said…he was nervous when he was asking me out, I've never seen him like that. He always seems so confident."

"He usually is," Embry told her.

"Well he told me didn't want any other girl but me no matter how he acted," she shook her head. "And that if I didn't want to go out with him now he would wait for me to be ready."

"Really?" Embry asked surprised.

"Yeah I was surprised at that to, Paul White waiting for someone and being patient," she sighed and sat down on the porch. Embry walked over and sat beside her. "I told him he didn't need to do that especially if he met someone he liked."

"What did he say?"

"That he already met someone he liked even if the two of them didn't get along. Last night he was telling me about this beautiful, amazing girl he met that he wanted for more than just one night, he told me today it was me." she sighed. "How could I ever turn him down," she said.

"Did you want to?" Embry asked her.

"No, it never even crossed my mind to tell him no," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "But Embry I'm becoming way to attached to Paul."

"I think he's kind of attached to you to Katie," Embry told her and she smiled.

"Its not just that, the more time I spend with him the less time I want to be away from him." she whispered. "I haven't even been back here that long," she told him. "But the more time I spend with Paul, the more I…." she said and looked away.

"Come on Katie tell me, you've always talked to me, since we were kids."

"The more time I spend with him, the more I start to fall for him and I really don't want to get my heart broken again," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't do that,' Embry said and wiped it away. "Come here," he said and wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know its not Paul's intention to hurt you or break your heart,' Embry told her. "He really likes you Kaitlynn, maybe he's even feeling the same way about you."

"I hope so Embry," she sighed. "Because now that I have him I don't want to let him go even if we're only friends."

"Katie I can assure you Paul wants to be more than your friend," he told her and she looked up at him and smiled. She pulled away and wiped her tears with her hand.

"He did ask me to meet his mom," she told him and Embry looked shocked.

"He did?" Embry asked surprised. "Then that's the best sign of all. He doesn't take girls home to him mom, the last one was…."

"Natalia," Kaitlynn growled. "That bitch that left him and broke his heart."

"That's her," Embry said. "So when is he taking you to meet his mom?"

"He wants to go later today."

"She's going to love you just like the rest of us do, don't worry."

"I'll try," she said and Embry smiled.

"You ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said and stood up and then took her hand and pulled her up.


	16. More Confessions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Paul ran after Jacob when he took off out of Sam's house. He couldn't have gotten that far already. He ran through the woods and finally saw him. He had his forehead against a  
>tree and was punching it with his fists.<p>

"JAKE!" Paul yelled and he spun around.

"WHAT!"

"Its ok," Paul told him.

"No its not ok Paul," he said. "I just imprinted on a girl who's still hung up on her vampire ex boyfriend," he yelled. "She's never going to want me or love me."

"She just needs time Jake," Paul said calmly. "That's what Kaitlynn says anyway."

"There's no chance Bella will ever love me or even want to love me," he said and dropped to the ground. Paul sat beside him.

"I thought Kaitlynn could never want me and she shouldn't want me," Paul said. "I'm so not good enough for her. But she likes being around me now, she trusts me and she agreed to go on a real date with me."

"That's great for you," Jacob said. "But you always had some hope she'd come around, I don't think there's any hope for me and Bella."

"I think there is," Paul told him. "Give her some time," he added and Jacob growled. "Jake I'm telling you the same thing any of the others will tell you."

"I know." he sighed. "But I was in love with Bella before I imprinted on her and she didn't want me then, its not going to change now."

"It could Jake," Paul told him. "I thought Kaitlynn could never want me in any way at all, not even to be friends." he admitted. "But she's agreed to go on a date with me Friday  
>and I've never been more nervous in my life."<p>

"You're nervous," Jacob said not believing him. "You've never been nervous about girls."

"Kaitlynn's not just a girl Jake," he sighed. "She's my soul mate, the girl I want to be with forever." he told him. "I can't mess this up anymore." he sighed. "I don't think she has  
>many second chances left for me."<p>

"I can tell she likes you Paul, even if she doesn't want to admit it." Paul smiled.

"She agreed to meet my mom," Paul told him.

"You never take girls to meet your mom." Jake said shocked.

"My mom really wants to meet her," Paul sighed. "That kind of makes me nervous to," he added and Jacob smiled. "And we're supposed to be talking about you."

"So talking about you is easier," Jacob said.

"Maybe for you," Paul sighed. "But I understand how it feels to think your soul mate won't ever love you or feel the same way about you," he told him. "And maybe Kaitlynn won't ever love me or be anything more than my best friend," he shook his head. "And while I may not like that, I have to accept it," he told him.

"That would be horrible for you."

"But there's still hope for me and Kaitlynn to be more than friends," he sighed. "And if Kaitlynn can forgive me for all the stuff I've done and be my friend and possibly more than a friend then there's definitely hope for you and Bella." he told him. "You're a way better guy than I am."

"I doubt it," Jake sighed.

"I haven't even told Kaitlynn yet that I imprinted on her," Paul told him. "I have no idea how she'll take it."

"You should tell her soon, she seems to be getting way attached to you," Paul smiled.

"Think so?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Paul, I see her find reasons to be close to you," he told him

"Jake you just be what Bella needs right now, her best friend and soon she'll want more than a friend," Paul told him. "Just don't push her into anything."

"I won't," Jacob sighed.

* * *

><p>When Embry and Kaitlynn walked back inside Stasia, Kim and Alisa were there and Bella came back inside as well.<p>

"You're ok?" Embry asked Kaitlynn.

"I'm fine," she told him and he smiled and walked over to Stasia. Kaitlynn saw him lean down and kiss her. Kim was standing with Jared but quickly made her way over to Kaitlynn.

"So how was the cliff diving?" she asked.

"It was great, I really enjoyed it." Kaitlynn told her. "Guess what?"

"Just tell me," Kim said.

"Paul asked me on a date for Friday," Kaitlynn smiled.

"Oh my god!" Kim exclaimed jumping up and down and Kaitlynn smiled. "That's great!" she said happily.

"Yeah I know," Kaitlynn smiled. "He also wants me to meet his mom," she added and Kim looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" she said as if she didn't believe her.

"Yeah, today actually."

"You agreed then?"

"Yeah, but I'm nervous."

"Don't be, if Paul's taking you to meet your mom, it means he's serious about wanting to date you. He doesn't take girls to meet his mom."

"That's what I hear," Kaitlynn sighed. "It makes me more nervous." she added. "Also makes me wonder what he's told her about me."

"Guess you'll find out soon," Kim smiled and the two of them looked up when the door opened and Paul walked back in with Jake. Jacob sighed and made his way over to Bella  
>and Paul headed towards Kaitlynn. "See ya later," Kim said and walked away.<p>

Kaitlynn watched Paul as he walked towards her finally stopping in front of her.

"Is Jake ok?" she asked concerned. Paul looked down at her and smiled.

"He'll be fine," Paul assured her and she nodded.

"So I was wondering…."

"About what?" Paul asked.

"What exactly have you told your mom about me?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well, I told her how beautiful you are, how you surf and bungee jumped and that you were going cliff diving with us today," he said and she nodded. "I told her how amazing you are to be able to forgive me after all I've put you through."

"I thought we were done with all that Paul, its over now."

"I know," he sighed.

"So what's she like?" Kaitlynn asked.

"My mom is beautiful and the best cook in the world," he smiled. "She's really wonderful."

"She has to be if she's put up with you for your whole life," Kaitlynn teased and he smiled.

"Ha ha," Paul said and shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Anyway she also wonders what you think of me and my use of bad language." he added and Kaitlynn smiled. "I told  
>her your mouth was almost as bad as mine," he smirked and Kaitlynn's eyes widened.<p>

"Paul!" she exclaimed and punched his arm. "What your mom must think of me now," she added shaking her head.

"She'll love you," Paul assured her.

"I hope so," she sighed and looked away.

"Hey," Paul said softly and placed his hand under her chin. "Shortcake." he said. "Don't worry ok."

"I'll try but everyone keeps saying how you don't take girls home to meet your mom, it makes me nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous," he assured her. "I promise," he added and Kaitlynn nodded. "Come on," Paul said and took her hand in his and led her out the back door  
>and into Sam's backyard. When he got her outside and they were alone he sat down and pulled her down with him.<p>

"So you really don't take girls home to meet your mom?" she asked.

"No, the last girl I took to meet my mom was Natalia and you know how that ended." he said quietly.

"Did your mom like her?" Kaitlynn asked.

"No," Paul smiled and shook his head. "My mom did not like her," he added and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Well that gives me some hope," she sighed.

"Don't worry about my mom liking you, just be yourself like you are with all of us and she'll love you like everyone else."

"Think so?"

"Oh yeah, I know so," Paul told her and she let out sigh and looked over at him. "Don't worry so much," he told her and kissed her forehead. Paul smiled when he heard her heartbeat speed up as he kissed her forehead and they fell silent.

"So you've been with a lot of girls?" Kaitlynn said quietly.

"Yes I have," he admitted. "After Natalia broke up with me, left me, I wanted no attachments to anyone, it was just sex," he sighed. "I may have enjoyed it at the time but I was never happy," he admitted. "And just so you know I haven't been with a girl or even went out with a girl since I met you," he told her.

"Why?"

"Because the truth is, I want to date you, just you." he told her and she smiled.

"I think that I feel the same way about you," she admitted and Paul smiled. "I don't like the thought of you with other girls." Paul smiled.

"So you don't want other girls to touch me," he teased, smirking down at her.

"Stop!" she said hitting his chest and stood up and started to walk away but he got up quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Its ok, I don't like the thought of you and other guys either. Why do you think I got so mad when you went out with Steven?" he sighed. "I was going to ask you out then. Its why  
>I asked what you were doing." he told her. "But the truth is I would have acted the same way no matter who it was you went out with."<p>

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "I would have definitely broken the date with Steven to go out with you."

"Oh really?" he said proudly grinning down at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Kaitlynn sighed and took a step back from him.

"Why?" he asked taking a step towards her and she took another step back.

"No reason for me to feed your over inflated ego more," she teased and looked up at him with a smirk on her face and Paul's mouth dropped open.

"Over inflated ego huh," he said and she nodded. "I'll get you for that one," he said playfully and reached to grab her but she jumped away.

"To slow," she teased and he smiled and she saw him try to grab her again and she ran off. Paul smiled and ran after her. Kaitlynn looked back to see if Paul was running after her and he was. A few seconds later she turned around and saw he wasn't behind her anymore and she was confused wondering where he went. When she turned back around he jumped in front of her and she screamed.

"Who's to slow now," he said mischievously.

"Paul," she said trying to catch her breath and took a step back away from him.

"You enjoy teasing me," he stated.

"Yeah," she smiled taking another step back as he took a step towards her. "Almost as much as you enjoy teasing me," she added and he nodded.

"I do enjoy teasing you," he sighed walking towards her but she backed away from him until she felt her back hit a tree.

"Uh-oh," she said worried and Paul smiled as he closed the distance between them and propped one of his arms over her head against the tree and placed his other hand on the tree beside her. The only word than ran through her mind was _trapped_.

"I believe I've caught you," he whispered and Kaitlynn turned her gaze on him. He really was a very sexy guy. Starting with his short spiky hair and deep brown eyes, to his perfectly kissable lips, his muscular arms and six pack abs. Paul noticed Kaitlynn's eyes as they traveled over his body and he smiled knowing she liked what she saw. Since she was checking him out he took the time to do the same to her. She had beautiful green eyes and though she was a little on the short side, he was over a foot taller than her everything about her was perfect. The curve of her hips, her lips he couldn't wait to kiss. Kaitlynn looked up at him. Paul saw her lick her lips and rub them together and he thought about kissing her. Kaitlynn must have read his thoughts or just enjoyed teasing him because Paul never expected the next words out of her mouth.

"You won't do it," she said and looked up at him. Paul's eyes met hers.

"What?" he asked.

"Whatever you just thought about doing and I know you thought about something."

"Kaitlynn," he sighed.

"But you won't do it," she said confidently.

"Oh I won't."

"Nope," she said and Paul watched as her hand moved closer to him and she ran her finger slowly down his chest . "But I dare you to," she challenged.

"Well I can't pass up a dare," he said huskily and Kaitlynn watched as he slowly moved closer to her. The closer he got the more her heart pounded and her breathing sped up.  
>Paul touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.<p>

"You sure you know what you're asking for?" he asked as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I usually don't but that doesn't stop me," she told him and he chuckled quietly and she felt his thumb run across her lips and then his lips were so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. All she had to do was lean up not even half an inch and her lips would meet his and just as she was about to do this a familiar voice called out their names.

"Paul! Katie!"

"Embry," Paul said. "I'm going to kill him." he growled.

"Not if I get to him first," Kaitlynn said and gave him a slight push.

"Paul!" Embry called out.

"We're over here Embry!" Kaitlynn yelled and he walked over

"Did I interrupt?" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Sam sent me to find you," he told them.

"Why?" Kaitlynn asked. "We're both fine," she added. "In fact I was perfect before you interrupted," she went on crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him. But her  
>glare seemed to do nothing but make him smile bigger.<p>

"So I did interrupt," he smirked.

"Yes!" Kaitlynn exclaimed and Paul smiled.

"Does Sam need something?" Paul asked.

"If you want to eat you two should head back soon," Embry told them. "That's all." he added. "Plus I think he just wanted to check on you two," he added. "Considering how unpredictable you two are when you're together."

"Embry," Paul growled.

"I mean one minute you two are happy and talking and getting along, the next minute you're arguing," he sighed. "Just head back to Sam's soon."

"Ok Embry," Kaitlynn said quietly and he looked at Paul.

"Don't mess up this time," he said quietly and turned and walked away. Paul turned to look at Kaitlynn and she smiled up at him.

"You want to head back to Sam's?"

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Do you want to not head back to Sam's yet?"

"It doesn't matter to me Paul," she sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I think we have a good ten to fifteen minutes before we should head back." he told her and she smiled.

"Good." she smiled and sat on the ground. Paul sat beside her unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face. She wasn't in a hurry to get back to Sam's, to get away from  
>him, she'd rather be here alone with him.<p>

"So are you planning on going to college when you graduate?"

"Yeah that was always the plan and when I moved here, when my dad told me we were moving back here all I could think was just a few months until graduation and I can go to college and get the hell away from this place," she admitted.

"Oh," Paul said sadly and Kaitlynn swore she almost felt how sad he sounded.

"But I never expected to like it here so much, or to make real friends," she said and he nodded. "And you were a complete surprise," she told him and he smiled. "And while going to college far far away from here was the one thing I wanted most in the world when I first moved here, now it's the last thing I want. I can be happy going to college in Seattle or somewhere closer." Paul smiled.

"Only if that's what you want."

"Well I have to decide what I want to study first," she sighed. "And I have no idea right now."

"So when is your birthday?" Paul asked. "I think I remember you mentioning it was in a few weeks not to long ago."

"It is." she told him.

"When?" he asked.

"In two weeks on the fifth," she sighed.

"Ok," he grinned.

"Are you up to something?" she asked.

"Never," he smiled.

"Paul I don't want anyone to go any trouble for my birthday," she told him.

"Its no trouble Shortcake," he assured her. "And if you deny Kim the right to plan you a party, lets just say no one denies Kim the right to plan a party." he added and she let out a sigh.

"Fine," she sighed.

"It won't be so bad shortcake," he assured her.

"Ok."

"Well we should head back to Sam's," he said and stood up, then he held out his hand to help her up. Kaitlynn smiled and placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. She looked  
>up at him and smiled. "So we'll go back to Sam's and eat. Say good bye to everyone and then I'll take you to meet my mom."<p>

"Do I look ok to meet your mom?" she asked as she gestured to her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt.

"You look perfect to me," he smiled.

"I don't think you'd tell me if I didn't look perfect."

"But you always look perfect to me," he said honestly and Kaitlynn pulled her hand out of his to shocked to say anything.

"You don't have to say that," she said quietly and looked down shaking her head.

"I mean it though," he told her and she felt his hand under her chin urging her to look at him. "Kaitlynn," he said and she finally looked up at him. "I mean it ok," he told her.  
>"Whether you believe it or not." He sounded upset.<p>

"Paul," she said nervously.

"Come on," Paul said and turned to walk back to Sam's, Kaitlynn quickly fell instep beside him.

"I'm sorry Paul," she apologized in a whisper. He stopped walking and looked over at her confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I believe you mean what you said," she told him. "I'm not used to guys saying things like that to me," she told him. "I've had boyfriends but they weren't that great obviously." she went on. "I always fall for the wrong guy." she sighed.

"Shortcake, the right guy will say things like that to you all the time and mean it," he told her.

"Well maybe someone should point me in his direction if they see him because I probably wouldn't notice him if he was standing in front of me."

"So why are you going out with me if you obviously don't believe I'm the perfect guy for you?" he asked.

"I never said that Paul, do not put words in mouth." she told him.

"I'm not putting words in your mouth," he responded and looked away from her.

"Paul," she said covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to argue or fight with you," she told him. "I don't like it," she admitted and he looked over at her.

'Kaitlynn," he whispered and stepped towards her and laid his hands over hers and tried to move her hands from her face but she wouldn't let them budge. Paul knew he was  
>strong enough to force her to move them but he didn't want to do that. "Kaitlynn please let me see your beautiful face." Kaitlynn moved her hands from her face and looked up at Paul.<p>

"I don't like fighting and arguing with you either," he admitted and he saw a small smile appear on her face. "The truth….You want the truth?"

"Always," she whispered. "Even if its painful to hear."

"The truth is I like you more than you can imagine," he sighed. "Which you have probably guessed already." he added and she smiled and nodded. "I'm taking you home to meet my mom, if that doesn't tell you I'm serious about wanting to date you and be with you, I don't know what else will."

"Maybe you could just say it Paul," she told him as she tucked her hand in his.

"I seriously want to be with you shortcake," he told her. "I want to date only you and I want you to date only me, but I'll understand if you want to see other guys. I won't like it  
>but I'll understand." he told her. "I want to prove to you that I'm the perfect guy for you," he said and she smiled.<p>

"Ok," she said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I said ok to everything but dating other guys," she said and he smiled.

"Ok," he smiled and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Kaitlynn," he said and she looked up at him. "You need to know that I do have two really big secrets to tell you but not today, after you meet my mom and we have our date Friday, I'm going to tell you everything and then you can decide if you really want me or if you want to walk away forever," he told her. "And if you do want to walk away from me I won't stop you."

"It can't be that bad Paul," she said softly. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm being selfish," he admitted.

"How are you being selfish?"

"Well I want to have at least one date with you, in case you decide you don't want anything to do with me after Friday."

"Ok," she said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Paul, really." He smiled.

"Come on lets get back to Sam's," he said and took her hand in his and led her back.


	17. On the way to Mom's

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

When Paul and Kaitlynn finally made it back everyone was getting ready to eat.

"I was wondering if you two were ever going to come back," Embry grinned.

"Shut up," Kaitlynn said smiling. "I just want you to know your timing sucks," she told him and he smiled bigger.

"Sorry Katie," he said quietly. "You should have said you two wanted to be alone before you left."

"I didn't know we wanted to be alone before we left," Kaitlynn informed him. "But next time I'll let you know," she smiled. "But from now on maybe you should just assume that if  
>I'm with Paul I want to be alone."<p>

"Come on Shortcake, lets get something to eat so we can get out of here," Paul said.

"You two got somewhere to be?" Embry asked.

"I told you Paul was taking me to meet his mom," Kaitlynn said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Embry smiled. "Don't worry Katie, she's going to love you, probably more than we do," he said and she smiled.

"I hope so," she said. "Well I'm going to fix something to eat," she told him.

"I'll be over there in a minute," Paul told her and she nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>While Kaitlynn was fixing her plate Seth walked over.<p>

"Hey," he said and Kaitlynn looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Seth," she said. "When did you get here?"

"While you were gone with Paul," he answered.

"Oh," she said.

"So Paul's being nice to you?" he asked.

"Yes Seth," Kaitlynn answered. "I told you not to worry about me so much."

"Well we're friends," Seth said. "Right?"

"Yes Seth," she smiled.

"Ok then you can't tell me not to worry about you."

"You're just as stubborn as everyone else here." he smiled.

"So Paul really is being nice and treating you ok?" Seth asked concerned and she smiled.

"Yes Seth," she said. "After we eat Paul is actually taking me to meet his mom."

"Really?" Seth asked surprised. "I didn't think he took girls to meet his mom."

"That's what I hear," she sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll like you," Seth assured her.

* * *

><p>"Something on your mind?" Embry asked Paul and Paul shrugged and let out a sigh. "Things are good between you and Kaitlynn," he said. "You two seem to be getting along<br>**way better** now," Embry said putting emphasis on the way better.

"Yes we are, now," Paul said. "But you know Kaitlynn and me better than anyone, you know we're going to get into an argument eventually with my temper and big mouth paired together with her temper." he sighed.

"Everyone gets into arguments Paul. Sam and Emily do, me and Stasia do and so do Jared and Kim and Quill and Alisa." Paul nodded. "No one gets along all the time, I'd be more worried if you two didn't argue."

"Sometimes I think she likes arguing with me," Paul said and Embry smiled.

"Maybe she does."

"I can't mess up again, she might not give me another chance if I do," Paul said softly and ran his hands through his short hair.

"She knows you Paul," Embry said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "And she wants to be with you, but she is a lot like you."

"How?"

"Well both of you have broken hearts from past relationships but you're both willing to give each other a chance," Embry told him. "She's giving you a chance but she's so afraid of getting her heart broken again, just like you are, even if you won't admit it."

"I want to be with Kaitlynn so much," he admitted. "I don't know what I'll do if she decides she doesn't want me after she knows the truth about everything, about me."

"How about you deal with that if it comes and stop thinking about."

"You're right," Paul sighed. "After we eat, I'll see how she gets along with my mom."

"You're more worried about that than you're admitting to Kaitlynn aren't you?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Kaitlynn's my soul mate, we're meant to be together forever and if my mom doesn't like her…I don't know what I'll do."

"Paul…"

"She didn't like Natalia at all, from the first second she met her."

"Well Paul, Natalia was a stuck up snobby bitch, no one here liked here." Embry told him. "I hope we never lay eyes on her again."

"Me to," Paul agreed. "I should go get something to eat," Paul said glancing over and seeing Kaitlynn with Seth. "Before Seth actually does steal Kaitlynn away," he smiled.

"Its sort of…for lack of a better word cute, how he looks after Kaitlynn," Embry said.

"Yeah especially considering it probably my fault he finally phased." Paul sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I upset Kaitlynn again and made her cry, Seth confronted me about it, we argued and he phased."

"If it wasn't you it would have been something else," Embry reassured him. "And you know it was better that it was around us he phased for the first time instead of at home or school or something like that."

"I know." Paul sighed. "Well I'm going to get some food so I can take Kaitlynn to meet my mom."

"Good luck," Embry told him and he nodded.

"Thanks," Paul said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I really hope Paul's mom likes me," Kaitlynn told Seth. "I do really like Paul."<p>

"Good," Seth said as she tossed her plate in a trash can.

"And we actually have our first date Friday night," she told him.

"I hope it goes well for both of you then," he said and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Even though you don't like him very much."

"We're getting along better," Seth told her. "He's been a little nicer."

"That's good," she smiled as Paul walked over and stood next to Kaitlynn."

"Shortcake,' he said. "Half pint." he said to Seth.

"I don't think you'll be calling him that much longer, he's getting huge," Kaitlynn said and Seth smiled. "The girls at school are going to be talking about you the way they talk about the rest of the guys here."

"They talk about us?" Paul asked interested.

"Of course they do," Kaitlynn said. "The asshole I went out with may be the most popular guy in school and the guy all the girls go after," she told him. "But that's because you  
>guys are all taken, except for Jake and Seth." she added.<p>

"What about me?" Paul asked as Seth smiled and left them alone.

"You are taken," she told him and smiled as she poked his chest. "Remember?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yeah I know," he smiled.

"But if one of those girls even thinks about touching you or tries to touch you, I'll kick her ass," Kaitlynn told him.

"Shortcake, I thought we were trying not to fight," he smiled.

"We are but I'm not promising anything if some slut has her hands all over you."

"You don't have to worry about that," he whispered. "Because your hands are the only hands I want on me," Kaitlynn smiled, she thought it was really amazing how sweet Paul  
>could be when he wanted to be.<p>

"Good," Kaitlynn said. "Because I'll kick your ass to if you let some girl put her hands on you," she teased and she saw Paul's lips turn up in a smile.

"And to think it wasn't that long ago that you didn't want to be anywhere near me." Kaitlynn nodded.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "But we're getting along better," she said and he felt her fingers lightly tracing his arms. He was really glad Kaitlynn couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating just from a simple touch. "I didn't know then you could be nice," she said and he felt her fingers on his stomach tracing his six pack. Paul groaned silently, she had no idea the effect she had on him just her touch drove him crazy, he couldn't even begin to imagine what kissing her would be like, almost kissing her before Embry interrupted was enough to drive him crazy. He was so close to kissing her in that moment, he could hear how fast her heart was beating and how her breathing sped up. Then Embry had to come along and interrupted them and then teased both of them about it. It was good to know that it seemed he had the same effect on her she did on him.

"Kaitlynn," he said softly and gently grabbed her hand that was still tracing his six pack in his.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You ready to go meet my mom?"

"Did you eat?" she asked and he smiled. "Why am I even asking we wouldn't be leaving yet if you hadn't," she smiled.

"Lets go," Paul said and he held onto her hand and led her away from Sam's.

Both of them were quiet as they walked to Paul's house.

"Do I look ok?" she asked nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Paul said quietly and Kaitlynn looked over at him and stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Kaitlynn asked sadly. "That would be horrible."

"You have nothing to worry about," he assured her as he held her face in his hands. "She's going to love you, like everyone else."

"Ok," she said nervously.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to his house.

They finally arrived at Paul's house and he stopped in front of the door.

"So are you ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Relax shortcake," he told her. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Ok lets go," she said and Paul smiled as he opened the door and pulled her inside after him.


	18. Meeting Paul's Mom

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

_They finally arrived at Paul's house and he stopped in front of the door._

"_So are you ready?" he asked her._

"_As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said and took a deep breath and let it out._

"_Relax shortcake," he told her. "You have nothing to be nervous about."_

"_Ok lets go," she said and Paul smiled as he opened the door and pulled her inside after him._

"Mom," Paul called out as he led Kaitlynn through the living room. "Mom!" he called again. "There's someone I want you to meet," he said and he saw his mom walk in from the kitchen.

"Really Paul what is all the noise about," she said. "I raised you better than to walk through the house yelling." she scolded but Kaitlynn saw she was smiling.

"Sorry," he apologized as she turned to look at Kaitlynn, her eyes drifted to their joined hands and she smiled. He had finally brought her home so she could meet her.

"You must be Kaitlynn," she said hopefully.

"Yes mom, this is Kaitlynn," Paul said. "Kaitlynn this is my mom," he added and Kaitlynn looked over at her. She had tanned skin and deep brown eyes like Paul. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She looked to be about 5'2" tall and Kaitlynn thought she was really beautiful.

"Its nice to meet you Ms. White," Kaitlynn said politely.

"Oh none of that Ms. White, I'm not that old yet," she smiled. "Call me Miranda.""Ok Miranda," Kaitlynn said.

"Its nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you," she said and Kaitlynn smiled as she walked over and put her arm her and led her over to the table. "Have a seat," she said and Paul walked over to the table and held a chair for her to sit and Kaitlynn sat down and then did the same for his mom before sitting in chair next to Kaitlynn.

"So Kaitlynn has my son been treating you well?" she asked and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Most days," Kaitlynn told her as Paul took her hand in his.

"So Kaitlynn where did you move from?" Miranda asked.

"New York," she answered.

"You liked it there?"

"Yeah I did," Kaitlynn answered.

"Kaitlynn was number two in her high school class mom, she's really smart," Paul bragged and Kaitlynn blushed.

"I don't think I could live in a big city," Miranda said. "So many people."

"Yeah lots of people," Kaitlynn told her. "I missed it a lot when I first moved here but I'm starting to like it a lot more here now."

"That's good," she smiled. "So how did you like the cliff diving today?"

"It was great!" Kaitlynn exclaimed smiling. "I was nervous at first but once I jumped I wanted to do it again but…"

"It was to cold and you needed to get dry before you got sick," Paul finished.

"I know Paul," she said.

"So Kaitlynn, when is my son going to take you on a real date?"

"Friday," Kaitlynn smiled.

"Good," Miranda smiled.

"I'll be right back," Paul told Kaitlynn and he let go of her hand and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Ok Kaitlynn, tell me the truth now that he isn't in the room. How is Paul treating you?"

"Most days he does treat me really well," Kaitlynn told her. "I will admit I was determined to not like him when I first moved back here," she sighed. "The way he treated me when  
>we were kids and the way he acted when I first moved back here it really made me not want to like him."<p>

"Honey, I understand completely," she said softly as she laid her hand over Kaitlynn's. "No one knows how my son can be more than I do." Kaitlynn nodded. "But if you could hear  
>the way he talks about you when you're not around," she sighed. "He does really like you Kaitlynn."<p>

"I know he does, I do feel the same way and if anyone had told me that I would be willingly spending time with Paul and that I'd be going on a date with him and would want to go on a date with him I would have told them they were crazy," she sighed.

"I understand," Miranda said softly.

"But now it just feels wrong to be with anyone else." she sighed. "Would you believe he said he didn't want to date anyone but me?" she told her as she shook her head. "That was really a surprise."

"I'm sure it was a surprise for everyone, especially Paul," Miranda told her as Paul went to walk in the room but held back when he heard them talking. "He hasn't wanted to date just one girl in a long time."

"I know," Kaitlynn sighed. "I was determined to not date anyone when I moved here. But the more time I spend with Paul," she said. "The more I fall for him and we haven't even had our first date yet."

"But you two have spent a lot of time together," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Kaitlynn smiled. "He's spent most of that time apologizing," she whispered.

"That's my son, always sticking his big foot in his mouth," she sighed and Kaitlynn smiled at her.

"Paul was always able to hurt me more easily than anyone else even as kids." she admitted. "I mean yeah the things Jake said hurt to and the way Quill acted hurt but it was always worse with Paul. His words and the stuff he did hurt ten times worse than anything Jake or Quill could have ever done," she admitted. "Still does."

* * *

><p>Paul stood there listening to Kaitlynn tell his mom how much he hurt her, still did hurt her sometimes, he felt her sadness and pain. His chest ached and he closed his eyes not believing what a jerk he had been, no wait scratch that what a jerk he still could be and to the girl that was his soul mate that he was meant to be with forever if she'd have him. He hoped to marry her and have kids with her. He was trying so hard to treat her well and not let his temper get the best of him, he guessed he would have to work harder at it. He just wanted to be good enough for her, even though he knew he would never be good enough for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know it has to hurt," Miranda said softly.<p>

"But I just…like him so much and I know he's your son, but he's so hot," she smiled and Miranda chuckled.

"That does seem to be the general female opinion about most of the guys around here." she said as Paul walked into the room.

"I hope you two didn't talk about me to much," Paul said as he took his seat by Kaitlynn but didn't reach for her hand.

"Not to much," his mom said.

"Just the whole time you were gone," Kaitlynn teased and she saw his lips turn up in a smile and she reached for his hand, when Paul felt her fingers touch his hand he intertwined his fingers with hers and Kaitlynn smiled.

"I should probably get you home," Paul said to Kaitlynn.

"Alright," Kaitlynn agreed and the two of them stood up. "It was really nice meeting you," Kaitlynn told her.

"Kaitlynn you're welcome here anytime," she said and pulled her into a hug. "Come back soon,"

"I will," she smiled.

"I'll be back soon mom," Paul said and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Come on shortcake." he said and led her out of his house.

* * *

><p>"So that went better than you thought," Paul said when they were outside.<p>

"Yeah it did I like your mom." she said and Paul smiled.

"I can tell she likes you to," he said and he led her off his porch and they started walking towards her house in silence.

"Kaitlynn," he said finally breaking the silence. "I'm so sorry for how much I've hurt you, continue to hurt you. I know I'm a jerk." he said and Kaitlynn looked over at him. "But I'm trying to be better and not such a jerk," he added. "I just want to be good enough for you."

"Paul," she said softly and stopped walking. He looked away. "Paul," she said. "Please look at me," she said softly and he finally turned his gaze on her. "You and me are going to argue because its you and me, we argue," she told him. "You don't have to change to be good enough for me, I like you the way you are if you changed I wouldn't like you as much."

"Really?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah Paul, I like you the way you are, no need to change for me," she told him and he smiled.

"You actually mean that," he said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "So we argue occasionally," she added throwing her hands in the air. "No one gets along all the time."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't set out to intentionally hurt you, it's the one thing I'm good at though, opening my big mouth and hurting you."

"Well you're getting really good at apologizing," she teased and she saw him smile.

"You make me want to be a better person," he admitted. "You may say you like me the way I am and I don't need to change for you but I know the truth."

"Oh and what is the truth?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at him.

"I'm no where near good enough for you," he sighed sadly. Paul knew it was true Kaitlynn was way to good for him, she was so smart and talented, sweet, forgiving and she actually seemed to want him. He looked down at her and saw she was scowling up at him. Uh-oh he had somehow pissed her off again.

"Damn it Paul White!" she said angrily as she pushed his chest. "Don't say that!" she told him. "I don't need you to change and if anyone told you that you need to change for me well you point me in their direction and I will so kick their ass," she told him furiously.

"No one said that," he told her. "Shortcake."

"I like you Just...The...Way...You...Are," she said stressing each word. "If you want to change you do it because you want to not because of me or anyone else." she told him. She looked up at him and laid her hand on his cheek. "And you are good enough for me." Paul smiled. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Can't we at least have our first date before we have another argument?" she asked and he chucked and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"I don't know shortcake that is a whole week away," he said and he felt her sigh.

"Yeah a week without an argument with you is a lot to ask I guess."

"Especially considering I always find someway to piss you off." she looked up at him.

"Yeah you do but I do trigger it a lot of times," she admitted.

"Lets get you home," Paul sighed.

* * *

><p>Paul finally walked her to her door.<p>

"Well I did have a lot of fun cliff diving," she said. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to," he said and she smiled.

"I do," she told him and she saw him smile.

"Well I'll drop by in the morning then, I'll call you." she nodded and turned to open the door but Paul grabbed her hand and she spun around to look at him. He gave her arm a gentle tug pulling her closer to him. "Just us tomorrow?" he asked and Kaitlynn heard it in his voice it was what he wanted, the two of them alone tomorrow.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes," he whispered. "for a few hours anyway."

"Ok sounds good," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek very close to her lips, her pulse started to race and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised and she smiled and nodded and turned around to go inside her house. Once she was inside Paul turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>As Paul walked back to Sam's he thought about Kaitlynn. How she said she liked him the way he is that he didn't need to change for her. It was starting to seem like he was going to get what he wanted with Kaitlynn. It seemed like she could love him, at least he knew now that she really did want to be with him. He fell more and more for Kaitlynn with each passing day, he already loved her. They were made for each other and he really wanted her to see that before he told her about him being a wolf and that he imprinted on her. He also knew the longer he waited to tell her the truth the madder she might get at him. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she had to be with him or was forced to love him. These were still the thoughts in his head as he walked into Sam's yard. Embry saw him walking over and went to meet him.<p>

"So how did it go with your mom?"

"Good," Paul smiled. "They got along great."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm already so in love with Kaitlynn and its looking more and more like she could feel that way about me…"

"So why aren't you happier?" Embry asked confused.

"I just want her to want me and love me before I tell her about being a wolf and imprinting on her," he sighed. "I never want her to feel forced to be with me."

"I don't think she will Paul," Embry assured him.

"And I know the longer I wait to tell her the madder she will be at me," he sighed. "I hate when she's mad at me."

"Well she's mad at you a lot," Embry smiled.

"I know, Kaitlynn says that we're always going to argue but that she liked me the way I am and doesn't want me to change for her or anyone else."

"Well that's something then, that she likes you for you."

"Yeah," he sighed as Sam walked over.

"Hey Paul things go ok with Kaitlynn and your mom?"

"They went great the two of them seem to like each other."

"That's great!" Sam smiled. "Kaitlynn left her bag here, do you want to take it to her on your way home." Embry smiled as Sam held Kaitlynn's bag out to Paul.

"Sure," Paul said and took Kaitlynn's bag from Sam. "I'll have a reason for dropping by."

"Do you really need a reason to drop by and see her?" Embry asked him.

"No I don't think so," Paul answered. "At least I hope not, I hope she'll just want to see me for no reason."

"She will," Embry assured him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul found himself walking back to Kaitlynn's house carrying her bag. He hoped Embry was right and that Kaitlynn would want to see him even if he wasn't bringing her bag to her. Paul found himself in unfamiliar territory when it came to Kaitlynn. He'd never been nervous or questioned anything he done around other girls, not even Natalia. But since he'd been spending time with Kaitlynn and imprinted on her, all he wanted was for her to feel about him the way he felt about her. He already knew she did like him and wanted to date only him and didn't want other girls to touch him. He smiled when he thought about that, Kaitlynn not only threatened to kick any girl's ass who touched him, she threatened to kick his ass as well for letting them touch him. Its no wonder they were perfect for each other, her temper was almost bad as his if you set it off. Kaitlynn was the most amazing, smart, kind, sweet, beautiful, talented…. he could go on forever describing her, how wonderful she was, but she was his to protect and love, make happy and hopefully marry one day, if she'd have him. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts of Kaitlynn that he was at her house before he realized it. He stepped on the porch and knocked on the front door<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Paul left Kaitlynn went up to her room and tried to read a book but her thoughts kept drifting to Paul. She always made bad choices when it came to guys but there was something about Paul and something in the back of her mind that kept telling her he was the right choice, the perfect choice for her. She would have never believed that, if anyone had told her that before. Paul being the perfect choice for her, but the more she had gotten to know him the more she actually liked him. Once you were able to break past the tough exterior, if he let you break past it, you would find what Embry, Sam and Emily told her was right, he was the most amazing man you'll ever meet. He was fun to be around and totally sexy and had a really great body. The way he treated his mom said a lot about him to, he was sweet and respectful towards her. If a guy can't treat his mom well then you shouldn't even bother with him. She was happy Paul wanted to try a relationship with her that he didn't want other girls. She knew he could easily get them, girls did watch him, looked at him when he walked by them. It totally pissed her off but she couldn't blame them he was really hot and always walked around shirtless. She had known Paul her whole life and yes a big chunk of that life was spent away from him, but she had known him sine they were kids but she felt as she was just now seeing him, the real him. She let out a sigh as she felt her heartbeat speed up much like it did every time Paul was close, but Paul had just left not to long ago surely he wasn't back already. She threw her book down and walked downstairs just as someone knocked on the door, she opened it and saw Paul standing on the other side.<p> 


	19. Kaitlynn's House

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

_She let out a sigh as she felt her heartbeat speed up much like it did every time Paul was close, but Paul had just left not to long ago surely he wasn't back already.  
>She threw her book down and walked downstairs just as someone knocked on the door, she opened it and saw Paul standing on the other side<em>

"Hey," Kaitlynn smiled. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I brought your bag," he told her and handed it to her, she took it and sat it down on the floor. "Were you busy?"

"No," she answered.

"Well what were you doing?"

"The truth?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I was thinking about you," he smiled.

"Well I was thinking about you to," he told her. "Come outside," he added hopefully.

"Sure," she smiled and stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She looked up at Paul. "Did you want something?"

"No," he shook his head. "Take a walk with me?"

"Sure," she smiled and they fell instep beside each other.

The two of them walked in silence for the first few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like it would have been with most people, Kaitlynn was finding she really liked being with Paul whether they were talking or not or just hanging out together or at Sams, it didn't matter, it was just the feeling of being around him she liked. Kaitlynn took a step closer  
>to him and Paul felt her fingers graze his hand he took the next step and took her hand in his, she smiled over at him.<p>

"So Shortcake," Paul said breaking the silence.

"What's going on Paul?"

"There's nothing going on," he assured her and stopped walking. "I just want to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Did your dad ever tell you about the Quileute legends?"

"Of course he did. Descended from wolves right?"

"Right?"

"They were the protectors of the tribe that could shift into wolf form when there was a threat," Kaitlynn said. "I remember my dad talking about the cold ones, their enemies." she added and Paul nodded.

"Well what I really wanted to know is what you think about the legends of our tribe?"

"Well I always found them interesting, I loved when my dad would tell them to me." she told him. "It was nice, the thought of having someone to protect you."

"I thought you could take care of yourself Kaitlynn," he teased and she smiled.

"I can but its always nice to….to think that there is someone willing to protect you." she said quietly and looked down away from Paul. He stepped closer to her still keeping her  
>hand in his. He ran a finger across her cheek, her skin was so smooth and soft, he heard her let out a sigh and she looked up at him.<p>

"Shortcake you have me to look out for you and protect you now," he told her. "Even if all we ever are is friends, I promise you'll always have me to protect you."

"Thanks Paul," she smiled. "But I don't expect you to stick around if for some reason things don't work out for us the way we want."

"Shortcake things will work out for us," he assured her, she smiled up at him.

"Yeah because things always seem to work out for us," she whispered and looked away.

"Kaitlynn," he said. She knew he was waiting for her to turn her head and look at him but she couldn't right then. Things never worked out the way she wanted them to when it  
>came to her relationships with guys, why should he be any different, was she just setting herself up for heartbreak with Paul or could the two of them really have something special together. "Shortcake," he said quietly and Kaitynn felt his fingers gently brush against her cheek and it sent a shiver through her body and made her pulse race. She turned to look<br>at him. "Maybe things haven't worked out for us before but maybe things weren't supposed to work out for you and those other guys or for me and whoever," he sighed. "Maybe things haven't worked out with those other people we've been with because things are supposed to work out for us," he said taking her hands in his. "For you and me."

"It's a nice thought Paul," she sighed. "But…"

"But nothing," he said as he placed his finger over her lips. "How about we not look for a problem that isn't there yet, ok."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul moved his finger off her lips.

"I'll walk you back home," he told her and she nodded, Paul took her hand in his and they walked back to her house. When they reached her house they stopped in front of the door.

"So I'll see you in the morning." Paul said.

"Definitely," she sighed. "You said just us right?"

"Yes, if you're ok with that."

"Sounds great!" she smiled.

"Ok I'll call you in the morning," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaitlynn woke up to her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off the table by her bed and answered it.<p>

"What!" she answered sleepily.

"You were still asleep," the voice on the other end said.

"Damn it Paul," she yelled and sat up. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought you would be up or I wouldn't have called, I'll just call you back later."

"No don't," she said quickly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I can be ready in an hour and a half."

"See you then," he said and Kaitlynn hung her phone up and got out of bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Exactly an hour and a half later Paul showed up at Kaitlynn's house and she was outside waiting for him. She was sitting on the porch and seemed to be lost in thought. He thought she got more beautiful every time he saw her. She had her dark hair up in a ponytail today and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but even dressed simply she was beautiful. He could tell she hadn't bothered with make-up today either, he didn't think she needed it she was perfect like she was. Paul finally closed the distance between them and sat down next to her. Her gaze was directed away from him so he didn't know if she saw him approach or if she knew he was sitting by her or not.<p>

"Hey Paul, right on time as usual." she said

"Hey Shortcake. So you did see me walking over."

"No but I knew it was you somehow," she sighed and looked over at him. He was of course wearing his trademark blue jean cut offs and no shirt. She knew she'd never met any guy that was attractive as Paul was and although he did have a bad temper she was learning that he had so many other good qualities, good things about him, that it made her forget  
>all about his bad temper. He was really sweet to his mom and wasn't afraid to show it in front of Kaitlynn. The two of them may not have gotten off to a good start but she wouldn't trade her friendship….well it seemed as if they were a little more than just friends…she wouldn't trade what she had with Paul for anything now. She would have never imagined that underneath everything Paul was the most amazing guy she had ever met; sweet, funny, caring, he took care of her and always wanted to spend time with her. The way things were going he was shaping up to be the perfect boyfriend or did he already consider himself her boyfriend. Yes they both said they only wanted to date each other even though they haven't had their first date or kissed yet..<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

"We haven't had our first date yet," she began as she nervously played with her nails. "But you only want to date me," she added as she put a finger in her mouth. Paul took her hand in his moving her finger out of her mouth.

"Relax shortcake," he said as he tucked a stray hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear and scooted closer to her so their legs were touching. Kaitlynn's heart suddenly felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she looked up at him. "Its just me, why are you so nervous?" he asked

"I have no idea," she sighed.

"Just say whatever it is?"

"We only want to date each other so am I your girlfriend?"

"I hope so, I know we've never said that but we've said everything but that." Paul told her. "I only want you." she smiled.

"So that makes you my boyfriend then." she asked and she saw him smile.

"If you'll have me," he whispered.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather have," she said quietly and laid her head on his chest.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said softly and she moved her head off his chest and looked up at him. He reached over and pulled the elastic band out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders.  
>He buried her fingers in her hair noticing how soft and silky it felt. He rested his forehead against hers, his brown eyes met her green eyes and neither one of them were able to blink or look away.<p>

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're sexy," she whispered back and she saw him smile. He pulled away and ran his thumb across her lips and she leaned closer to him. Kaitlynn really wanted him to kiss her, wished he would kiss her, she never wanted any guy to kiss her as much as she wanted Paul to kiss her. Then as if he read her mind he moved closer to her, his lips so close to hers they were almost touching and just as his lips barely touched hers the front door opened and her dad walked out.

"Oops!" he exclaimed. "Sorry didn't meant to interrupt," he added and quickly went back inside and shut the door.

"Damn," Kaitlynn cursed and dropped her head on his shoulder. "First Embry now my dad, I'm beginning to think you may never kiss me," she added and lifted her head off his shoulder. "Well," she sighed and stood up and reached her hand down for him to take. "Lets get out of here."

"I won't argue with you on that," he smiled and placed his hand in hers and stood up. "Let's go."

"So, what do you have planned?" she asked as they walked away from her house.

"Well I didn't actually plan anything, did you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"No we don't have to go anywhere," she smiled.

"No lets go somewhere," he told her. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Roller skating," he said smiling.

"I don't know how to skate well."

"I do," he said.

"Why am I not surprised," she shook her head.

"Come on lets go, we can be alone, well not really alone I guess other people will be there but no one we know will be there," he said and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Sounds great are we going now?" she asked.

"Yeah the skating rink opens early so we'll go back to my house and I'll grab a shirt and we'll go," he told her.

"Sounds great," she smiled.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Kaitlynn found herself next to Paul in his truck heading towards the skating rink. She was nervous about roller skating with Paul, she was horrible at it,<br>she had tried it once and she spent more time on the floor than on her feet. She also had a big bruise on her hip the next morning as well because she fell so much. She knew  
>Paul was probably perfect at roller skating, perfect at everything. He had the whole perfect balance thing going and she didn't. She didn't have bad balance, she didn't trip over her own feet or anything like that, she just could never skate and the only reason she was going was to be with Paul somewhere that wasn't her house or Sam's or the beach, somewhere that wasn't La Push. She let out a sigh as she looked out the window, Paul glanced over at her he could feel something was wrong but he couldn't place it.<p>

"Shortcake," he said and she turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"I can't skate," she told him.

"You'll learn," he assured her. "I'm a good teacher," she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course you are, you and you're bad temper and no patience," she teased.

"So maybe not a good teacher but for you I could be." he told her. "I won't loose my temper with you today."

"And we won't argue either," Kaitlynn told him.

"Now that might be to much to ask us not arguing," he said and Kaitlynn smiled and turned to look back out the window.

* * *

><p>Not much later Paul pulled into the parking lot of the skating rink and Kaitlynn saw there was already a few people here. He turned the truck off and glanced over at her.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and Paul got out of his truck and quickly walked around to Kaitlynn's side and opened the door for her took her hand in his helping out and led her inside the skating rink.


	20. Skating and Lunch

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

><p>Once they were inside Paul paid to rent skates and they each got a pair in their size. Paul had already put his on and was now tying Kaitlynn's for her. Kaitlynn looked down at<br>them they were an ugly brown color, they were so tacky with bright orange wheels.

"There so tacky and ugly," Kaitlynn complained.

"That's why they're rental skates." Paul told her placing his hands on her thighs.

"Last time I went skating I spent most of my time on the floor. I had a big bruise on my hip the next morning."

"I won't let you fall Shortcake," he told her and stood up and took her hands in his. "Now stand up and come on," he said and held her hands as she stood up. "One foot in front of the other shortcake," he said and he skated backwards as she moved forwards really unsteadily. Paul led her to the floor and stepped down. "Just step down," he said and waited for her and she slowly stepped down and almost fell but Paul caught her before she fell.

"I got you," he said and she looked up at him.

"Thanks," she sighed and Paul took her hands in his again.

"Now lets go," he said and they moved slowly around the rink, Paul catching her every few seconds as she lost her balance. He had kept his word he hadn't let her fall once. She  
>was getting better, not much but a little better. "Want to take a break?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah," she answered and Paul led her back to sit down. There was a step up to get off the floor and Paul stepped off and instead of letting Kaitlynn step up herself he picked her and stood her by him and then led her to sit down. They were quiet the first few seconds they sat there.

"You're not having fun are you?" Paul said.

"I'm with you," Kaitlynn told him.

"That doesn't answer my question," he sighed. Kaitlynn looked away from him to take in her surroundings. Lots of teenagers here of course, most around her age. Some mom's with their kids as well. All the girls were staring at Paul as they passed him, even the moms with their kids couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Paul seemed oblivious to the fact that they were staring at him, couldn't take their eyes off of him. Kaitlynn laughed as she saw one girl turn to look at him as she walked past him and walk right into the wall.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That girl was so busy looking at you that she walked into the wall." she told him and he let out a sigh. "actually all the girls here are looking at you and a few of the mom's to."

"That bothers you?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. "You don't even seem to notice they're looking at you."

"I don't," he sighed. "But it doesn't bother you really?"

"No Paul."

"Good," he said. "I don't care that they're staring at me, I've got you beside me, I don't want anyone else." she smiled. "And besides if they try something I've got you here to kick their ass and protect me right?" he teased.

"Yeah, if I could stand up on these long enough to kick someone's ass," she said pointing to her skates.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked quietly.

"Not unless you do," she told him.

"Lets get out of here then," he said and took his skates off then bent down in front of her and took her skates off. "I'll go get our shoes you wait here ok."

"Ok Paul," she agreed and he walked over and handed the guy their skates and soon returned with their shoes. "Thanks," she said and they both put their shoes on.

"So can I take you to lunch?" he asked.

"That sounds great," she smiled and he took her hand in his and pulled her up off the bench.

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Paul took her to the diner that Harry's wife Sue ran. He led her inside and to a table and they sat down. Sue walked over when she saw Paul sit down at a table.<p>

"Hey Paul," she smiled. "How are you two doing today."

"We're great," he answered. "This is Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife," Paul told her. "Sue this is Kaitlynn." he told her and she smiled.

"So you're Kaitlynn, I've heard a lot about you," she said. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke," Paul said and Sue turned to Kaitlynn.

"I'll have coke to," Kaitlynn told her and she walked away.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I think I want the cheeseburger no onions with fries." she told him.

"Sounds good to me," Paul said and put his menu down. Sue brought their drinks back and set them down in front of them. "So you kids know what you want to eat."

"Go ahead Shortcake," he said.

"I'll have the cheeseburger no onions with fries." she said.

"Double cheeseburger with fries for you Paul," Sue said.

"Yes, thanks," Paul smiled and he took Kaitlynn's menu and handed them to Sue.

"So this could be considered our first date right," he smiled.

"I guess it could be," he said and reached across the table and took her hand in his. "So if this was our first date, would you give me another one?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You're cute enough," she teased.

"Cute," he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Just cute," he added and she smiled.

"Well maybe a little more than cute," she said..

"Shortcake," he growled.

"Seriously Paul, you know I think you're incredibly sexy," she whispered and she saw him smile.

"Good," he sighed.

* * *

><p>After their lunch Paul drove them back to his house and they got out of the truck.<p>

"So you want to head over to Sam's?" he asked.

"I guess so, I can't have you to myself all day can I?"

"You can if you want," he told her. "I wouldn't mind having you to myself all day." she smiled. "Come on," he said and took her hand I his and led her away from his house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly," he admitted as he led her away. "But we'll be alone I promise."

"Ok," she said and they fell silent as they walked.

Paul was thinking about telling Kaitlynn the truth that he's a werewolf and they're soul mates, he imprinted on her. He hoped she wouldn't reject him when he told her, that she would still want him because he really had no idea what he would do if she did reject him, if she didn't want him anymore. He had gotten so used to being around her all the time  
>and talking to her and just being around her that he knew he couldn't imagine his life without her in it all. Kaitlynn was beautiful and amazing and everything he could ever want<br>and more.

Paul had led Kaitlynn into the woods, he hadn't said one word to her since they started walking and Kaitlynn could tell he was thinking about something, she wasn't sure if something was bothering him but she could tell he was thinking from the way he would scrunch his nose or bite his lower lip. It made her wonder what was so important that had him so lost in his thoughts like he was. He still had her hand in his as he led her through the woods, she wasn't sure where they were but she somehow knew Paul did and that he wouldn't get them lost because she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He said he would always protect her and she believed him, trusted him in ways she had never trusted anyone. He was incredibly sexy and knew it of course but for some reason the two of them worked together, when they weren't arguing of course, which they seemed to do a lot, argue that is, they argued a lot. At one time she thought Paul might enjoy hurting her, calling her names and maybe he did at the time but she knew he didn't anymore. He made it very clear he wanted to be with her and no one else and while this thought at one time may have made her run the other way as fast as she could, now she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never leave, never let him go and beg him to never let her go.

Paul had his date with Kaitlynn so he had no reason to not tell her the truth. It would be selfish not to tell her everything, selfish because he was so afraid of losing her when she knew the truth about him and everything else. He looked over at her, she hadn't said anything since they started walking but neither had he. He knew she had to be wondering what was going on, she could probably feel he was worried or something. He let out a sigh and stopped walking and pulled Kaitlynn close to him.

"Paul what's wrong?" she asked and he heard the concern in her voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well you remember I told you there were some things I needed to tell you and I wasn't sure how you would feel about them?"

"I remember."

"Well we've sort of had our first date and it would be selfish of me to wait until after Friday to tell you."

"How would it be selfish?"

"Because I'm afraid you might leave me when you hear what I have to tell you and I'm waiting so long because I really don't want to loose you." he said sadly.

"Paul I'm not going anywhere," she told him as she laid her hand against his cheek. "Just tell me what you need to tell me"

"Ok," he said taking a deep breath. "What I need to tell you might make you understand me and the rest of the guys better." he began and she nodded.

"Ok so what is it Paul, please just tell me," she pleaded as she took his other hand in hers. "It can't be that bad can it?"

"It depends on what your definition of bad is," he smiled. "You might want to sit down for this because it will probably be a shock." he said But ok, I'm ready to tell you everything," he said and took a deep breath….


	21. Paul tells Kaitlynn the truth

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

"_Ok so what is it Paul, please just tell me," she pleaded as she took his other hand in hers. "It can't be that bad can it?"_

"_It depends on what your definition of bad is," he smiled. "You might want to sit down for this because it will probably be a shock." he said But ok, I'm ready to tell you everything,"  
>he said and took a deep breath<em>….

* * *

><p>"Sit down," Paul said and sat down and pulled her down next to him.<p>

"Paul," she said.

"There's one thing I want to do before I tell you," he said. "Just in case," he said and moved closer to her. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and then ran his thumb across her lips and moved closer to her so his forehead was touching hers and they were looking into each others eyes. She laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Please Paul," she whispered and he leaned in and she finally felt his lips touch hers, she leaned into him as she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her closer to him so their bodies were touching. She swore she actually saw fireworks when she closed her eyes, her body felt like it had electricity running through it and all she wanted was to get closer to Paul. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her trying to pull herself even closer to him. She felt his hands running over her body and through her hair before he pulled away. "Paul," she panted. "Wow!"

"Wow, doesn't quite describe it," he smiled. "But I had to kiss you, just in case you never want to see me again after I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"Just tell me Paul," she said and he nodded.

"You remember how I asked you if you knew the legends?"

"Yeah and I told you my dad told them to me," she said.

"Well what if I told you the legends were true, that there are a few of us who can shift into a wolf when the need arises."

"I would think I'd need proof," she told him. "Or that you were lying to me."

"Its true Kaitlynn, I shift into a wolf when we need protecting."

"Paul," she said shaking her head. She should have known better than to get involved with Paul, he was crazy if he thought she actually believed the legends were true. He  
>could kiss her like he just did and make her whole body feel like it was on fire, then he could do something like this, tell her he's a wolf.<p>

"You need to see?" he asked. "I can prove it."

"Ok prove it then," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and he stood up and peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Then she saw him start to undo his shorts and slide them down.

"PAUL!" she exclaimed.

"When I phase my clothes rip, so I need to take them off," he explained and she turned her head away. "You don't have to turn away," he said and she turned back to look at  
>him. "I don't care if you look." he smirked as he dropped his shorts before she could turn away again.<p>

"PAUL!" she exclaimed and covered her eyes. He chuckled and Kaitlynn peeked through her fingers and saw him shaking then he suddenly exploded into a giant grey wolf and Kaitlynn jumped. "Oh my god!" she yelled and jumped up. "Its true then," she said quietly as the wolf, Paul walked towards her. It was hard to believe that Paul was somewhere  
>in the gigantic wolf walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and bumped her hand with his head.<p>

"Paul, its really you," she said as she ran her hand over his head. "this is unbelievable." she sighed. "Can you change back so we can talk?" she asked and suddenly in place of the wolf was a very naked Paul. "Paul," she said.

"Give me a second," he told her and quickly slipped his shorts on and sat next to her.

"So you're a werewolf," she stated and he nodded. "And you protect us from what exactly."

"Well they're what you would call vampires."

"Vampires of course, werewolves exist why not vampires." she sighed. "Who else?"

"Jake, Quill, Embry, Sam, Seth, Leah and Jared."

"Everyone then."

"Pretty much," he sighed.

"There's something else," he said. "We, the wolves we do something called imprinting."

"Ok what is it."

"Its like the perfect person for the guy, everything about them fits perfectly. They're soul mates, the guy looks into the girls eyes and it happens immediately." he explained.  
>"It isn't gravity that's holding the guy to the earth its her." he told her.<p>

"Its forced." she said.

"No, its not forced shortcake, she completes the guy and tames the wolf in him some. Its not forced its more like a speeding up of something that would have happened anyway."

"Ok but why are you telling me this Paul, all this stuff about imprinting?" she asked.

"Kaitlynn…."

"You imprinted didn't you?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears. "You have to leave me, I knew better than to get involved with you, every guy I like always hurts me and breaks my heart, he always leaves me." she cried and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek and stood up to walk away but Paul jumped up and grabbed her pulling her back to him.

"Don't leave," he whispered in her ear and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Who is she?" Kaitlynn asked upset. "Tell me who she is, who did you imprint on?" she asked as another tear slipped down her cheek. "Who's your soul mate."

"Kaitlynn, its you," he told her as he wiped more tears away with his thumbs. "You're my imprint, my soul mate, you're everything to me." he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"You Kaitlynn I imprinted on you." he told her.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes Shortcake, I imprinted on you, you are all I want." she smiled.

"When?"

"You're first day back, when we were alone and I had just said something mean to you and you tried to hit me, our eyes met, I imprinted on you and you said you hated me."

"Is that why you started being nice to me?"

"If you remember correctly I tried not to be nice to you at first."

"That's true."

"So why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted you to like me without knowing about the imprint, I never want you to feel forced to be with me."

"I don't Paul." she told him and she saw him smile.

"You're not mad at me for keeping it from you?" he asked.

"I could be," she said. "But I don't want to be mad at you."

"I don't want you to be mad at me either," Paul told her. "And after everything I've told you, you still want to be with me, you still want me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Paul," she told him taking a step closer to him. She ran her fingers across his cheek. "I still want to be with you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he smiled relieved.

"You really thought I'd walk away from you?"

"It crossed my mind, I wasn't sure how you would respond to all this wolf stuff," he sighed. "Its not always easy for the imprint."

"Well it can't be easy for the wolf either," she said.

"No its not," he sighed. "But we've all made the best of it."

"So the imprint, is that why my heartbeat speeds up every time you're close."

"It could be the imprint or it could just be us because mine does the same thing," he confessed and she smiled.

"Its how I always know you're around my heart only beats that way for you," she told him and he smiled.

"Its like that for me to shortcake, my heart only beats for you," he said softly and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're eyes are so beautiful." she smiled.

"You used to make fun of me for having green eyes when we were kids." she told him.

"I was stupid," he told her. "I've acted stupid a lot when it comes to you but I'm trying so hard to not do that anymore."

"I know Paul," she said as she ran her hand across his cheek, down his neck and rested it on his shoulder. "So are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked and he smiled.

"Definitely going to kiss you," he told her and pressed his lips against hers, Paul felt her gasp when their lips touched. It once again felt like her body was on fire as they kissed, she never wanted to stop kissing him but eventually she had to come up for air.

"I never want to stop kissing you," she said as she tried to get control of her breathing.

"No one said you had to," he whispered and she felt his lips touch hers again as he pulled her close. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, his hands were roaming all over her body, everywhere he touched felt like electricity had touched her. If kissing him made her feel like this, then she didn't know if she would survive anything else.

"Damn it Paul," she panted when she pulled away. "Are you trying to kill me," she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Never," he whispered. "I want you around for a very long time." she smiled when he said this.

"Good because I'm definitely not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for a very long time." he smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good because you're the only one I want to be stuck one," he said softly. "So do you want to head back to my house."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want Shortcake," he told her. "We can stay at my house, we can go to Sam's and hang out with everyone else, we can go to your house if you want."

"Well it doesn't matter since we won't be alone at any of those places," she told him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked sliding his arms around her waist. "To be alone with me."

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to be alone with you, we never get to be alone."

"I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me."

"Neither did I," she sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"We can stay here if you want."

"In the woods?" she asked and pulled away and looked up at him.

"You're completely safe with me," he assured her. "You know that."

"I know," she smiled and Paul sat down on the ground and pulled her with him. She sat between his legs and leaned back against him as he leaned against a tree.

"So is this something I can look forward to now?" he asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Getting to be alone with you," he said. "You wanting to be alone with me."

"Definitely Paul," she sighed. "I never thought you'd be what I want when I moved back here, but now you're all I want Paul."

"I feel the same way," Paul sighed. "You're all I want Kaitlynn." he added in a whisper. "All I can ever want."

"Paul," she said and turned to face him. "Is the imprint what made you like me?"

"Well I wanted you the minute you stepped out of your car that first day back, but you already hated me so much." he sighed. "the imprint doesn't make me like you, it drew me to you, I fell for you all on my own and I did want you before the imprint even if it was only about an hour after we met that I imprinted on you." She smiled and leaned forward and touched her lips to his. "I like it when the girl makes the first move to," he smiled and Kaitlynn smiled at him and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I should get you home." he said.

"ok," she agreed reluctantly. Paul heard and felt the reluctance to not want to leave him in her voice.

"You have to go home some time Shortcake." he told her and she smiled.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," she said and stood up, Paul stood up as well and took her hand in his and led her to his house.


	22. The date & The Bedroom

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**_

_**Please review**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>_

The next afternoon everyone was hanging out at Sam's again. Embry walked over where Kaitlynn was standing by herself staring off into the woods.

"Katie," he said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey," she replied.

"So Paul told you everything, you know the truth now."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"And you're ok?"

"Yeah it's a lot to take in, you guys explode into wolves, that's like…I'm not sure there's a word to describe it," she sighed and he shrugged. "But Paul's my soul mate, that I never would have seen coming," she shook her head.

"Yeah I don't think any of us saw that one coming, we were convinced Paul would be the one not to imprint." she nodded.

"So did Paul like immediately take you back to his bedroom after he told you everything?" Embry asked and he saw her cheeks redden and he smirked.

"No," she whispered. "is that what's supposed to happen?"

"Usually, I mean yeah," he said. "So I guess you and Paul are an exception," he added.

"Guess so," she whispered as she felt two arms slide around her waist and she leaned back against Paul.

"Everything ok?" he asked and glanced over at Embry.

"Its fine Paul, I was just talking with Embry," she told him.

"I'll see you later," Embry said and looked up at Paul and walked off. Kaitlynn turned around and looked up at Paul.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"You didn't want an imprint," she said quietly and Paul closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Shortcake," he whispered. It was true before he imprinted on her he never wanted an imprint, was happy being alone but now that he had Kaitlynn he couldn't imagine ever being without her. She was perfect and he….loved her. He smiled down at her, "Come on lets do this somewhere where other ears can't hear," he told her and led her away from Sam's.

When they were far enough away where no one could hear them Paul stopped walking.

"You going to answer my question?"

"Ok yes Kaitlynn the truth is before I met you I never wanted to imprint. I was happy living my life and doing what I wanted until you walked back into my life. Kaitlynn I imprinted on you and it doesn't matter what I wanted or thought before because I am happy that I imprinted on you."

"You are," she smiled.

"Yes the imprint drew us together and I tried to fight it and couldn't so I got to know you better and I started falling for you a little more each day." she smiled, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she saw him smile. "You're all I need shortcake," he told her and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I love you." he told her and her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. She knew she didn't hear him right. Paul White had just said he was in love with her.

"What?" she asked and he smiled.

"I said I love you Kaitlynn." she smiled.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes Kaitlynn really, I love you."

"I love you to," she told him.

"You do," he said relieved.

"Yes Paul, I love you." he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul took Kaitlynn home and walked her inside.<p>

"Your dad gone?" he asked.

"Looks like it," she sighed and walked into the kitchen and saw he left a note on the refrigerator for her.

_Had to go into work for a few hours, don't worry about dinner, I'll get something on the way home._

_Love,  
>Dad.<em>

"Well I guess its just me for dinner then," she sighed and looked over at Paul. "You hungry?"

"Always," he smiled.

"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Definitely," he smiled and slid his arms around her. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. Kaitlynn leaned into him as he pulled her closer and ran his hands over her body. She felt his hands run across her back as his lips moved to her neck, Kaitlynn let out a low moan as she tilted her head to the side as Paul moved his lips down her neck in gentle kisses before his lips met hers again. She still felt his hands running over her back and then she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her back and she pulled away.

"Paul," she said as she placed her hand over her rapidly beating her heart.

"I…Um…have to start dinner…go to the other room, watch TV," she said giving him a push out of the kitchen. "I have to cook," she told him.

"I can help," he said.

"No, just go into the other room and let me cook," she told him.

"Ok," he smiled and walked into the other room.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn had been cooking for a while and the food was starting to smell so good that Paul couldn't help but go see what she was doing and if she was done yet so he went in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove and Paul came to stand behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.<p>

"I thought I told you to stay in the other room and let me cook."

"You did, I just thought you might like a distraction," he smiled as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"No thanks," she smiled as she turned around. Then she turned back around. "You don't distract me anyway," she told him as she let her eyes wander over his body. Paul smirked and slid his arms around her.

"Just admit it shortcake," he whispered. "You can't resist me," he smiled and kissed her lips and her neck.

"I can resist you, plus I'm busy trying to cook YOU dinner," she said and placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him. She then pushed his hands off her and turned around to check on the food. She was about to open the door to the oven when she felt Paul take her hand in his and spin her around he took her other hand in his and intertwined their fingers with together and pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Kaitlynn leaned into his kiss and moaned.

"I told you that you couldn't resist me," he smirked and placed his hands on her hips. Kaitlynn shook her head.

"You are just as pertinacious as you were the day I met you," she smiled.

"I know what that word means," Paul said excitedly. "It means totally hot and sexy right?" he smiled.

"No it does not Paul White. You know very damn well what that word means," she told him and he looked at her with an amused look on his face. "Don't even try to play dumb with me, I know you well enough to know that you're pretty damn smart Paul."

"Oh I know that I'm just not crazy about words with twenty-nine syllables," he told her and she smiled. "So you think I'm stubborn," he said and she smiled. "You know what other word I know the meaning of?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Incinerated," he said and looked at the stove and she turned around and saw she had burned the beans she was cooking.

"Oh no," she exclaimed as she pulled the pan off the stove and opened the oven door and saw she had burned the chicken to. "Look what you made me do," she told him getting upset.

"You said I wasn't a distraction, if that were true you would have smelled the food burning." he teased.

"PAUL!" she exclaimed stomping her foot.

"Its ok Shortcake," he told her. "We can order pizza or something." he told her. "Come on we'll order pizza and watch a movie, I'll stay until your dad gets home." he told her and led her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. They ordered several pizzas because Paul could eat at least two by himself. "Well now we just wait for dinner." he told her and looked over at her and smiled.

"Yep," she sighed and Paul leaned over and kissed her lips, Kaitlynn slid her arms around his neck and crawled into his lap. Paul grabbed her hips and lowered her on the couch and hovered over her, he moved her hair away from her face and placed his lips to her neck, he nibbled on her ear and flicked his tongue out behind her ear and she gripped his shoulders as his lips touched hers again and she felt his hands pushing her shirt up.

"Paul," she said softly and he looked down at her.

"Ok," he said and moved away from her and sat on the couch. Kaitlynn sat up and fixed her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Shortcake," he whispered. "I love you and that means waiting for you to be comfortable with everything we do, not just me being comfortable."

"Thanks Paul and I love you to." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Friday arrived and Paul was picking Kaitlynn up for their date. He was taking her to dinner first and after that he wasn't sure. When she opened the door he let his eyes roam over her body. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink top that hugged her body and showed off her curves. She had left her down and pulled some of it back with a clip.<p>

"You look beautiful," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul," she smiled.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded and he took her hand in his and led her to his truck.

Once they were on the way to the restaurant for dinner, Paul glanced over at her.

"So Sam said your dad's out of town for the weekend."

"He is, he left this morning when I was leaving for school and he'll be back Sunday night." she told him.

"Are you ok staying by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Paul." she assured him. "Don't worry," she told him and he smiled at her and turned back to look at the road.

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter to me," she told him and he let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. The two of them got out of the truck and he took her hand in his.<p>

"Come on," he said and led her inside the restaurant. They were shown to a table and they looked over their menu's. Their waitress walked over a few minutes later to take their orders. Kaitlynn saw her eyeing Paul and gripped her menu tighter.

"Hi my name is Tara and I'll be your waitress. So what can I get you to drink?" she asked, her eyes never left Paul as she asked.

"Lemonade," Paul answered. "What do you want Kaitlynn?" he asked and the waitress rolled her eyes and looked to Kaitlynn,

"Strawberry Lemonade," she told her and the waitress nodded and walked away.

"Know what you want to eat?"

"Yeah the grilled shrimp kabobs with a baked potato and side salad," she told him.

"Sounds good," he said as the waitress walked over and sat their drinks down. She turned her gaze back to Paul.

"You go first Kaitlynn," he said and the waitress let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Kaitlynn.

"Shrimp Kabobs, with a baked potato and side salad, Light ranch on the side." she told her and folder up her menu and held out for Tara to take, Tara snatched it from her before turning her gaze back to Paul.

"And what can I get for you?" she asked.

"I want the steak, medium, with Macaroni and cheese and French fries," he told her and handed her the menu. Tara took the menu making sure her fingers grazed Paul's arm before walking away making sure Paul got a good view of her hips moving side to side as she left. When she looked back to see if he was looking at her, she found his gaze was on Kaitlynn, that he hadn't bothered to look at her.

As Paul and Kaitlynn ate their meal their waitress kept constantly bothering them asking them, well Paul if he needed anything. She was walking over to them again.

"So do you need anything," Tara asked.

"No, me and my **girlfriend **are fine,"Paul said putting emphasis on girlfriend.

"Well if you need anything, anything at all, let me know," she said giving him a wink.

"I'll tell you what I need, for her to leave us alone." Kaitlynn said pushing her plate away. Paul had emptied his plate a few minutes ago.

"Do you want anything else shortcake?" Paul asked.

"No Paul, I'm full I couldn't eat anything else."

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll get the check."

Tara came back a few minutes later

"You need something," she asked and laid her hand over Paul's.

"Actually I…."Paul began.

"You know what Tara I need something and the first thing I need is for you to get your hands off my boyfriend," she told her and Paul moved his hand out from under hers. "The next thing I need is for you to stop undressing my boyfriend with your eyes," she told her. "We're on a date as you shamelessly throw yourself at him," she added getting upset. "So what we really need right now is for you to stop eye fucking my boyfriend and bring us the check so we can leave." Kaitlynn fumed.

"Of course," she said and walked away.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said quietly and laid his hands on top of hers. "You know she was never a threat to our relationship."

"I know but girls like her do this all the time and she has no right to touch you," she said heatedly. Paul looked over at Kaitlynn, she was clearly angry but he couldn't help being a little turned on, the way her eyes clouded over as she talked and the way she told that waitress to keep her hands off of him.

"Shortcake," he said. "I hope this doesn't piss you off more but you look incredibly sexy when you're mad," he told her and she looked over at him in shock. "I'm a little turned on right now." he said and she smiled.

"Figures me being angry would turn you on," she told him.

"So she was really undressing me with her eyes and eye fucking me?"

"Yes Paul and the only one allowed to undress you with her eyes or otherwise is me," she told him and he smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul and Kaitlynn were in his truck and she had calmed down from her blow up at the restaurant, neither one of them had said much since dinner, Paul was just driving silently along and Kaitlynn was thinking. Since the day he had told her about him being a wolf and that he had imprinted on her they spent almost every second together. The only times they weren't together was when she was at school or he was at work or on patrol. He had even snuck in her room a few times and stayed the night with her but the two of them hadn't done anything more than just sleep together in the same bed. Kaitlynn knew Paul wanted more. He hadn't pressured her or even suggested it but she knew he wanted to take things to the next level and the truth was so did she. Her dad was out of town working for the weekend and she had the whole house to herself, tonight would be the perfect night.<p>

"What are you thinking about Shortcake?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"Shortcake, its something but you don't have to tell me." he sighed.

"Well I was thinking how my dad's out of town this weekend."

"I know," Paul sighed.

"And if you don't have patrol later I was thinking you could stay over."

"Stay over." he repeated.

"Spend the night," she added.

"Spend the night." he repeated.

"Stay all night."

"Stay all night," he repeated.

"You going to repeat everything I say?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I guess…I just hope you mean what I think you mean when you say that."

"Well what do you think I mean?"

"Your dads not home and you want me to stay with you all night," he sighed.

"Yes."

"More than just sleep next to you."

"Yeah Paul a lot more," she whispered and he looked over at her.

"Really?" he asked. "You're not teasing me are you? Because that would be really mean."

"Paul I would never tease you about this." she said seriously and turned to look at him. "Now I want you to take me home and take me upstairs to my room and make love to me Paul." she told him and she heard him gasp and speed up to get to her house quicker.

"Paul slow down I'm not going to change my mind," she told him and laid a hand on his arm, he looked over at her and eased his foot off the gas pedal.

Paul parked his truck outside her house and quickly led her inside.

"Paul," she said and he looked over at her. "Slow down."

"Kaitlynn," he whispered. "I've just been waiting for this night with you for a while," he told her.

"I know," she said softly as she ran her fingers across his cheek. "Lets go upstairs," she told him and he smiled and took her hand in his and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>When they were in her bedroom Paul closed the door behind them and pulled her close to him.<p>

"I'm sure about this Paul," she said answering the unasked question running through his mind. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. Just being close to him made her heartbeat speed up and her pulse race, he made her feel things and want things that she had never wanted with any other guy. Paul leaned down and his lips met hers as his hands roamed over her body resting on her butt. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the door. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder and across her collar bone getting soft moans as he did. Paul pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Kaitlynn unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

"I love you Kaitlynn," he whispered.

"I love you to Paul." she said and his lips touched hers as his hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and he tugged it up and pulled it off of her and his hands went to the back of her skirt and he unzipped it and it fell to the floor.

"Damn, you're so beautiful," he growled and his lips touched her neck and he ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled on her ear. She leaned into him and tugged his shirt off. Paul pulled away long enough to help her get it off before his lips met hers again and he started to back her to the bed. Kaitlynn felt her legs hit the bed and pulled away. Paul picked her up and placed her in the center of her bed and then came down on top of her. He ran his hands over her naked body as Kaitlynn undid the button on his pants and began to push them down, Paul quickly kicked them off and hovered over her, looking down at her. He leaned down and placed his lips against her neck and trailed kisses over her breast, he moved his head lower to kiss her stomach as his hands traced the curves over body. He felt her fingers tentatively exploring his back and then around his hips. He pressed his lips against hers as he felt her fingers tracing his abs and run up his chest, he could feel how her hands were shaking as she touched him, getting to know his body with her hands.

"Try to relax," he whispered as he took her hands in his, she nodded as he pressed his lips to hers. "You know its going to hurt and I'm sorry," he told her.

"Its ok," she said quietly and Paul moved her legs apart and placed his hands on her hips and she nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders, she felt him pushing inside her and she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip so she didn't cry out in pain, she never imagined it would hurt this much, she didn't even know how to describe the pain, she gripped his shoulders hard as he continued to push inside her. Paul looked down at her

"Shortcake," he whispered.

"I'm ok," she assured him and she felt him moving a few seconds later and her pain turned into pleasure as she moaned his name. Paul saw her throw her head back on the pillow and he soon felt her moving her hips with his and he moaned her name and gave one final thrust and fell next to her on the bed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kaitlynn felt Paul's fingers gently tracing patterns on her arm. She turned her head to look at him.<p>

"You're ok?" he asked and Kaitlynn heard the concern in his voice.

"Yes Paul, I'm ok," she assured him. "Don't worry so much."

"I don't think that will ever be an option when it comes to you," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you," Kaitlynn told him and moved closer to him.


	23. Introducing Jason

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

**The words in bold italics are the wolfs thoughts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

A few weeks later everyone had gathered at Sam's again. Sam had been giving the guys more patrols lately because they had gotten the scent of a vampire in the area. No one had been able to locate the vampire yet and it hadn't shown itself yet or made any indication as to what or who they were after. When Kaitlynn and Paul got to Sam's everyone else was already there.

"I'm going to talk to Sam," Paul told her. "I'll find you in a few minutes ok."

"Ok," she agreed and he leaned down and kissed her lips before walking away. Kaitlynn thought about finding Emily and talking to her, she figured she was probably inside cooking and probably needed help with all the food she always cooked. Kaitlynn was walking towards the house when Seth stepped in front of her.

"Hey Kaitlynn!" he said happily.

"Hey Seth," she smiled.

"So things are still good with you and Paul," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "What about you Seth, its been a while since I've seen you."

"Oh well, I kind of have an imprint now," he said smiling.

"Oh wow Seth!" Kaitlynn exclaimed. "That's great. What's her name?"

"Ayla," he sighed. "She's beautiful, I met her on a trip to Forks, she goes to the high school in Forks."

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has green eyes and blond hair and a really pretty smile," Seth said.

"So you do talk to her right?" Kaitlynn asked. "You call each other on the phone at least?"

"Yeah we talk, she talks mostly and I listen."

"Why Seth?" she asked.

"I'm, afraid I'll say something stupid or that she won't like me." he said quietly.

"But if you don't do some talking Seth she may decide she doesn't like you either," she told him. "Come on sit down," she said and sat on the ground giving his arm a tug. He  
>plopped down beside her and let out a sigh.<p>

"Ok Seth if Ayla is anything like me she feels the pull to you already," she sighed. "I felt the pull to Paul no matter how much I didn't want to. I was attracted to Paul no matter how much I didn't want to be." she told him. "Ayla is your soul mate Seth and I know you're only like fourteen but an imprint is hard to resist, Paul and I should be proof of that." she sighed. "I never imagined I would be friends with Paul and now I'm his soul mate and I'm so in love with him I don't know how to explain it." Seth smiled. "Just be yourself Seth, tell her the kind of stuff you like to do, your favorite movies," she told him.

"Its worth a shot," he sighed and Kaitlynn smiled.

"I know things will work out for you and I can't wait to meet her," Kaitlynn told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Kaitlynn," he said as Kaitlynn's phone rang.

"Sorry," she said and got it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number. "I don't recognize the number, let me answer this," she told him and stood up and walked a few steps away.

"Hello." she answered.

"Kaitlynn," the voice said.

"Yeah."

"Its Jason."

"Jason," she said shocked. Jason was the last person she thought she would hear from. He did after all just leave her without even saying good bye. "You sound different." she added. "What do you want?"

"I've been missing you."

"You've been missing me," she repeated. "Well you wouldn't have been missing me at all if you never left me," she said getting upset. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself that you were leaving, I had to hear it from your best friend." she told him angrily. "Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

><p>Paul had been talking to Sam about more patrols and who would be patrolling what days when he felt that Kaitlynn was upset, then being upset turned into anger.<p>

"Something's wrong with Kaitlynn," Paul said interrupting Sam and he turned and walked away in the middle of talking to Sam and went to find Kaitlynn. When he found her she was still on the phone with Jason and Seth was nearby.

"What's going on?" Paul asked Seth.

"We were talking and she got a phone call, said she didn't recognize the number," Seth told him.

"Ok," Paul said and took a step towards Kaitlynn.

"Kaitlynn if I told you where I was going and what I was going to do you wouldn't believe me," he told her. "But I did truly care about you and I've found a way for us to be together, forever. I know where you are and I can come and get you."

"You will do no such thing Jason," she told him. "You'll stay away from me because I want nothing to do with you."

"Kaitlynn."

"No Jason, I have a boyfriend now who I love and who loves me and I don't need you," she told him. "Just stay away." she demanded.

"Not gonna happen Kaitlynn, see you soon," he said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn covered her face with her hands when he hung up, Jason was the last person she thought would ever call her, she wondered where he disappeared to and what he was doing while he's been gone. What he was doing that she wouldn't believe? Why did he sound so different? His voice had a different quality to it, she couldn't pin point what it was that was different, it was just different.<p>

"Shortcake," Paul said and she turned around.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Tell me what's going on," he said.

"Jason called," she said quietly.

"Your ex the one who left you."

"Yeah."

"And what did he want?"

"He said he's found a way for us to be together and that he knew where I was at," she told Paul. "I told him to leave me alone that I had a boyfriend I loved and that I didn't need him."

"What did he say?"

"Not gonna happen, see you soon." Kaitlynn told him.

"Don't worry shortcake, I'll take care of it," he assured her and she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "he just sounded so different," she told Paul. "Not like himself at all."

"Different how?" Paul asked curiously and she pulled away from him.

"I don't know Paul, just his voice was different than I remember it," she shook her head. "I'm sure its nothing I just haven't talked to him in so long he sounds different."

"I'm sure that's it," Paul told her. "I'll stay with you tonight, since your dad's out of town still."

"Ok Paul," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Before Kaitlynn and Paul went back to her house they stopped by his house so he could get some clothes to stay with her. Once they got to her house Paul took his bag to her room then came back downstairs. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Paul," She assured him. "Jason isn't going to do anything, he left me months ago."

"Ok," he said slowly. "I just want us to be prepared, in case he does."

"Ok," she smiled and laid her head on his chest. Paul smiled and slid his arms around her.

After a few minutes of sitting together quietly, she felt Paul running his fingers through her hair..

"I want to talk to you about something," he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Ok," she smiled. "What is it?"

"Now that you know the truth about everything, you know what I am," he began and she nodded. "And you accepted the fact that we're going to be together and didn't go running the other way," she smiled. "Ok Shortcake, there is something that the guy, well I guess its more of the wolf part of the guy, anyway there is something we do or can do with our imprints." he took a deep breath, he was rubbing his palms together back and forth as if he was nervous, she placed her hands around his and he looked over at her. "Its not anything that has to be done, its just something for you to think about." he told her.

"Just tell me."

"It's my wolf marking you as my mate," he told her.

"What has to be done?" she asked nervously.

"Well I have to bite you," he told her.

"B….Bite me," she stuttered.

"Yes," he said. "Its just a small bite," he whispered. "Right here," he whispered and pulled his hand from hers and touched a place on her neck right below her ear.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know but I've heard from the imprints who have done it that it doesn't," he told her. "Not to much anyway," he added.

"Is there some purpose for the bite?"

"Yes, it will bring us closer, the imprint already ties us together and we can feel each others emotions but that will be magnified and I'll always be able to find you without questioning myself about it, if I sense your in danger" she nodded. "It also lets any other wolf or supernatural being know you're mine." he told her.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"If you don't want to do it though its not something we have to do." he told her.

"I'll think about it," she told him and he smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kaitlynn made her and Paul something for dinner. She was thinking about what he had told her about the bite, if it was something she really wanted him to do. She opened the oven and checked on the food. She closed it and let out a sigh<p>

"It smells really good," Paul said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," she smiled as she leaned back against him. "it will be ready soon," she told him and turned around to face him. "Why don't you go get some plates from the cabinet so we'll be ready to eat when its done," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her before walking over and grabbing two plates from the cabinet and setting them on the counter. Then he went and got two glasses from the other cabinet and set them on the counter. Kaitlynn opened the oven and pulled the food out a few minutes later.

"That looks really good," Paul told her. "So what did you say it was?"

"Sloppy joe pizza," she told him. "You let me get my piece and you can have the rest," she told him as she cut a couple of pieces for herself and put it on her plate and then took her plate to the table. Paul cut the rest of the pizza into pieces and put it on his plate and walked over and set it on the table. Then he opened the refrigerator and pulled out two coca-colas and poured them in the glasses and brought them over to the table.

"Thanks," she said and he sat down at the table with her and they started eating.

"This is really good," Paul said as he took another bite.

"Thanks, but is there any kind of food you don't like?" she asked.

"Not really," he smiled as he took a drink of his coca-cola.

* * *

><p>After dinner the two of them cleaned up the kitchen and then Kaitlynn went upstairs to take a shower. After her shower she wrapped a towel around her and went to her bedroom to grab her pajamas. When she walked into her bedroom Paul was sitting on her bed, he looked up when she walked in.<p>

"Paul." she said and saw his eyes travel over her body. Her hair was wet from her shower and droplets of water were running down her bare shoulders and arms. He knew she was naked under the towel and he couldn't stop himself as he got up and walked over and pulled her to him pressing his lips to hers. His fingers tangled in her hair as he ran the other hand over her body and he let the towel fall from her body to the floor.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied softly and Paul pressed his lips to her neck and she moaned and leaned into him. Paul pulled away and Kaitlynn ran her fingers down his bare chest and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest. Paul scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed laying her down on top of it and lying beside her as she continued to kiss his body. Paul pulled away and pressed his lips against hers as he moved so he was looking down at her. Kaitlynn ran her hands over his body stopping at button on his shorts and undid it and pushed them off of him and then there were no more barriers between them….

* * *

><p>Paul and Kaitlynn were lying quietly in each others arms. Paul was gently running his fingers through her hair and she was thinking about what he had asked her earlier. About the bite, marking her as his. She knew he wanted to do it and that he wanted her to agree to it, she was nervous about it, how much it would hurt.<p>

"Shortcake what are you thinking about, worrying about so much right now?" he asked.

"The bite," she answered.

"I told you its not something we have to do and I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Paul, I'm thinking about it," she said quietly. "I do love you and like the thought of something that could bring us even closer."

"I love you to and love the thought of being even closer to you," he said quietly. Kaitlynn leaned over and kissed him as her cell phone rang. She groaned but pulled away from Paul and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey babe," it was Jason.

"I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with you." she said as she sat up.

"And I told you I would see you soon," Jason said.

"Jason just leave me alone, we're over you left me," she said and Paul sat up and looked over at her. His wolf hearing enabled him to hear Jason's part of the conversation as well  
>as Kaitlynn's.<p>

"Kaitlynn, I know you and your dad moved back to La Push, that Indian reservation in Washington. I told you I was close and I can't wait to see you."

"We're not going to see each other Jason, I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm going to see you see Kaitlynn, tomorrow." he said. "I know you said you have a boyfriend and I saw you with him today and I will see you tomorrow." he told her and hung up. Kaitlynn looked at Paul.

"You're not seeing him," he said.

"Paul maybe I should and when he sees he has no chance with me he'll leave again."

"We'll talk about it later," he told her and he laid back down pulling her with him. They had just laid back down when Paul's phone rang.

"Damn," Paul cursed and he got up and found his shorts and got it out of his pocket.

"Yeah."

"Paul we just got the scent of a leech we need to patrol now." it was Sam.

"What about Kaitlynn, you know her dad's out of town."

"Drop her by Emily's and meet us." Sam told him.

"We're on our way," Paul said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to get to Sam's, get dressed as quickly as you can,." he told her.

"Paul."

"Vampire," he said and Kaitlynn jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and the two of them were out of the house in three minutes.

* * *

><p>When they got to Sam's all the guys were there.<p>

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Jake and Quill were on patrol, they caught the scent of a leech. He wants something, we just don't know what."

"So what are we doing?" Paul asked.

"Seth is going to stay here with Emily and Kaitlynn," Sam said. "And we're going back out to see if we can find him." Sam told them.

* * *

><p>Not much later the guys were all in their wolf forms patrolling, looking for the vampire.<p>

**"_This way," _**it was Jacob and they all followed him as he ran off**_. _**They all followed him until he stopped and there was a vampire, a man leaning up against a tree as if he belonged there_. _They all stared at him letting out angry growls.

"I see you brought your friends," he said. The guy was tall with dark hair and sky blue eyes.

Sam growled and advanced towards him as the others spread out around him.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for," he told them smiling.

**"**_**His voice sounds familiar,"**_ it was Paul.

**"**_**What do you mean?"** _Embry asked.

**"**_**I've heard it before."** _Paul told him.

**"**_**Where?"** _Jake asked.

"And after tomorrow I'll have her and we'll leave." he said.

**"_Tomorrow," _**Paul said.**_ "JASON!" _**

**"_Who?" _**Quill asked

**"**_**Kaitlynn's ex, the one who left her, that mother fucking leech is after MY Kaitlynn,"**_ Paul exclaimed.

Paul growled and the hairs on his back stood straight up as he went to advance towards Jason.

**"_Paul NO!" _**Sam ordered and Paul turned and growled at him. Jason smiled and took off and the whole pack took off after him as he ran straight towards the cliff's. If he got to the water they would loose him. They chased him through the woods and up the cliff's. Jacob almost caught his foot as he jumped off.

_**DAMN IT!"**_ Paul cursed.

They all phased back. Soon as they were in human form Paul glared at Sam.

"He's after Kaitlynn, I recognize his voice from where he called her **tonight** right before you called me," Paul said angrily. "When he called her and said he was coming to see her, that he would see her tomorrow." he added. "And if he gets his hands on her and hurts her, I blame you for not letting me get him when I had the chance." Paul told him and stormed away before Sam could say anything.

"Jake," Sam said. "Go talk to him, I'll only piss him off more right now," Sam said and Jacob nodded and ran after Paul.


	24. The Bite

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**_

_**Please review**_

_**The words in italics are the wolves thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>_

"Paul," Jacob called as he caught up with him. Paul looked over.

"What?" he snapped.

"You know we're not going to let anything happen to her right," Jacob said. "We'll keep her safe."

"Jake, I just….I feel like I've just gotten Kaitlynn and now something's trying to take her from me," he growled.

"She's not going anywhere Paul, you know we'll all do what we have to so she's safe right?"

"I know Jake," he sighed. "I know," he added. "I just hope it will be enough."

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn and Emily were sitting on the couch looking at the TV screen, neither one of them were watching whatever was on.<p>

"Is it always like this?" Kaitlynn asked. "The worrying that something's happened to them until they get back?"

"Yes, it never gets better or at least it hasn't for me," Emily told her as Seth walked in and sat beside Kaitlynn.

"Seth," Kaitlynn said quietly.

"They're on their way back," he told her. "Everyone's ok but just so you know they're going to want to talk to you when they get back." he told her.

"Seth what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Kaitlynn, nothing is going to happen," he told her as the door opened and Paul and Jacob walked in. Paul looked and saw Kaitlynn sitting with Seth. She stood up and looked over at him.

"Paul what is it?" she asked and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's not getting anywhere near you," she heard him mumbling. "he will never touch you."

"Paul what's wrong?" she asked. "What's going on?" she asked her voice rising a little as Sam walked in with the rest of the guys.

"Paul, Kaitlynn, Jake," he said. "Outside." he told them and Paul nodded and took Kaitlynn's hand in his and led her outside with Sam and Jacob.

"Ok Kaitlynn so I heard your ex has been giving you phone calls today," Sam said.

"Yes, but I'm sure its nothing." she said.

"What does he look like?" Jacob asked.

"Well he's tall, thin, with dark hair and blue eyes." she said and Paul looked over at Sam.

"Kaitlynn the leech we're after...well all the signs are pointing towards it being your ex," Sam told her.

"Jason," she said. "But….but….."

"It was him Sam I recognized his voice from where he called her tonight." Paul told him.

"How…" she began.

"Wolf hearing," Paul said before she could finish.

"He said he would see me tomorrow," she told Sam.

"He's not getting near you," Paul said angrily.

"He'll probably call you tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Yeah."

"To meet him, he actually thinks I want to be with him after he left me," she said quietly.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said.

"Maybe I should meet him," she said.

"NO WAY!" Paul and Jacob yelled together and she jumped.

"You have an idea?" Sam asked.

"He's not going to leave until he sees me," she said. "When he calls I could set up a meeting, you guys would be there of course for when he shows."

"Now damn way Kaitlynn we are not using you as bait, it could go wrong." Paul said. "I won't risk losing you." he whispered.

"You won't, I can trust you guys to keep me safe," she told him.

"As soon as he calls you tomorrow you or Paul will call me and we'll get everything set up." Sam told her.

"Ok Sam," she whispered.

"Sam," Paul said. "We can't do this," he told him.

"We are Paul and that's final," he ordered and Paul let out a low growl and Kaitlynn laid her hand on his arm.

"I'll go tell everyone the plan, Paul you get Kaitlynn home." he told him and he nodded and stood up and took her hand in his and led her back to her house.

* * *

><p>Paul didn't say anything to Kaitlynn the whole way to her house. When they finally got back in her house she spoke.<p>

"Paul talk to me," she pleaded. "Yell at me or something, anything is better than you not talking to me."

"How could you do that?" he asked. "Use yourself as bait for this leech."

"So you can catch him and get rid of him," she said and touched his cheek. "I love you Paul and nothing is going to change that," she assured him.

"I love you to Kaitlynn so much and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. When he pulled away she led him to the couch and they sat down.

"I want you to do the bite," she told him. "Tonight."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I want Jason to have no doubts who I belong to when he sees me tomorrow, I want him to know I'm yours and you're mine," she told him.

"Are you sure shortcake, this isn't something that can be undone, it ties us even more together than we already are."

"I'm sure, I want this Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"Lets go to your room, it will be more comfortable up there," he told her and she smiled and followed him upstairs.

* * *

><p>When they got to her room Paul led her over to her bed and she laid down. He pressed his lips to hers and laid beside her.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I know I already said it can't be undone once we do it but I just want to make sure you're positive you want to do this."

"I am Paul," she whispered and laid her hand on his cheek. "I'm sure," she told him and he smiled and rolled her over on her back. He gently kissed her lips and her neck. He placed his lips on her neck on the spot just below her ear he had pointed out to her and Kaitlynn felt him gently sucking on the spot and then she felt his tongue run over it before he started sucking on the spot again. She gripped his shoulders as he continued sucking on her neck. After a few minutes of doing this she felt his teeth on her neck as he bit her occasionally she felt his tongue on her neck as he continued to bite her. Before he pulled away he ran his tongue over the bite and then laid down beside her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied quietly and reached up to run her fingers over the bite. "It only hurt a little."

"Shortcake," he whispered.

"I'm ok," she told him. "Now we should both try to get some rest, looks like it might be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kaitlynn woke up Paul was still asleep next to her. She laid her chin on his chest and stared up at him. She loved Paul more than she had loved anyone and the thought of being away from him or that someone was trying to take her away from him hurt her and made her angry. She couldn't believe that after he left her, Jason could just call her and think she'd take him back or want him back. Like she stopped living her life when he left her.<p>

"Shortcake," she heard Paul say and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning," he replied. "What are you so upset about?"

"Jason, thinking he can just waltz back into my life and I'll take him back."

"Well you're not going to have to worry about him much longer," he assured her. "We're going to take care of him, I'll take care of him."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask," he smirked.

"Come on then, get up and meet me in the kitchen." she told him.

* * *

><p>When Paul got to the kitchen Kaitlynn was cooking eggs on the stove.<p>

"He hasn't called you yet has he?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," she sighed. "I would tell you if he had."

"I still don't like the thought of you offering yourself up as bait, all it would take is one slip up, one mistake," he said. "And you'd be gone," he whispered.

"Paul, I'm going to be around here for a long time, nothing is going to take me away from you," she told him.

"I'll be glad when this is over," he sighed.

"Come on lets eat and stop talking about this right now," she told him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Paul and Kaitlynn hung around her house for the day and watched movies. Her dad hadn't got home yet and she had no idea when he would get home, she just knew he would be home some time today. They had already watched two movies together. Kaitlynn could feel Paul's nervousness radiating off of him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kaitlynn let a sigh and turned to look at him.<p>

"Calm down," she said softly.

"Shortcake, I just want this to be over," he told her. "I want to rip him apart so he's gone for good and he can't try to hurt you." he added.

"Paul," she whispered. "Everything will be ok."

"I know shortcake," he said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Paul and Kaitlynn were still sitting on the couch together a few minutes later when her phone rang. Her and Paul looked at each other and Kaitlynn slowly grabbed her phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello," she answered shakily.

"Kaitlynn,"

"Jason," she said.

"I'll be waiting for you in the in the woods. You know where there's a small open area, its surrounded by trees."

"I know where you're talking about."

"One hour Kaitlynn and come alone," he told her. "Then we can go off to start our lives together and I can change you and we can be together."

"Jason, that's not going to happen," she told him and hung up.

"So one hour," Paul said and she nodded. "I'll call Sam and we'll head over there."

* * *

><p>So a little less than an hour later Kaitlynn was telling Paul goodbye so she could go meet Jason. It was important that she appear to be alone. The guys wouldn't be to far behind her.<p>

"Be careful Kaitlynn," Paul told her. "We'll be a little ways behind you."

"I know," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to Kaitlynn," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon," Paul whispered.

"See you soon Paul," she said quietly and turned and walked off, Paul turned and watched her leave. Sam walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing' going to happen, we'll be bringing her back here with us once this is all over," Sam told him.

"We better bring her back, its your fault if we don't," Paul told him and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Kaitlynn made her way to meet Jason where he asked. She had never been so nervous in her whole life about anything. She knew the guys would make it here to keep her safe but she hoped Jason didn't try anything tricky though before they got here. Kaitlynn stepped into the small clearing and turned around. There were trees surrounding the small area she was standing in, Jason could be anywhere right now and she had no idea where he would appear from. Kaitlynn let out a sigh as she turned around and Jason stepped out from the woods, walking towards her.<p>

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Jason."

* * *

><p>Back at Sam's all the guys were getting ready to phase. They tied their shorts to their ankles and phased into wolf form and then they all ran different directions into the woods. The idea was to be spread out along the trees surrounding the clearing so they could see from every angle.<p>

"_Everyone in place" - Sam_

"_Yes," Jacob._

"_Me to," Quill said._

"_I made it," Embry._

"_I'm here," Paul_

"_Made it," Seth said. "I see them," _

"I thought you might not show up," Jason smiled and Kaitlynn looked up at him and shook her head.

"I came so you would leave me alone, I'm not going anywhere with you and you will not change me, I don't want to be like you or be with you for one more second, so forever is out of the question." Kaitlynn told him.

"You'll change your mind," he told her and ran his finger across her cheek, she flinced away from him.

"Don't touch me," she told him.

"Kaitlynn," he said and took another step forward. "I'm getting you away from here."

"I'm not leaving," she told him.

"Kaitlynn you've definitely been around here to long, you stink, like a wet dog," he said disgusted which made her smile.

"Well you stink to Jason, like some overly sweet, sugary candy," he smiled. "It makes me sick."

"Kaitlynn," he whispered and ran his fingers over her neck.

"_I'm going to kill him," Paul growled._

"_Stay put for the moment," Sam told him and Paul growled._

"Jason what are you doing?" she asked.

"No time like the present," he said and he quickly tilted her head and sunk his teeth into her neck.

"_NO!" Paul yelled and he ran towards them but before he could reach them Jason pulled away and spit out her blood._

Jason spit her blood out.

"What the hell is wrong with your blood?" Jason asked as he spit again and he looked at a spot below her ear a bite mark with a small bruise. "You let him mark you, its why you stink and your blood tastes horrible." he snarled. "I don't believe you let that….him mark you," he said and he swung back and slapped her which caused her to fly across the clearing towards a tree. Seth who was closest darted out and caught her so she hit his big wolf body instead of the tree or the ground. Kaitlynn turned and looked at him.

"Seth," she said and he whined as Jason glared at them.

"This is the one who marked you," Jason said angrily.

"No." she said as Paul jumped behind him and he turned around.

"Its this one isn't it," he said. "You can watch while I kill him," Jason smiled and jumped towards him but the rest of the wolves appeared in the clearing. Jason smiled.

"I'll be back Kaitlynn," he said and ran off. Paul took off after him.

"_Embry, Seth Stay with Kaitlynn," Sam ordered and Embry walked over and joined them. _

Embry walked over and tugged on Kaitlynn's sleeve and she stood up and followed him. He stopped by a tree and she sat down leaning against a tree. She touched her neck and saw it was still bleeding. Seth sat by her and laid his head in her lap. She ran her hand across his head.

"I'm ok Seth," she assured him. Embry grabbed her shirt between his teeth and tore off a piece.

"Embry what are you doing!" she exclaimed. And he placed the piece of her shirt to her neck where it was bleeding.

"Thanks," she said and held it with her hand and then laid her head against him and tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the wolves chased Jason determined that he wasn't going to get away this time. He had dodged them most of the way and it seemed like he might be getting away again. He turned just as Jacob jumped at him and he swung and hit him and sent Jacob flying into a tree. He got up and shook it off and went back to chasing Jason. Paul finally got his jaws latched around Jasons leg and Jason let out a yell as he pulled him down and began ripping him apart as Jason continued to yell and beg for him to stop. Sam phased back.<p>

"I'll burn the pieces, you need to get back to Kaitlynn," he said to Paul and Paul and Jacob both phased back.

"I'll stay and help Sam, make sure every single piece is burned," Jacob growled and Paul nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered and untied his shorts from his ankle and put them on and ran back to where Kaitlynn was waiting with Embry and Seth.


	25. Paul Cries

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

**Words in italics are wolf thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

"Embry," Kaitlynn said quietly to the wolf next to her. "He bit me," she told him. "Is Paul still going to want me after that?" she wiped tears from her eyes. He just looked over at her and whined a little. "Am I going to change since he bit me? I can't change, Paul will definitely never want me if I'm not human anymore," she told him and laid her head back against him as she ran her fingers across Seth's back.

"I don't feel so good," she said quietly. "My head hurts and my stomach feels weird." Seth whined a little and Kaitlynn rubbed his neck.

"I'll be fine Seth."

* * *

><p>Paul made his way back to Embry, Kaitlynn and Seth. When he got to where they were he saw them, he saw that Kaitlynn had her head lying on Embry with one arm around him. Seth's head was in her lap and she was running her hand over his head and across his back.<p>

"Kaitlynn," Paul said and she looked up at him. Embry and Seth got up and walked away to phase from wolf to human.

"Paul," she whispered and she stood up as Paul walked over to her and she laid her head on his chest and cried.

"You're ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she assured him as Embry and Seth returned. "Jason?"

"You don't ever have to worry about him again."

"Paul, he bit me," she told him.

"I don't think he was there long enough to change you, it was like half a second," Paul told her. "Plus, this," he said as he ran his fingers over the bite he gave her. "Should protect you from that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam could probably explain it better than I can," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Paul, I don't feel so good."

"Shortcake, what's wrong?"

"My head hurts, my stomach feels weird." she told him and laid her head on his chest. "I just want to lie down," she said quietly.

"Shortcake," Paul whispered and she looked up at him.

"Do I still smell ok to you?" she asked.

"Kaitlynn what are you talking about?" he asked a little confused. He looked over at Embry and Seth to see if they had any idea what she was talking about but they just shrugged telling him they didn't know either.

"Do I still smell the same to you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he assured her. "You still smell wonderful to me shortcake. You still smell like a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, like a strawberry shortcake," he told her.

"Good," she sighed relieved as the other guys joined them.

"Paul," Sam said and he turned to look at him. "Is everything ok?"

"He bit her Sam, even if it was for only a second," Paul told her. "And now she doesn't feel so good," he added.

"Kaitlynn," Sam said quietly and walked over to look at her. She looked over at him.

"Sam," she said weakly.

"We need to get her back to my house," Sam told him. "I'll call her dad and Harry along the way," he told them.

"Lets go Shortcake," Paul said and scooped her up in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder as he took off running to Sam's.

* * *

><p>When he got to Sam's house Sam must have called Emily as well because she had the extra bedroom ready for her and Paul laid her in the bed.<p>

"Her dad is on his way and so is Harry," Emily told him.

"Thanks Emily," he whispered.

"He really bit her," Emily whispered.

"Yes but I bit her last night, so I'm not sure what's going to happen." Emily laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go wait for everyone else and let them know where she's at."

"Thanks Emily." Paul whispered and she walked out.

"Kaitlynn," Paul said quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Well my head feels like someone's beating it with a sledgehammer, My stomach is all queasy, I ache all over."

"Sam is on his way and hopefully someone will explain what's going on." Paul told her.

"Don't worry Paul," she told him.

"I love you Kaitlynn, I'll love you always, no matter what."

"I love you to Paul," she said quietly. "Its cold," she told him and Paul closed his eyes fighting back his tears.

"Do you want me to lie next to you?"

"Always," she said weakly and Paul slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest.

"Better?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she told him.

* * *

><p>By the time Sam arrived back home Harry and Jonathan, Kaitlynn's dad had arrived.<p>

"Jonathan, Harry," Sam said.

"What's going on Sam?" Harry asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Jonathan asked him.

"Emily has her in the extra room," Sam told him. "Emily," Sam said and Emily walked over to Sam.

"I can show you where Kaitlynn is, Paul is with her," Emily told them.

"I want to know what happened?" Jonathan said angrily and Emily whispered something in Sam's ear.

"Really?" he asked surprised and Emily nodded. "I need to speak with Paul," Sam told them. "I'll go check on Kaitlynn and Paul and make sure they're settled and ok and then I'll explain everything to you." he told them and turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way to the extra bedroom and knocked on the door before opening it. He saw Paul in the bed with Kaitlynn holding her.<p>

"So I hear you did the bite on Kaitlynn last night," Sam said and Paul looked over at him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"It may have saved her life," Sam told him.

"Sam what's going on?" Paul asked him. "Kaitlynn, Sam's here," he told her.

"Good, maybe he can tell me what the hell is going on," she said weakly and Sam looked over at her. "Paul its hot could you please let go of me," she told him

"Of course," he said softly and got out of the bed.

"Ok, Kaitlynn," Sam said. "When Jason bit you the teeth inject the toxins in your blood that make you change. But Paul biting you last night with the way its done, the bite and the way if its done right would also put…lets call it the wolf toxins. Basically when he bit you and ran his tongue over the bite you got some of the werewolf stuff as well, its why Jason smelled to you like he smelled to us."

"Ok," she said weakly.

"Anyway, basically your body is fighting, like it would fight off a cold or the flu," he explained. "We can't do anything but wait now as the vampire and werewolf toxins are fighting each other."

"Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked.

"No," Sam told him. "I wish there was," he added.

"Paul, I'm cold again," she said and Paul climbed back in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't leave me," Kaitlynn whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Paul assured her.

"Kaitlynn, your dad's here, I'm going to talk to him and then he'll want to see you."

"Ok," she said weakly.

* * *

><p>Sam took a deep breath and walked out to talk to Jonathan and Harry.<p>

"Ok lets sit down," Sam said and led them into the living room. They all sat down and Sam looked at them.. "There was a vampire, turned out to be on of Kaitlynn's ex boyfriends Jason." Sam began. "he wanted to take her away from here and change her," he went on. "Anyway Kaitlynn used herself as bait for this guy and he bit her," Sam told them.

"My daughter has been bit by a vampire!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yes but we're not sure if she'll change or not," Sam told him.

"Sam what exactly is going on?" Harry asked him.

"Well it seems that Paul bit her last night," Sam told them.

"You mean he did the bite, he marked her,?" Harry asked.

"Yes and right now Kaitlynn's body is fighting, hopefully to stay human."

"I want to see my daughter," Jonathan told him.

"Of course, she's this way," Sam said and he stood up and led him to where Kaitlynn and Paul were.

"Paul, its hot," she said and he moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers across her forehead and saw she was now sweating.

"Shortcake, I'm sorry I let this happen to you,"

"Its not your fault Paul," she said softly.

"How do you feel now?"

"I hurt all over Paul," she told him as tears fell from her eyes. "Everything hurts."

* * *

><p>Sam led Jonathan down the hall to the room where Kaitlynn and Paul were. Neither one of them said anything. Sam stopped at the door to the room.<p>

"I wish I could make it go away, I would if I could shortcake."

"I know Paul." she said and she suddenly tried to get out of bed.

"What are you trying to do?" Paul asked quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she told him and his eyes widened and Kaitlynn felt herself scooped up in his arms and he ran to the door and threw it open and ran out almost running over Sam and Jonathan who were able to jump out of the way.

"Where is he going with her?" Jonathan asked upset as they saw him run into the bathroom and they followed him. Paul got her there just in time as she leaned over the toilet and threw up. Paul held her hair back from her face as she continued to throw up. He rubbed her back with the other hand. Kaitlynn sat up from leaning over the toilet and rubbed her hand over her face. Paul reached over and flushed the toilet twice.

"I'm going to wet a washcloth for you," he told her and she nodded. Neither one of them realized Sam and Jonathan were watching them.

"Is that good, her throwing up?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm, not sure," Sam admitted. "This has never happened before," he told him. "It would seem like it would be a good thing, but I have no idea."

Paul walked over to Kaitlynn and wiped her face with the washcloth. She looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said faintly and laid her head against his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to be ok," he assured her. "You'll be ok." Kaitlynn pulled away and looked up at him. "I love you,"

"I love you to," she said but she covered her mouth with her hand and turned back to the toilet and threw up again. Paul held her hair back from her face again. When she finished throwing up again, she leaned back against Paul. He wiped her face again and she laid her head on his chest, Paul felt her tears hitting his chest.

"Shortcake," he said quietly. "I'm sorry this is happening to you," he told her. "What do you want me to do? What do you need?"

"Just you," she whispered. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I promise." he said. "Do you want to go lie down?"

"Yeah." she pulled away and Paul looked down at her. Her eyes had lost the sparkle that they always had in them and he could tell just by looking at her that she felt terrible.

"Come on," he said and stood up and pulled her up. Paul slid her arms around her to keep her steady as they started to walk. Kaitlynn took a step and would have fallen if Paul hadn't caught her so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out and back to the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then took her hand in hers as he sat on the bed by her.

"Can I get something for you? Are you hungry?"

"No, no food," she said as her eyes drifted shut and then she snapped them back open.

"Its ok, sleep if you need to," he whispered as Sam walked in with Jonathan.

"Paul," Sam said and he turned.

"Sam, Jonathan," Paul replied quietly and Jonathan walked over to Kaitlynn and Paul.

"Kaitlynn," Jonathan said and she looked over at him.

"Daddy," she said softly.

"Kaitlynn," he said.

"Paul maybe you should let them have a few minutes alone," Sam said and Paul nodded.

"Shortcake, I'll be right back, is there anything you want?"

"No, just for you to come back," she replied quietly.

"I won't be far," he said. "Do you want some water or anything to drink?"

"Water might be good," she told him and he gave her a small smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he told her and tried to let go of her hand but she tugged on it.

"Paul,"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do I still smell the same to you?"

"Yes shortcake you still smell the same to me," he told her. "I promise." she smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." he promised and walked out of the room with Sam.

"Why is she asking you how she smells?" Sam asked.

"To make sure she stills smells good to me, that the way she smells hasn't changed."

"And it hasn't?" Sam asked him.

"No," Paul replied.

"Kaitlynn, Sam explained what happened," he told her.

"I'll be ok," she told him. "Don't worry,"

"Why would you offer yourself up as bait?" her dad asked as he sat on her bed.

"Because he wasn't going to leave until he was dead or he had me." she said weakly.

"Kaitlynn, you're my daughter, you're all I have left, and I love you."

"I love you to daddy," she said.

* * *

><p>Paul followed Sam into the kitchen where Emily was fixing something on the stove. Paul sat in one of the kitchen chairs and Emily walked over and sat a plate in front of him.<p>

"You need to eat," Sam told him.

"I'm not hungry," he said and pushed the plate away. Sam sat down and pushed the plate back to him.

"You need to eat, Kaitlynn needs you to eat so you keep your strength up," Sam told him. "Eat!" he said and Paul pushed the plate away again.

Emily walked over and laid her hand on Paul's shoulder.

"I can't loose her," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without her." he whispered. "I won't make it without her," he said miserably as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Paul," Emily whispered and she moved to stand beside him. "I love her so much and I don't know what I would do without her," he whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks. "She's…I need her, she's my whole world now…I love her more than anything or anyone." Emily wrapped her arms around him and Paul clung to her as he cried. Sam looked away and covered his mouth with one hand as he wiped a tear away with the other. He had never seen Paul break down like this, he had always been in complete control of his emotions making sure no one ever saw him break down like he was now.

"Paul we'll do whatever we can to make sure she's ok," Emily told him. "Everything will be ok," she told him and he pulled away and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Paul apologized quietly.

"Its ok," Emily assured him and she wiped his eyes. "Now please eat something, you're no good to Kaitlynn if you let yourself run down."

"Ok," he said and he picked up the fork and pulled the plate to him and started to eat.

Emily walked over to where Sam was sitting and slid her arms around him.

"You ok?" she asked him and he nodded as Paul finished eating.

"Thanks Emily," Paul said quietly and Emily looked over at him and smiled. "Kaitlynn wanted me to bring her some water."

"Ok, I'll fix it," she said and walked over and filled a glass with ice and water and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said and turned and walked out of the kitchen back to Kaitlynn.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back over to Sam and sat in his lap.<p>

"You think she'll be ok?" Emily asked.

"Emily I have no idea I really hope so," he said quietly. "Because I don't know what we'll do with Paul if something does happen," he told her. "I honestly don't believe he'll last long without her."

* * *

><p>Paul walked back into the bedroom. Jonathan was sitting on her bed with her but neither one of them were talking. When the door opened Jonathan turned and looked at Paul.<p>

"I brought her some water," he said quietly and walked over. Jonathan stood up and Paul took his place. "Shortcake you want some water."

"Yes," she replied weakly and she tried to sit up, Paul helped her and she took the glass Paul held out and took a drink.

Thanks," she said and laid back down.

"Anything else?"

"Its cold again," she told him and he slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Paul, I love you."

"I love you to Kaitlynn, you have no idea how much."

"Paul," Jonathan said and Paul turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go, its obvious that right now she needs you more than me,"

"Ok," Paul said quietly. "I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled Kaitlynn closer as more tears fell from his eyes. Jonathan shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>When he got to the kitchen Sam was sitting with Emily.<p>

"Sam," he said and Emily stood up and Sam did as well.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night if you want, to be closer to Kaitlynn."

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

"I'm going to call the guys, let them know what's going on with Kaitlynn," he told Emily and Jonathan.

"Go ahead," she told him and Sam walked out of the house and stripped off his shorts tying them to his leg and phased letting out a howl.

"Jonathan would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No thank you Emily," he said and sat down. "I'm ok," she smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The guys and Leah minus Paul of course met Sam in the woods in wolf form.<p>

"_What's going on? Jacob asked_

"_Its Kaitlynn," Sam told them._

"_What's wrong with her?" Seth asked._

"_It seems that Paul bit her, marked her last night and didn't tell anyone," Sam told them. "then she got bit today by Jason."_

"_Sam tell us what's going on," Embry demanded._

"_Kaitlynn's not doing so well right now," Sam told them. "it seems as if the toxins from being bit by the leech and from where Paul bit her are fighting each other and we have no idea what's going to happen to her or which side is going to win," he told them and Seth let out a loud whine._

"_Sam," Jacob said. "So what exactly is going on?" he asked and Sam looked at all of them and played out what had been gong on since they all left.. Sam played everything out in his head for them. He showed Paul and Kaitlynn lying in bed together her telling him she was cold one minute then pushing him away the next because she was hot. He showed them Paul running with her to the bathroom and holding her hair back as she threw up, then washing her face with a washcloth and holding her before she threw up again. Her asking him if she still smelled the same to him. Then he showed them Paul, breaking down in the kitchen. He played out the whole scene for them…._"_I can't loose her," he said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without her." he whispered. "I won't make it without her," he said miserably as tears fell down his cheeks. _

"_Paul," Emily whispered and she moved to stand beside him. _

"_I love her so much and I don't know what I would do without her," he whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks. "She's…I need her, she's my whole world now…I love her more than anything or anyone." Emily wrapped her arms around him and Paul clung to her as he cried. _

"_Paul cried!" Quill was shocked._

"_Paul never cries," Jacob was even more surprised._

"_Its really that bad," Embry said._

"_Yes." Sam said. "Paul needs all of you now and so does Kaitlynn," _

"_We'll do whatever we need to Sam," Jacob told him. "You know that."_

"_I know, phase back and get to my house." he told them._

* * *

><p>All the guys phased back and got ready to get to Sam's. Seth was standing off by himself just looking up at the sky. Jacob looked over and saw him alone and walked over to him. He laid his hand on Seth's shoulder and Seth turned to look at him and Jacob saw the tears in his eyes.<p>

"Seth," Jacob said.

"I'm fine," he told him and ran off towards Sam's house.


	26. Wolf Characteristics

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

Paul was still lying with Kaitlynn in bed, she hadn't asked him to move yet so he thought she must still be cold.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little," she told him.

"Is that the truth shortcake?" he asked.

"Paul."

"You have to tell me the truth."

"I don't feel as bad Paul."

"Ok," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam walked through the door followed by the rest of the pack a few minutes later.<p>

"Where's Kaitlynn?" Seth asked quietly. "Can I see her, please?"

"Of course," Emily said and wrapped her arm around Seth and led him away. The two of them stopped in front of the door and Emily knocked and opened it. Paul looked over at her.

"Hey," she said softly. "Come on," she said and led Seth in the room. "Seth is here."

"Emily I…" Paul began.

"Its ok Paul," Kaitlynn said and Seth walked in.

"Hey Seth."

"Kaitlynn," he said quietly and walked over.

"I'm going to be ok Seth," she said quietly. "Don't worry," she added as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked panicked.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," she said weakly and Paul jumped out of the bed and scooped her up running out of the room and into the bathroom again. Seth followed them and watched as Paul ran into the bathroom and held Kaitlynn's hair back as she threw up again. Kaitlynn sat up and leaned against Paul.

"I want this to all be over," she said miserably.

"If I could make it go away I would," Paul told her.

"I know," she whispered as Paul hugged her tighter and looked up and saw Seth watching them a tear ran down his cheek.

"Grab a washcloth and wet it please," Paul said and Seth nodded and walked in the bathroom and did what Paul asked. Then he knelt down by Paul and Kaitlynn.

"Kaitlynn," Seth whispered and she pulled away from Paul and looked over at him.

"Seth," she said and he took the washcloth and wiped her face.

"Thanks," Kaitlynn said managing to give Seth a small smile. Seth nodded.

"You want to go lie back down?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Paul scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Seth walked in a few seconds later and over to the bed.

"Don't worry so much Seth," she told him.

"I'm not going to be far," he told her as he sat on the bed. "I'll check on you later," he promised and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you," he said softly.

"Love you to Seth," she told him and he managed a small smile before standing up and walking out of the room closing the door behind him. When he got out of the room he wiped away the tears that ran down his cheeks before walking down the hall and joining the rest of the guys.

"Even though he has an imprint I think he still has a crush on you," Paul told her as he laid down next to her. "I think he might always have a little crush on you."

"Paul."

"You need to try and get some rest shortcake, I'll be here when you wake up," he told her and she let out a sigh.

"I know Paul."

* * *

><p>When Seth walked in the room all the guys turned to look at him but he didn't say anything just took a seat on the floor close to Jacob and turned towards the TV everyone was staring at but no one was really watching.<p>

"Seth," Jacob said.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly and drew his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

* * *

><p>Paul moved closer to Kaitlynn in the bed.<p>

"I'm tired," Kaitlynn said softly.

"Sleep Kaitlynn, it might help," he told her and she moved closer to him,

"I love you," she said before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you to," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Paul woke up Kaitlynn was still sleeping next to him. He ran his fingers across her cheek.<p>

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Kaitlynn began to stir next to him, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Paul lying next to her.

"Hey, good morning," Paul said quietly.

"Morning," she replied.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"A little better, my head still hurts," she told him. "I still ache a little but not as bad."

"Good, you hungry?"

"No," she told him. "No food yet," she said.

"Ok, something to drink?"

"Some more water."

"I'll go get it," he told her and got out of bed and grabbed her glass from last night. "I'll be back soon," he told her and walked out of the room. When he walked through the living room he saw all the whole pack was asleep in various places on the floor. He knew Sam must have told them about what was going on. He smiled and went into the kitchen and fixed Kaitlynn a glass of water. He turned around to head back to the bedroom but Seth was in front of him.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Better," Paul answered. "Still doesn't feel well but better than yesterday," Paul told him.

"Can I….Is it ok if I go see her?" Seth asked quietly.

"Sure," Paul replied.

"You should get something for breakfast," Seth said softly. "Kaitlynn needs you to take care of yourself."

"I know she does," Paul sighed. "Take this to Kaitlynn and tell her I'll be there in a few minutes ok." he told him and handed the glass to Seth.

"No problem," Seth told him.

"Seth, don't leave her until I get back."

"Of course," he promised and Paul opened the refrigerator as Seth disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Seth stopped in front of the door to the bedroom Kaitlynn was in and knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside.<p>

"Kaitlynn," he said as he walked inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I brought your water," he told her and she slowly sat up.

"Thanks," she said and took it from him and took a drink of it. Seth then sat it on the table by the bed.

"Paul is getting something to eat, he'll be back in a few minutes," Seth said quietly. "Until he gets done you're stuck with me."

"I can't think of anyone better to be stuck with," she said softly and Seth gave her a small smile.

"So you really feel better?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I do Seth, a little better anyway." she told him.

"Good," he said.

"Don't worry so much," Kaitlynn told him.

"You can't tell me not to worry about you because I'll worry about you until you're better." he said quietly as the door opened and Paul walked inside.

"Shortcake," he said quietly.

"You get something to eat?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he whispered and laid down next to her in the bed.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you two later," Seth said quietly.

"Bye Seth," Kaitlynn said.

"Thanks Seth," Paul whispered and he nodded and stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"I love you Kaitlynn," Paul told her.

"I love you to Paul," she smiled.

"The whole pack is here," he told her. "They're all asleep in random places," she smiled. "Sam must have told them what was going on with you." she nodded. "You sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, still a little tired." she admitted.

"Then get some rest, It will make you feel better," he told her.

"I hope so," she said. "I still smell the same?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Yes Shortcake you still smell the same," he told her and she snuggled closer to Paul and her eyes drifted shut again.

Paul watched her sleep as he held her in his arms. He had no idea what was going to happen to Kaitlynn, no one seemed to have any idea what was going to happen. All they knew was that him marking her saved her life but it was also part of the reason she was going through what she was going through right now, him biting, marking her and then that leech biting her to. He pulled her closer to him. He knew he would love her no matter what, whether she was completely human or half vampire or half werewolf, he didn't know of anything that could make him not love her. He just wanted her to be well and eat again and be back to her old self again.

Kaitlynn was still sleeping a couple of hours later when Sam stopped by to check on her.

"How is she?" Sam asked as he looked over at Kaitlynn sleeping in Paul's arms.

"She says she feels a little better but she still won't eat," he told Sam. "And she's still really tired."

"Has she been sick anymore?"

"Not today," Paul said relieved.

"Good," Sam sighed relieved. "Hopefully whatever is going on with her will be over soon."

"I hope so Sam," Paul sighed.

"Have you eaten today?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, Seth sat with her while I had breakfast," Paul told him as he glanced over at Kaitlynn and brushed her hair away from her face.

"He's taking this whole thing with Kaitlynn pretty hard," Sam said.

"Yeah, you know he's always had a little crush on Kaitlynn since the day they met." Paul told him. "Don't you remember how he phased for the first time?" Paul asked and Sam sighed. "I hurt Kaitlynn, said some mean things to her like I used to do all the time and made her cry and it pissed him off and he phased, trying to protect Kaitlynn from me," Paul smiled.

"I made some calls and you don't have to worry about anything but staying with Kaitlynn until she's well, your brothers will cover your patrols and your job will be waiting for you when everything's ok," he told him.

"Thank you Sam," he said quietly and Sam nodded and walked out of the room giving them their privacy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Sam left Kaitlynn woke up.<p>

"Paul," she said groggily and he looked over at her.

"Shortcake," he said quietly. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," she told him. "My head still hurts a little," she admitted as she tried to sit up. "I must look horrible," she said.

"You always look beautiful to me," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Something smells really good," she said. "What is that?"

"Smells like Emily's lasagna," Paul told her. "You can smell that from in here?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Why?"

"No reason," he smiled. Except that she shouldn't be able to smell Emily's lasagna yet because the only way he could smell it was because of his wolf senses. "Do you feel differently than you used to?" he asked questionably. "Other than not feeling well."

"Well other than being a little warm…"

"Are you overly warm?" he asked worried. "Do I need to move away from you?"

"No Paul, I want you close?" she told him and he smiled.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Sam and Seth are arguing?" she told him. "Sam wants Seth to go home and get some rest and he doesn't want to leave, even though the other guys left a few minutes ago." she added. Paul looked at her shocked. She definitely shouldn't be able to hear that.

"Shortcake, I'm going to get Sam ok," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed and Paul leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'll be right back," he promised and got out of bed and quickly left the room. He made his way down the hall and into the living room where Sam and Seth were.

"Guys," Paul said and they both turned to look at him. "I need to talk to Sam about Kaitlynn," he told them. "Could you go stay with her while I'm talking with him?" he asked Seth.

"Of course," Seth said and turned and walked towards the room where Kaitlynn was.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked worried because he knew Paul wouldn't leave Kaitlynn alone or ask Seth to stay with her if it wasn't important.

"Something strange is going on with Kaitlynn," he told him.

"Like what?"

"Well she can already smell Emily's lasagna when we both know she shouldn't yet," he began.

"What else?"

"Well she's warm," Sam nodded. "And she heard you and Seth arguing." Sam looked surprised.

"Ok that she shouldn't have been able to hear," Sam told him. "Anything else you know of?"

"No," Paul answered.

"She still smell the same?" Sam asked and Paul smiled.

"Yes she does, that's the only thing that lets me know she's ok." Paul told him.

"I need to talk to Kaitlynn, maybe I can figure out what's going on." Sam told him and Paul nodded.

"Come on then," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Seth knocked on Kaitlynn's door then opened it and peeked inside.<p>

"Kaitlynn," he said.

'Come in Seth," she smiled and he walked in and sat down by her on the bed.

"Paul asked me to stay with you while he talks with Sam." he told her and she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered.

"That's good," he smiled. "We all want you to get better soon."

"I do to Seth," she told him. "Hey how are things going with your imprint?"

"Ayla," he sighed happily. "Good, I took your advice and actually talked to her about me and what kind of things I like and we like a lot of the same stuff." he told her.

"That's great Seth," she smiled. "When are you taking her on a date?"

"Well that's the thing, her dad won't let her go out with me alone," he sighed. "We have to have another couple with us, an older couple."

"Paul and I will double with you," she told him and Seth smiled.

"Not sure Paul will go for that," Seth said as the door opened.

"Paul will go for it," Kaitlynn assured him.

"What will I go for?" Paul asked her.

"Doubling with Seth and his imprint so they can go on their first date," Kaitlynn told him and Paul looked at her surprised.

"Shortcake I…"

"Paul her dad won't let her go without another couple, we're doubling with them when I'm well," she said firmly and Paul knew it was no use in arguing with her and he let out a sigh.

"Whatever you say Shortcake," he said and walked over and kissed her on the forehead and glared at Seth.

"And don't even think about being mean to Seth, he didn't ask, I volunteered us," she told him and Paul let out another sigh as Sam fought back a laugh.

"Seems you're feeling better, if you're telling Paul what to do," he said.

"A little better yes," Kaitlynn smiled.

"Ok Seth, could you give us a minute," Sam told him and he nodded and walked out of the room.

When he was gone Sam walked closer to Kaitlynn.

"Ok Kaitlynn, Paul's been telling me what's been going on this morning," Sam said as he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"You mean besides the fact you are hearing things and smelling things an ordinary human wouldn't be able to hear or smell."

"Sam," Paul growled.

"Paul," Sam warned him. "Ok Kaitlynn," he said and walked closer to her. "Is anything seem strange to you?"

"Not right now no," she said.

"Sam what is it?" Paul asked worried.

"I don't know exactly but she seems the same except for a little better hearing and sense of smell," Sam told him.

"And I smell the same right?" Kaitlynn asked hopefully.

"Yes Shortcake you still smell the same," Paul answered and she smiled.

"Good," she sighed. "And I'm warm, not like overly hot but just really warm."

"Ok," Sam said and Paul glanced over at him.

"Sam," Paul said.

"I don't know Paul but she seems a lot better since last night," he said and Kaitlynn nodded. "And she has a better sense of smell and hearing now, not as good as a wolf or a leech but better than an ordinary human," he told them. "And she's warm," he said.

"Like us, like the wolves." Paul said smiling.

"It seems as if the wolf side is winning but I don't know what will happen, its not over yet though." Kaitlynn looked confused.

"Kaitlynn it seems as if you're developing some wolf characteristics, the hearing, the smelling, the feeling warm," he began. "I don't know if anything else will develop or not but we'll just have to wait and see, but I think you're going to be ok," Sam smiled.

"Good," she said. "I'm feeling a lot better and I'm really hungry," she added and Paul smiled. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" he asked her.

"Maybe I could get out of bed and eat at the table," she said hopefully.

"I think that will be ok," Sam told her and Paul looked over at him.

"Paul we'll both be there, she'll be fine." Sam assured him.

"You better be right," Paul told him and Sam nodded and turned and walked out of the room. "Come on Shortcake," Paul said and pulled the blanket off of her. "I'll help you get out of bed." he told her and she smiled and swung her legs out of the bed and Paul helped her stand up. "Come on Kaitlynn," he said and they walked out of the room together and to the kitchen so she could eat.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked into the kitchen and Paul pulled out the chair for her and she sat down.<p>

"Thanks," she said.

"Kaitlynn hey," Emily said happily. "Its good to see you up."

"Its good to be up," Kaitlynn told her and she smiled.

"So you're hungry?" she asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Sandwich ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah that's fine," she smiled.

"The lasagna will be ready soon."

"It smells really good," Kaitlynn told her as she put some chips on a plate with the sandwich and brought it over to her.

"Thanks Emily," she said and Emily smiled and brought her something to drink. After she was done eating Paul sat down by her at the table.

"You need anything else?" Paul asked her and she looked over at him and smiled.

"No Paul," she answered.

"You feeling ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Paul, a lot better than yesterday," she told him. "Is someone outside?" she asked.

"Yeah it just sounds like Jake," Paul told her and she nodded as the door opened and Jacob walked inside.

"Hey you're up," he said happily. "You must be feeling better."

"Yeah Jake, a lot better than yesterday."

"That's great!" he smiled and she nodded.

"Where's Seth?" Kaitlynn asked.

"He went out for a run, he'll be back in a few minutes," Sam told her.

"Good because I think by the weekend we'll be able to double with Seth and Ayla."

"You're really going to make me do that?" Paul asked.

"Yep," she smiled. "You might actually enjoy it," she told him.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically.

"And you'll be nice as well," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"I will," he told her and she smiled.

"Now I may be feeling better than yesterday but I'm still a little tired, so is it ok if I lay back down for a while?"

"Of course it is Shortcake, come on," Paul told her and he got up and helped her stand up from her chair and led her back to the bedroom.


	27. You'll Always have me

**Sorry its been a while since i updated this story but I'm having a little writers block on this story right now. So i'll update when i can. Please review and thanks to everyone who is still reading this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

When the two of them got back to the bedroom Paul helped Kaitlynn as she laid back down in the bed and he pulled the blanket over her before walking to the other side and lying down beside her. Kaitlynn let out a sigh and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Taking care of me," she told him.

"I'll always take care of you," he told her. "And I'm just glad you're feeling better." he said and she smiled.

"Me to," she sighed. "I'm going to take a nap," she yawned.

"Go ahead shortcake, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know," she yawned again. "Love you."

"Love you to."

* * *

><p>Paul watched Kaitlynn as she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. He was incredibly happy that she was feeling better and that she would be out of this bed soon. She seemed better, she was just developing a few more abilities that she didn't have before. He was glad that she let him do the bite on her, especially since Sam seemed to think it saved her life. She was hearing better and smelling better than an ordinary human and Paul wondered if anything else would develop. He let out a sigh as he brushed her hair away from her face and he saw her smile and let out a content sigh and move closer to him.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kaitlynn woke up a couple of hours later Paul was still lying next to her.<p>

"Hey," Paul said as she sat up.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I need a shower," she told him.

"We can do that?" he told her and she smiled as he got out of bed. Kaitlynn swung her legs over so she was sitting up on the edge of the bed. Paul walked around the bed and stood in front of her.

"Come on," he said and took her hands in his and pulled her up. He walked with her to the bathroom. "You'll be ok by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah Paul I'll be ok," she told him.

"I'll go see if Emily will lend you something to wear," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips and walked out. Kaitlynn stripped off her clothes and walked over to the shower and turned the water on and stepped inside. The hot water felt so good running over her body. It was weird that she could hear everything going on in the house. She was washing her hair when the door opened. She knew it was Paul because she could smell him. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain over and saw Paul standing there smiling and holding a towel open. She stepped out and he wrapped it around her.

"I heard you come in," she told him and he smiled.

"Has anything else changed besides that you hear and smell better?" he asked her.

"Not that I can tell, I feel much better now that I've gotten a shower," she told him. "Is Emily's lasagna ready?" she asked him.

"Actually it is," Paul smiled. "Get dressed and we can go eat."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

"Emily found you a t-shirt and some pants," Paul told her.

"Thanks," she said and started to dry her body off. "You're just going to stand there and watch me."

"Yep," he smirked and Kaitlynn rolled her eyes but continued to dry off and then put on the t-shirt and pants Paul had gotten for her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Paul.

"You done watching me get dressed?" she asked him and he smirked.

"Unless you want to get undressed," he whispered and Kaitlynn shook her head..

"No Paul," she answered and he walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you to," Kaitlynn smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Lets go eat." she added and he smiled and took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got downstairs Paul led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her so she could sit down. After Kaitlynn sat down at the table Paul brought over a plate of Emily's lasagna on a plate for her.<p>

"Thank you," she said quietly and picked up her fork and started to eat the lasagna Paul sat in front of her. When she was finished eating Paul took her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"Anything else?" he asked her and she smiled and shook her head.

"No Paul I'm good. I feel much better than I did and what I would really like to do is go back to your place." she told him. "Be alone with you."

"Shortcake," he said.

"Is there a reason we can't go back to your place," she asked. "I feel fine Paul, really." she added.

"Shortcake I…" he sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"Paul, I get that you're worried but other than hearing better and a better sense of smell I feel like the normal me." she smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. "I feel so much better than I did and I'm sure I look better, I just ate food," she told him.

"Ok Shortcake, I'll talk to Sam and see what he thinks about the idea." Paul told her.

"Alright," she sighed and Paul leaned up and touched her lips to his. "Please make it soon," she added and he smiled.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later when Sam got home Paul asked to talk to him outside about Kaitlynn.<p>

"Ok Paul," Sam said. "What is this about?"

"Kaitlynn seems to be better now," Paul began. "And she wants to go back to my place." he added. "She wants to know if there's a reason she can't go home." he told him. "She just ate some of Emily's lasagna and says she feels much better."

"And you believe her when she says she feels better?" Sam asked him.

"I know she's not lying about feeling better, that she really does feel better," Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She just wants to be alone with you," Sam said.

"Yeah she does," Paul sighed. "Don't know what her dad will say about that but its what she wants."

"Well I don't see her dad telling her she can't stay with you for a few more days, since he knows how all this imprinting stuff works and that it would be better for her to be with you for a few more days before she goes home, just in case something else develops, even though I think she'll be fine." Sam told him. "It might even be better for it to be just the two of you."

"I'll tell Kaitlynn," Paul smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Paul went inside and found Kaitlynn on the couch watching a movie. He walked over and sat down next to her.<p>

"Hey shortcake," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I talked to Sam."

"Oh… he said I needed to stay here didn't he," she said quietly.

"Actually shortcake, he said he thought it would be ok for you to come home with me for a couple of days before going back to your house." he told her and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Paul told her and she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. "We can go now if you want."

"Sounds great to me." she said happily and stood up off the couch.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Kaitlynn and Paul walked inside Paul's house together.<p>

"You and me alone at last," Kaitlynn sighed and sat down on the couch. Paul sat everything down and joined her. "I love you" she told him.

"I love you to shortcake," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips. "And I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yeah me to Paul," she said as she leaned against him, lying her head on his chest. "There was a moment there I thought I might not be ok," she admitted. "Thought I might loose you."

"I thought that to shortcake, but I had to believe you were going to be ok because I know I couldn't have survived without you."

"Don't say that Paul," she whispered.

"Its true," he told her. "I couldn't make it without you and I could have lost you because of Jason."

"Leave it to me to have a crazy ex boyfriend," Kaitlynn said.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore," Paul told her. "Jason's gone now and you're ok and we never have to worry about him again."

"I know," she said softly. "I'm ok, I feel so much better than I did and I still have you." she said and leaned up and touched her lips to his.

"You'll always have me shortcake," Paul whispered


	28. Seth & Kaitlynn go to Forks

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since i updated but my my muse just sort of walked out on me. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

By the end of the week Kaitlynn felt much better and like she said she would. She also felt good enough to go on that double date with Seth and his imprint Ayla.  
>She told Paul to tell Seth to come over to his house so they could talk about it and he could call Ayla to see if she could go.<p>

"I can't believe you're going to make me do this," Paul grumbled.

"You might actually have fun Paul," Kaitlynn told him.

"I doubt it," he complained.

"Paul, Seth is like your brother and he needs us so he can go out on a real date with his imprint," she told him. "What if it was you and you needed someone to be with us so you could date me?" she asked. "Wouldn't you want someone to help."

"I guess I would," he said. "Seth will be here any minute."

"Good," Kaitlynn said.

"Shortcake," Paul said as he scooted closer to her on the couch. "Are you sure you're ok to do this? That you feel up to it."

"I feel fine," she told him. "And you know I feel better."

"I know Shortcake," he said as there was a knock on the door and Paul got up and walked over and when he came back Seth was with him.

"Hey Seth," Kaitlynn smiled.

"Hey Kaitlynn, I'm so glad you're feeling better," he said.

"Everyone is Seth," Paul told him. "When I think of how close we came to loosing her…"

"Which is why you don't need to think about it Paul," she told him and took his hand in hers. "I'm ok now." she said and turned to look at Seth. "Now have you talked to Ayla about this weekend?"

"No because I wasn't sure what day Paul didn't say?"

"Whatever day is best for Ayla," Kaitlynn told him. "And when you call find out about her curfew because I'm sure she has one."

"Ok," Seth said.

"You can go in the kitchen and call her if you want to," Kaitlynn told him.

"Thanks," Seth said and stood up and went to the kitchen.

"And you don't listen," she told Paul.

* * *

><p>When Seth got in the kitchen he dialed Ayla's number and waited for her to answer.<p>

"Hello," she answered. She sounded so perfect.

"Ayla," Seth said.

"Hey Seth," she said.

"So I have a couple willing to double with us so we can go on a date," he told her.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Well its Paul and Kaitlynn." he told her.

"I thought Kaitlynn was sick," Ayla said. "Didn't you say she was sick I know how worried you were about her and that you were upset."

"She's ok now," Seth told her, "and she wants to do this for us."

"Well that's great!" Ayla said happily. "I can't wait to go out with you."

"I can't wait to go out with you either." Seth told her. "Now do you want to go Friday or Saturday?"

"Saturday," she said.

"What time do you need to be home?"

"I have to talk to my dad," she told him. "I'll call you back."

"Ok," Seth said and he went into the living room with Kaitlynn and Paul.

"She's talking to her dad about curfew and she'll call me back," he told them. "But she would like to go Saturday." Seth told them.

"Saturday is fine Seth," Kaitlynn told him. "You just let me know when she calls back and we'll figure out what we're going to do for your date."

"Ok," Seth said. "Thanks." he added as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered and Kaitlynn and Paul watched him as he talked muttering a few oks and uh-huhs. "I'll call you back."

"What's wrong?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Well her dad said she could go, she has to be back by 11:00," Seth said. "But he wants to meet one of you."

"I'll go," Kaitlynn said.

"Maybe I should go," Paul said concerned.

"Paul, I'm fine, ok."

"Ok."

"And you have a bad temper and if her dad says the wrong thing to you…"

"I get it," he said. "I'll let you handle it."

"Ok Seth so how about you call Ayla back and we'll go over there," she said.

"When?"

"How about now?" she asked and he smiled.

"Thanks," Seth said and called Ayla. He hung up a few minutes later. "Whenever you're ready we can go."

"Ok, lets go," Kaitlynn said. She leaned over and kissed Paul. "Don't worry I'll be ok and Seth will be with me."

"Please be careful," he said softly.

"We will Paul," she assured him and kissed him again before standing up. "Lets go Seth."

* * *

><p>"So what's her dad like?" Kaitlynn asked Seth once they were on their way to talk to Ayla's house.<p>

"Difficult," Seth sighed. "I know he doesn't think I'm good enough for Ayla and maybe I'm not but…"

"Seth, dads are difficult when it comes to letting their daughters date," she told him. "If my dad didn't know about all the wolf stuff and wasn't a wolf himself once, then  
>he probably would be the same way about Paul."<p>

"Yeah I guess you're right," Seth sighed.

"So Ayla lives in forks?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Yeah," Seth sighed. "She has a big house," he added. "Her dads like a doctor or something."

"Oh," she said.

"Turn left up here." he told her and she did.

"Things will work out Seth, somehow they always have a way of working out." she told him. "Don't worry."

"I'll try," he sighed. "But the thought of not being able to see her…."

"I understand Seth, I know how much the thought of not being able to see her and not being around her hurts." she told him. "Its like that for me and Paul," she told him. "Even though the last thing I wanted when I moved back here was to be around Paul and Jake, they were so mean to me when we were kids."

"I've heard and Paul was kind of mean to you when you moved back here to in the beginning."

"I know Seth but now I've never been happier than I am when I'm with Paul. I love him and I know he loves me and I get to be with him forever," she sighed.

"So how are you feeling now, better obviously but you really are ok?" Seth asked concerned.

"Yes Seth I'm fine."

"Turn right at that road ahead," he told her and she nodded.

"I mean, I just hear better than I did before and have a better sense of smell than I did before and my body temperatures a little higher than normal but I still smell the same to Paul."

"Good," Seth sighed relieved. "We were all worried we were going to loose you and I don't know what we would have done," he added sadly. "And I don't believe Paul would have made it long without you either." he told her. "Third house on the left," Seth said and Kaitlynn pulled the car into the driveway of a two story brick house.

"Nice," Kaitlynn sighed as she turned the car off. "Well lets get this over with." she told him and the two of them walked up to the door and Seth rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened and a man was standing there. He wasn't quite as tall as Paul, but he was thin with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan pants and a blue button down shirt.

"Hi Mr. Daniels."

"Seth," he said in a bored voice.

"This is Kaitlynn she will be going on the date with me and Ayla." Seth told him and he glanced over at Kaitlynn and nodded.

"Hello Mr. Daniels," she said politely.

"Come on in," he said and moved aside for them to walk past him. "You can have a seat in the living room." he told them and Seth and Kaitlynn took a seat on the couch as Kaitlynn looked around the room, the couch they were sitting on was brown leather and the two chairs matched it. They had wooden coffee table with books and magazines on it. A wide screen TV mounted on the wall with a DVD player attached to it. Kaitlynn let out a sigh as Mr. Daniels sat with them.

"Is Ayla here?" Seth asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Can I see her?" Seth asked.

"She's in the kitchen," he said and pointed and Seth stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Seth was gone Kaitlynn turned to Mr. Daniels.<p>

"So what is it you need to know?"

"You'll be on the date with Seth and my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes me and my boyfriend Paul," she told him. "And I can assure you she'll be safe none of us would let anything happen to her."

"So you live close to Seth?"

"I live in La Push with my dad if that's what you're asking."

"So you've lived there all your life then like everyone else that lived there?"

"No, we moved when I was a kid to New York and we just moved back recently."

"Oh," he said. "I'm just not sure about letting my daughter go off on a date with Seth."

"If its not Seth, it will be some other guy," she told him. "And wouldn't you rather know she was out with someone you could trust, that wouldn't hurt her." she told him.

"And how do I know Seth won't hurt her?" he asked. "Maybe I just don't want my daughter going out with someone like Seth."

"I think you should clarify what exactly you mean by that statement," Kaitlynn said angrily.

"Maybe Seth just isn't good enough for my daughter," he told her.

"Oh that's what I thought you meant," Kaitlynn said and stood up. "Seth is the best guy your daughter could date. You should be lucky someone like Seth wants to take your daughter out," she told him and getting upset. "Seth is a good guy and maybe your daughter is the one not good enough to date him," she said angrily. "Clearly I've wasted my time coming here," she said. "But you should think about this forbidding her to date Seth is only going to make her want him more."

"I know," he said quietly. "Sit down please." he told her and Kaitlynn sat down. "You will be with them the whole time?"

"Yes," she said. "We'll pick Ayla up and drop her off here in time for curfew." she told him and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," he agreed.

"We'll pick her up at 7:00 Saturday and she'll be back by I think Seth said Ayla told him 11:00."

"Yes 11:00," he said and she nodded.

"She'll be back by 11:00," Kaitlynn assured him.

"Ok," he said and Kaitlynn smiled.

* * *

><p>When Seth walked in the kitchen he saw Ayla eating an apple.<p>

"Ayla," he said and she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Seth," she said happily and ran over and threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Kaitlynn is talking to your dad about us going on that date Saturday."

"I really hope he agrees," Ayla said and she pulled back to look at him. Seth smiled as she was so beautiful. Long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. She also fit perfectly when he hugged her, she was just tall enough so that when she laid her head on his chest, he could rest his chin on top of her head.

"Me to Ayla, me to," Seth said. "You'll like Kaitlynn," he told her. "Her and her boyfriend Paul will be going with us," he told her.

"If my dad doesn't agree I'm going to see you anyway," she told him.

"Lets just wait and see what he says ok," Seth told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Seth and Ayla walked into the living room.<p>

"Hey Seth," she smiled.

"Kaitlynn this is Ayla," Seth said.

"Hi Ayla, its nice to finally meet you, Seth has been telling me about you," she said and Ayla smiled.

"Its nice to meet you to," Ayla said. "Seth has been telling me about you."

"Oh," Kaitlynn said.

"So are you going to let me go out with Seth?" Ayla asked her dad.

"Yes, you can go," he told her and Ayla smiled.

"Thank you," she said and hugged her dad. Kaitlynn saw him smile as he hugged her back.

"Just be back at home on time," he said.

"No problem," Kaitlynn assured him. "So you ready to go?" she asked Seth.

"Yeah," Seth said. "I'll see you Saturday," he said to Ayla.

"See you Saturday," she said.

* * *

><p>When Seth and Kaitlynn were outside he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Thank you," he said happily.

"No problem Seth," she said. "Lets go break the news to Paul."

* * *

><p>When Seth and Kaitlynn got back to Paul's house they both got out of the car.<p>

"I'll go talk to Paul and we'll talk to later ok."

"Ok, thanks Kaitlynn," he smiled. "I'll see you later." he added and ran off. Kaitlynn smiled and opened the door and walked inside Paul's house.

"You're back," Paul said quickly.

"Yeah what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why were you upset?" Paul asked her.

"Ayla's dad said some things about Seth and I just set him straight." she told him. "By the way, we're going out with them Saturday night. I know you don't want to but do it for Seth, he's like your brother right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No, but we will pick her up at 7:00 and she has to be back no later than 11:00. If we get her back a little early it might help."

"He's determined to not like Seth isn't he?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure if its that or if its just a dad not wanting to let his daughter go out."

"I'm glad we really didn't have that problem," Paul said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well my dad lived here and he knew about wolves and imprinting, it made it easier." she told him. "If he were any other dad he probably would react the same way Ayla's dad did."

"I guess you're right," he sighed and she looked up at him. "Love you."

"Love you to." she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "You'll be nice right?"

"Yes shortcake I'll be nice and I'll behave."

"Good," she smiled. "I don't know where we'll go but I'm sure between me and Seth, we'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will," Paul said. "So what does Ayla look like?" he asked.

"She's so pretty." Kaitlynn told him. "She's got long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes," she said. "She seem nice and excited about getting to go out with Seth finally," she told Paul.

"That's good," Paul said. "I just hope the date goes well."

"Me to Paul."


	29. The Double Date

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

So for the double date Saturday it was finally decided they would go to dinner and then play miniature golf. Paul had picked Kaitlynn up and they were on their way to get Seth then to Forks to get Ayla.

"I can't believe you're going to make me play miniature golf," Paul complained.

"Oh you'll be ok," Kaitlynn told him. "I just want to make sure Seth has a great first date," she told him. "And you be nice, to both of them."

"I'll be nice shortcake I promise," he said. "Damn, you act like I'm mean or have a bad temper or something."

"Ha ha," Kaitlynn said.

* * *

><p>Not much later Kaitlynn, Paul and Seth were on their way to get Ayla. Kaitlynn looked back at Seth, she could tell he was a little nervous.<p>

"Hey," Kaitlynn said. "its going to be ok," she told him. "Everyone is nervous on their first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah really," Kaitlynn assured him.

"Even you?" Seth asked.

"Yes Seth even me," Kaitlynn told him. "I was going out with him," she said pointing to Paul. "I think anyone would be nervous."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were insulting me," Paul said.

"Good thing you know better," Kaitlynn smiled.

"Yep," he said.

* * *

><p>When Paul pulled up in Ayla's driveway Seth let out a nervous sigh.<p>

"Go get her Seth," Kaitlynn said softly. "Deep breath," she told him and he did and nodded.

"Be right back," he said and got out of the car.

"Its cute how nervous he is," Kaitlynn said.

"Sure," Paul said sarcastically.

"He looks so cute dressed up to in his tan pants and button down shirt."

"You sure you're not going to leave me for Seth," Paul teased.

"I think you know better than that," she told him.

* * *

><p>Seth walked up to Ayla's front door and knocked on it and waited for someone to open it. A few minutes later the door opened and Ayla was standing in front of him. Her long blonde hair hung in curls. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater. Seth smiled.<p>

"Hey," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You look really good Seth," she said quietly.

"Come on, Kaitlynn and Paul are in the car," Seth said and Ayla nodded and walked out the door with Seth.

* * *

><p>When Paul saw Seth walking to the car with Ayla he smiled.<p>

"She's pretty," Paul said and Kaitlynn smiled.

"Be nice Paul ok," Kaitlynn told him. "She's probably nervous enough without you adding to it."

"I have every intention of being nice shortcake," he told her and she smiled, "But how nice are you going to be to me tonight?"

"Paul," she said embarrassed and he just smiled.

"Its been a while you know," he said.

"I know Paul but I did almost die," she said.

"I know baby don't remind me," he said quietly. "I hate thinking about how close I was to losing you."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere," she said and laid her hand over his. "You're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else," he said and Kailynn leaned over and kissed his lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," she smiled.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later Seth opened the car door and Ayla climbed in and he climbed in behind her.<p>

"Ok Ayla, you already know Kaitlynn."

"Hey Ayla," Kaitlynn said cheerfully. "This big guy next to me is my boyfriend Paul," she said and Paul turned around and gave her a charming smile.

"Hello Ayla," he said charmingly. "Its very nice to finally meet you."

"H…h…h..hhi," Ayla said nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Relax Ayla, he's harmless," she told her. "Drive," she told Paul.

"Whatever you say?" Paul smiled and turned around and backed out of the driveway and headed to the restaurant to eat.

"So Ayla you're the same age as Seth?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"So where did you meet exactly?" Kaitlynn asked her.

"Store in Forks, I think Seth had to go pick something for a friend of his," Ayla said.

"I did," he said. "I just saw her there and knew I had to talk to her. "I was just drawn to her." he told them and Kaitlynn smiled.

"And I knew I definitely wanted to see him again." Ayla said softly and Kaitlynn smiled. "So you and Paul have known each other a long time?"

"Since we were kids," Kaitlynn told her. "But we moved to New York when I was seven and just moved back recently."

"Oh," Ayla said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul parked the car outside a restaurant and the four of them went inside and were seated at a table and looked over their menu's.<p>

"You know what you want shortcake?" Paul asked her and she smiled over at him. "Wait the grilled lime chicken with zucchini and salad right?"

"Yep," she smiled. "You're getting steak cooked medium, baked potato, loaded and green beans."

"Sounds like me," Paul said.

"They know each other that well," Ayla whispered to Seth.

"Yeah they do," Seth sighed. "It happens when you spend all your time together," he added.

"Yes we spend most of our time together, not every second though," Paul sighed. "There's work and school so its not like we're always together."

"But any chance we can be together we are," Kaitlynn said and Paul smiled.

"Yep," Paul agreed.

"They kind of hate being away from each other," Seth told Ayla.

"Well that's because Paul is more than just my boyfriend," Kaitlynn said. "He's the man I'm in love with, he's my best friend, the one person I can talk to about anything."

"And she's my best friend to," Paul said. "Its why our relationship works out so well because we're not just dating, we're best friends and we can talk about things," he added. "She's also not afraid to tell me when I'm being an ass."

"Which used to be a lot before you two started spending time together." Seth said.

"Yeah I know," Paul smiled.

* * *

><p>When they were done eating Paul drove them to play miniature golf. Seth and Ayla got out and went inside.<p>

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this," Paul groaned.

"Oh come on it will be fun," Kaitlynn told him. "And you know you'll be good at it."

"Maybe," he said.

"The date's over after this and I'm going to stay the night with you," she told him.

"Oh you are," he smirked.

"Yep, so behave," she told him. "There will be plenty of time to misbehave when we get back to your house." she added and got out of the car and walked inside. Paul followed her a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>The four of them were finally outside and it came as no surprise that Paul and Seth were both playing perfect games while Ayla and Kaitlynn were having no luck at all playing.<p>

"I've never been good at this," Kaitlynn told Ayla.

"Me either," Ayla sighed.

"So you like Seth?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Yeah I do," Ayla sighed. "He's really sweet and cute and I do like him a lot even though I just met him."

"He likes you to Ayla," Kaitylnn told her and she smiled.

"Don't get mad at me for saying this but Paul is really hot," Ayla said.

"Oh I know and I get overly jealous when other girls look at him even though I know he loves me and could care less about those other girls." Kaitlynn told her as they watched Seth and Paul made another perfect shot

"Look perfect again for both of them," Kaitlynn said and crossed her arms over her chest. Paul turned and glanced at Ayla and Kaitlynn and smiled.

"I think they're mad because we're playing so good," Paul told Seth.

"You think so?"

"Yep," Paul said. "Ayla seems nice and she's really pretty," he added.

"She is great and she seems to actually like me," Seth sighed.

"Of course she does." Paul assured him. "Come on lets go drag them up here with us," he said and walked toward the girls and Seth followed him.

"So shortcake why are you hanging back here?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently. "Are you losing or something?" he teased.

"Don't start Paul," she warned him. "or I'll go home tonight."

"Come on," Seth said and grabbed Ayla's hand and led her away.

"Damn baby I was only teasing you," Paul said and slid his arms around her waist. "I thought you liked it when I teased you," he whispered and she smiled.

"Stop Paul," she said softly and laid her head against his chest.

"Come on, I'll help you out," he said and he took her hand in his and they turned to join Seth and Ayla and they saw Seth helping Ayla line her shot on and then slip her arms around her to help swing the club.

"Alright Seth!" Paul said happily.

"Don't embarrass him," Kaitlynn said as they walked towards them.

* * *

><p>They finally finished up playing miniature golf and Paul was driving Ayla home. He parked the car in her driveway and Seth walked her to the door.<p>

"Well I had fun Seth," Ayla said.

"I did to," he smiled. "Would you want to go out with me again?" he asked.

"I would love to go out with you again," she smiled. "Maybe my dad will let us go on our own next time."

"That would be nice," Seth said. "Well good night Ayla."

"Good night Seth," she whispered and he brushed a stray hair away from her face and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told her.

"Ok," she said and opened the door and went inside and Seth ran back to the car and got in and Paul drove them back to La Push. They dropped Seth off at home and then Paul headed towards his house

"So are you going home with me or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm going home with you Paul," she told him and he smiled and drove to his house


	30. Happy Endings

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

**So this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

"So I think Seth and Ayla's date went good," Kaitlynn said once they were inside Paul's house.

"Me to," he agreed.

"They were so cute together," Kaitlynn said happily.

"Adorable," Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Ok fine I'll stop talking about them," she said and he smiled and stepped closer to her but she took a step back, he took another step closer to her but she stepped back again, they kept doing this until Kaitlynn felt her back hit the wall and Paul smirked as he closed the distance between them and placed his palms against the wall on each side of her.

"I believe you're trapped," he whispered.

"Maybe I planned it that way," she said softly and looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her lips wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. Paul ran his hands over her body as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues touched and battled for dominance as Paul's hands slipped to her ass and thighs, picking her up, Kaitlynn wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the wall as he kissed her neck. Kaitlynn ran her fingers through his hair and tilted her head to the side so he could reach her neck better. Paul brought his lips back to hers and carried her to his bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it and moved on top of her placing kisses on her neck. He pulled away and ran his hands down her sides and pushed her shirt up and she lifted up so he could pull it over her head, he tossed it to the floor and then removed her bra and threw it to the floor. Kaitlynn ran her hands under Paul's shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Kaitlynn ran her hands over his chest and across his abs, Paul brought his lips down to her stomach, he trailed kisses across her stomach, Kaitlynn closed her eyes and let out a moan as he kissed up her body and between her breasts. Paul ran his tongue over the nipple of her breast before taking it in her mouth and gently sucking, Kaitlynn moaned and arched into him. Paul switched to the other breast as Kaitlynn ran her hands down his chest stopping at the button on his pants and popping it open. She slid his pants over his hips and he kicked them off and Kaitlynn gave his chest a push and he rolled over pulling her with him so she was lying on top of him. Kaitlynn leaned down and pressed her lips to his chest, Paul closed his eyes and moaned as he ran his hands down her body. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her body so they were both naked. Paul grabbed her hips and went to roll over but Kaitlynn sat up and placed her hands on his chest.

"No," she told him and he looked up at her shocked.

"Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she told him and ran her hands down his body and took him in her hand moving her hand up and down and over the tip of his member.

"Damn," Paul moaned.

Kaitlynn placed one hand on his chest holding him in the other. Paul grabbed her hips and guided her down and he slid inside her, they both moaned. Kaitlynn began to move up and down slowly at first with Paul holding her hips helping her move, Kaitlynn leaned down and began moving her hips in circles.

"god," Paul moaned as she continued to moved her hips in circles. "Damn baby that feels so good," he moaned.

"I know," she groaned out as she sat up and Paul guided her up and down again. Both of them were breathless as Paul sat up and Kaitlynn wrapped her legs around his waist and she started rocking back and forth, Paul leaned forward and kissed her as her hips moved forward to meet his. Both of them were panting and breathless when Kaitlynn and Paul finally fell onto the bed next to each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kaitlynn woke up she was staring into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.<p>

"Morning," she said as she sat up.

"Morning," Paul smiled. "I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you to," she told him. "Lets go have breakfast."

* * *

><p>Over the next month Seth and Ayla's relationship was getting stronger. He had brought her around to meet the rest of the pack and everyone immediately liked her. He had finally told her about him being a wolf and that she was his imprint and soul mate. After a few days of freaking out and avoiding Seth she finally talked to him and now things couldn't be better between them. Even Ayla's dad became more accepting of Seth and even started to let them go on dates alone, it seemed he finally realized Ayla truly loved Seth and that Seth wasn't going anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

Kaitlynn started college a double major in psychology and sociology. It was a lot of work but she was doing well and getting good grades and actually enjoying it for now. Kaitlynn had also moved in with Paul before she started college and things couldn't be better between them. She was happy with Paul. Of course she also thought Paul would have asked her to marry him by now as well but he hadn't. So when she walked in the door after school that night she wasn't expecting the surprise Paul had in store for her.

Paul was at home waiting for Kaitlynn to arrive. He had spent over an hour getting things ready for them tonight. He had gotten Emily to fix them something for dinner since he was no good in the kitchen. Emily had made baked Parmesan chicken, green beans and rolls. He had it on the table ready because he knew Kaitlynn would walk in any minute. He took a deep breath as he looked around and took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, Kaitlynn's engagement ring. He really hoped she liked it, the only reason he hadn't already asked Kaitlynn to marry him was because he was saving up for this ring and he had finally got it yesterday. Paul smiled as he heard her car pull up and he shoved the box back in her pocket and picked up a long stem red rose lying beside him on the couch.

Kaitlynn opened the door and walked inside and Paul stood up from the couch.

"Paul," Kaitlynn said and he walked over and handed her the rose.

"Thank you," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you to."

"Dinner might be a little late," she told him.

"Dinner is already on the table," he said softly and she looked shocked.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen. When Kaitlynn walked into the kitchen she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The kitchen was dimly lit and there was a single lit candle in the middle of the table and a red rose in a white vase. The table also had rose petals scattered over it.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled and Paul led her over to her chair and pulled it out for her and she sat down and he pushed her up to the table and went around to sit down in his seat. "It looks great," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I know it will taste good, Emily cooked it not me." Kaitlynn smiled and picked up her fork and started to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner Paul led Kaitlynn into the living room and they sat on the couch.<p>

"Kaitlynn you know I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. That I would do anything for you," he told her. "You're my soul mate, my best friend," he told her and she smiled. "I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you," he said and stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Kaitlynn looked down at the ring and touched it, it was so beautiful.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes I'll marry you," she exclaimed and Paul smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Kaitlynn looked at her ring, it was silver with round diamonds around the band with a princess cut diamond in the middle. It just sparkled when the lights hit it.

"Its so beautiful Paul," she said. "I love it." she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips again. "I can't wait to show everyone my ring to," she said and held out her hand and looked at it and smiled. "I love you Paul," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Paul found himself standing in front of a small gathering of people for his wedding to Kaitlynn. The guys stood with him. Kim and Emily were Kaitlynns bridesmaids and they were dressed in floor length strapless dark blue dresses. The music started and Kaitlynn and her dad made their way down the aisle. Paul couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a white floor length ball gown type dress. It was strapless, the bodice had beading all over it, there was also beading along the bottom of the skirt, the back also laced up and had beading down the center. She carried a cascading bouquet of pink lilies and white and blue orchids. Kaitlynn's dad placed her hand in Paul's and then took his seat. The minister stepped up in front of them.

"We are gathered here today to join Paul Lahote and Kaitynn Jones in holy matrimony." he began. "If there is anyone here that can show just cause as to why these two should not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he said and looked up as everyone else looked around. "Kaitlynn and Paul have prepared their own vows and will exchange them at this time," he said. "Kaitlynn."

"If anyone had told me when I moved back here that I would be standing here marrying Paul Lahote I would have thought they were crazy," she said and Paul smiled. "We didn't exactly get along my first time here." she went on. "But now not being here with you and not loving you and not marrying you, that's what seems crazy." she smiled. "You're not just my husband, you're my best friend, my soul mate, the one person I know I can be completely honest with and I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

"Paul," the minister said.

"I think everyone here knows what kind of guy I was before you came back into my life." he said. "Not the best guy in the world," he added. "But as I got to know you better and spend time with you, I found out how amazing you really were, I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you Shortcake but I love you so much," he told her and a tear ran down Kaitlynn's cheek. "You're my best friend to and my soul mate and now my wife and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life loving you and making you happy," he told her.

"Ok do you have the rings."

"Yes," Paul said and Emily stepped up and gave Kaitlynn Paul's ring.

"Ok Kaitlynn repeat after me."

"Paul, today, tomorrow and for the rest of my days."

"Paul, today, tomorrow and for the rest of my days," she said.

"I promise to stand beside you, To dance with you in times of joy To lift you up in times of sadness."

"I Promise to stand beside you, to dance with you in times of joy, to lift you up in times of sadness." Kaitlynn said softly.

"To rejoice with you in times of health, To comfort you in times of illness I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration."

"To rejoice with you in times of health, To comfort you in times of illness I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration" she said as tears ran down her cheeks."

"I promise to be faithful and true to you, I promise to shower you with love and affection. Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives."

"I promise to be faithful and true to you, I promise to shower you with love and affection. Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives." she said and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Ok Paul," he said and Jacob stepped up and handed the ring to Paul.

"Kaitlynn, today, tomorrow and for the rest of my days."

"Kaitlynn, today, tomorrow and for the rest of my days," Paul said.

"I promise to stand beside you, To dance with you in times of joy To lift you up in times of sadness."

"I Promise to stand beside you, to dance with you in times of joy, to lift you up in times of sadness." Paul smiled

"To rejoice with you in times of health, To comfort you in times of illness I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration."

"To rejoice with you in times of health, To comfort you in times of illness I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration" he said and he saw tears running down Kaitlynns cheeks.

"I promise to be faithful and true to you, I promise to shower you with love and affection. Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives."

"I promise to be faithful and true to you, I promise to shower you with love and affection. Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives." he said and slipped the band on her finger.

"Ok now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "Paul you may now…" he said but Paul took Kaitlynn's face gently in his hands and kissed her lips. "Kiss your bride," he finished. "Kaitlynn slid her arms around Paul's neck as they continued to kiss. Paul finally pulled away and they made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year and a half later<strong>

Paul was holding Kaitlynns hand in the delivery room.

"Come on baby you can do it," Paul whispered as he held her hand in his.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlynn yelled, Paul brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"We're almost there," he said.

"What do you mean we," she snapped. "I'm the one trying to push a person out of my body!" she yelled again.

"You're almost there Kaitlynn, just one more push and your baby will be out," the doctor said and Kaitlynn pushed again and a few seconds later they heard a baby cry.

"It's a boy," the doctor said and Paul smiled as Kaitlynn laid down on the bed. Paul kissed her forehead. "We'll get him cleaned and you can hold him," the doctor said.

"A boy," Paul smiled and Kaitlynn let out a sigh.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" the nurse asked as she brought him over.

"Alexander James," she told her.

"Alexander James Lahote," Paul said. "I like it." he added as the nurse handed Kaitlynn the baby.

"He's so cute," Kaitlynn sighed. "I can't believe we're parents."

"Me either shortcake," Paul said as he ran a finger across his son's cheek.

* * *

><p>A few days later Paul and Kaitlynn brought baby Alex home. The took him up to the nursery and laid the sleeping baby in his crib. Paul wrapped an arm around Kaitlynn and she laid her head on his chest. Neither one of them had ever been happier, they had each other and a beautiful baby boy to love. When Kaitlynn moved Back to La Push with her dad she never imagined she would find her soul mate and find happiness in the one place she thought she never wanted to be. It turned out that La Push was the one place she always should have been, that held the one person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.<p>

THE END

**Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you liked it.  
><strong>


End file.
